


The return of the Mercenary

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [73]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad, mercenary
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 47,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spesso ci dimentichiamo troppo facilmente il passato, soprattutto chi proviene da un destino di sangue e morte.Se il passato, però, non si dimenticasse di noi?





	1. Chapter 1

Il rapimento di Bra

 

“Signor Rudy, rimetta al loro posto quei cetrioli. Sa benissimo che li deve pagare. Non sono gratis neanche se li mangia crudi” disse un commesso dai mori capelli a cespuglio rivolto a un vecchietto, intento a sgranocchiare alcuni cetrioli presi da una cassa in esposizione.

“Ragazzo, ha idea di quanto costano? Un furto, una rapina” si lamentò l’anziano.

“Dove?!” gridò un altro vecchio, alzando il bastone.

“Signor Dimitri, non c’è nessuna rapina, si calmi. Ecco a lei la sua busta del pane, signora Miriam” disse il giovane, porgendo una busta marrone a un’anziana.

Un’altra vecchietta si sporse vero di lui.

“Goku, figliolo, secondo te, Maurizio sposerà Amanda?” chiese con tono incuriosito.

< Certo che la signora Miriam ha così tanto fronzoli in questi suoi vestiti rosa, da sembrare una caramella > rifletté.

“Penso di sì” tentò. < Dovrei iniziare a vedere tutte queste telenovele di cui mi parlano sempre > rifletté.

< Quest’aura… Trunks? Non posso trasformarmi davanti ai clienti, aspetterò di distrarli e mi teletrasporterò via > si disse.

 

*****

 

Yamcha parò un colpo di Salva diretto al suo viso e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Niente male, stai migliorando parecchio” disse.

Salva si passò la mano tra i morbidi ricci castani.

“Anche lei sembra un altro. Queste sue tecniche da uomo lupo sono incredibili, sensei”. Serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto, sorridendo.

Yamcha si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva la cicatrice.

“Sai, tu e Ten siete gli unici che sanno che le sto sviluppando. Sono ancora molto incomplete e non possono di certo competere con quelle dei saiyan” spiegò.

Salva negò con il capo e ribatté: “Quando saranno perfezionate, me le insegnerà? Sono fantastiche”.

Yamcha si massaggiò il mento.

“Certo. Penso anche d’insegnarti il baseball. Non credo ci sia sport migliore di quello”.

Salva fece un inchino.

“La ringrazio sentitamente, sensei”.

< Lui mi fa quasi sentire una persona diversa, importante. Non ho mai pensato di voler essere padre, ma mi fa cambiare idea.

Negli ultimi anni ero andato in depressione, caduto in un tunnel distruttivo, ma sento che grazie a lui posso uscirne.

Persino Marron sembra diversa da quando questo ragazzo viene a trovarci nel nostro appartamento.

Pual dice che ha portato il sole nelle nostre vite e penso abbia proprio ragione. Anche se… credo che abbia un fardello sulle sue spalle, qualcosa che lo rende profondamente triste.

Vorrei renderlo felice come lui rende felice me > rifletté.

“Sensei, il cielo si sta annuvolando. Sembra quasi violaceo, non è un buon segno” valutò Salva.

Yamcha si grattò un sopracciglio.

“No, hai ragione. Sento un’energia negativa ammassarsi verso Ovest. Sarà meglio andare a dare un’occhiata” disse.

 

******

 

 “Mamma, oggi nonno dove è andato?” domandò Vetrunks.

Pan, intenta a lavare i piatti, si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli.

“Non preoccuparti tesoro. Oggi viene la tua bisnonna, la signora Bunny. Diciamo che è un po’ espansiva e tuo nonno preferisce nascondersi. Sicuramente è ben mimetizzato tra le fronde di qualche albero in giardino” rispose.

Vetrunks annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma lilla.

“Allora andrò a cercarlo” disse. 

“Divertiti, piccolo mio” rispose la donna.

< Ha ereditato la stessa testardaggine del ‘suo nonnino’. Lo troverà, a costo di controllare albero per albero > rifletté, sentendolo correre via.

 

*******

 

Il cielo si era oscurato, coperto da spesse nuvole viola, enormi fulmini azzurrini si abbattevano tra le strade della città.

Trunks e Bra correvano in un vicolo, cercavano di alzarsi in volo, ma ogni volta erano costretti a riatterrare per schivare la tempesta di fulmini.

Alle loro spalle si aprivano gorghi oscuri che inghiottivano macchine e lampioni.

“Quante vittime ci sono state finora?!” gridò Bra.

Trunks negò con il capo, ansimando.

“Non lo so, ma quelle cose sembravano avercela specificatamente con noi” disse.

Bra serrò il pugno con cui teneva una gabbietta per gatti, al suo interno Neko 3-1-3-2 miagolava furiosamente.

< Tutto questo è assurdo. Dovevamo solo andare dal veterinario > pensò. Il gorgo le afferrò il piede, si sbilanciò cadendo.

La gabbietta cadde più in là, ai piedi di un cassonetto e si aprì, il gatto nero balzò fuori soffiando rumorosamente.

“Sorellina!” gridò Trunks, raggiungendo la minore.

Bra gridò venendo risucchiata dal gorgo oscuro, le sue gambe erano affondate completamente seguite dal resto del corpo.

“No!” sbraitò Trunks. Afferrò la sua mano, solo il capo di lei era rimasto emerso.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Bra, che singhiozzò, la coda di cavallo azzurra si era sciolta e le ricadeva ai lati del viso.

“Aiu-tami…” supplicò la ragazza.

Trunks gridò, raggiungendo il secondo livello del supersaiyan e l’afferrò con entrambe le mani.

“Bra!” sbraitò. I suoi capelli iniziarono a diventare più lunghi, la sua aura dorata diventava ora più chiara, ora di un color oro più scuro. Le sopracciglia gli scomparvero, mentre faceva leva con tutta la sua forza, il battito cardiaco accelerato e il fiato mozzo.

Bra perse la presa, la sua mano era sudata e il portale la ingoiò, il gatto saltò dietro alla padrona. Il portale si richiuse, scomparendo.

“BRAAAA!” ululò Trunks. Gli occhi bianchi e colmi di lacrime, che gli rigarono il volto, atterrò in ginocchio sull’asfalto ricomparso, trasformato in supersaiyan di terzo livello.

 


	2. Cap.2 An un-perfect day

Cap.2 An un-perfect day

  


Vetrunks si sedette sul ramo accanto a suo nonno e piegò di lato il capo.

“Dormi?” chiese. Il cielo era andato annuvolandosi sopra di loro.

“Tsk. Riflettevo” mentì Vegeta. Ingoiò uno sbadiglio e socchiuse gli occhi arrossati. “Hai finito i compiti?” chiese.

“Umphf. Mi hai preso per un terrestre. Ci ho messo un attimo” rispose offeso Vetrunks, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Vuoi allenarti?” chiese Vegeta. L’osservò di sottecchi e sorrise.

< Mi assomiglia ogni giorno di più > si disse.

“Certo” disse Vetrunks, guardando suo nonno alzarsi in piedi.

“Non facciamoci beccare, però…” disse Vegeta, dimenando la coda.

“Quest’aura… è papà?” domandò Vetrunks, battendo le palpebre.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte, vedendo dei fulmini splendere in lontananza.

“Tu aspettami qui, vado a vedere” disse, spiccando il volo.

Vetrunks sbuffò, guardandolo levitare via.

< Voglio andare a vedere cosa succede! > pensò.

 

**********

 

“Pistaaaa!” gridò Goten, il cappellino bianco e rosso che teneva in testa, con un logo inciso sopra, rischiava di cadere spinto dalle ampie ciocche dei suoi capelli mori. La maglietta bianca senza maniche che indossava era umida di sudore e all’altezza dell’addome si era rialzata, lasciando scoperti i muscoli prosperosi. La giacca blu legata alla sua cintola con un nodo delle maniche gli ricadeva storta sui jeans.

Una ciocca larga tre dita, della sua capigliatura a cespuglio, gli era finita davanti al viso.

 La soffiò via, tenendo ritte in bilico una decina di pizze, gli scatoli di cartone erano messi in bilico.

< Solitamente sono felice di ricevere tutte queste ordinazioni, ma proprio oggi si è rotto il furgoncino. Se non riesco a consegnarle in tempo, perderò tantissimi clienti! > pensò, ansante.

Schivò un motorino e fece lo slalom tra i passanti sul marciapiede. Gli arrivarono delle urla alle orecchie, si voltò e vide delle persone scomparire inghiottite dalla strada. Grandi gorghi oscuri si stavano aprendo uno dopo l’altro.

 

***********

 

“Quanto ci mette ad arrivare?” si chiese Jonh. Si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma neri che gli ricadevano da un lato e sospirò, giocherellando con il cofanetto viola che teneva in tasca. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla panchina del parco, osservando gli schizzi d’acqua della grande fontana.

Sentì dei passi rapidi e alzò lo sguardo, Kamhara stava correndo verso di lui trafelata, ansimando. La tuta di combattimento strappata in più punti e la giacca viola slacciata.

“Scusami amore, mi stavo allenando e…”. Cominciò a scusarsi la saiyan dai capelli rossi, raggiungendolo.

John le lanciò un’occhiata torva e si alzò in piedi. “Ti devo parlare” la interruppe con tono serio.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Kamy con un filo di voce.

“Tsk” borbottò John, arrossendo, e si mise in ginocchio per terra, le aprì davanti un cofanetto. Al suo interno c’era un anello dalla pietra sfavillante.

“Mi vuoi sposare?” domandò, chiudendo gli occhi. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli fischiava nelle orecchie.

“Sì, sì, sì!” gridò Kamy. Si mise a saltellare sul posto, dimenando furiosamente la coda in un eccitato scodinzolio. “Mille volte sì!” rimarcò il concetto, euforica.

Prese l’anello e lo indossò, John si rimise in piedi. Lei lo abbracciò con trasporto, il demone saiyan rischiò di cadere a terra e si mise sulle punte dei piedi per rimanere ritto.

Kamhara gli cingeva il collo con le braccia, sommergendolo di baci.

“Scusate se vi disturbo, ma abbiamo un problema.

Kamy, ci serve che tu apra un portale per il mondo demoniaco”.

John si staccò dalla fidanzata e si voltò, vedendo che la voce apparteneva a Junior. Goku, Vegeta ed Elly erano atterrati dopo il namecciano.

“Perché?” chiese Kamhara, vedendo che atterravano anche Yamcha e Salva.

 


	3. Cap.3 La protezione del gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Rise di Katy Perry. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdw1uKiTI5c.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 959  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 20. A vive una vita piuttosto normale finché una sera non viene attaccato da un demone. A proteggerlo è il suo gatto, che improvvisamente inizia anche a parlare.

Cap.3 La protezione del gatto

 

Trunks raggiunse il muro con un pugno, a cui ne seguirono molti altri, le sue nocche si graffiarono a sangue, mentre le sue ossa scricchiolavano. Il suo viso era in ombra, rigato dalle lacrime, coperto in parte dai capelli color glicine, teneva la schiena arcuata ed ansimava.

“Non fare così” sussurrò Goten, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Trunks si voltò di scatto e l’allontanò da sé, gli occhi sgranati.

“Lasciami stare! È colpa mia se mia sorella è stata rapita! Dovevo proteggerl…”.

Goten lo abbracciò, interrompendolo.

“La salveremo… Salveremo mia moglie ad ogni costo” lo rassicurò, Trunks urlò, accasciandosi contro di lui.

Il muro era sporco di sangue.

 

*********

 

Bra mugolò, cercava di alzarsi in piedi, ma il suo corpo era intorpidito. La testa le ricadeva di lato, era seduta in ginocchio su una portantina.

Il suo gatto, seduto sul suo grembo, soffiava e cercava di graffiare davanti a sé, teneva le orecchie premute contro la testa. La sua pelliccia nera risaltava sugli ampi vestiti di seta rosa che indossava la figlia di Vegeta.

“Mio padre vi farà a pezzi. Vedrete” biascicò, sentendo la bocca impastata.

Vedeva i demoni dalla pelle ricoperta di luminescenti scaglie madreperla che teneva la portantina, piegati in avanti con la schiena curva, sulle teste glabre avevano dei cappellini neri a forma di cilindro.

“Non temiamo nessuno del mondo dei mortali. Non possono attraversare la grande barriera” disse il demone, negando il capo.

Bra assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non conoscete mio padre” esalò.

< Non riesco a usare il mio corpo, figuriamoci i miei poteri. Devo essere sotto qualche incantesimo > rifletté.

Il demone cercò di accarezzarle la guancia, ma il gatto lo graffiò, soffiando. La creatura ritirò la mano, gemendo.

“Hai paura di un gatto?” domandò Bra, inarcando un sopracciglio azzurro.

“In questo mondo assumono grandi poteri, purtroppo” ringhiò il demone.

“L’unico motivo per cui hai ancora coscienza sono io, padrona. Ti sto salvando la pelliccia. Vedi, sono l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di trasformarti in un docile tributo sacrificale.

Però non potrò resistere ancora, stiamo andando verso un potere che non potrò contrastare” spiegò Neko.

Bra sgranò gli occhi a fatica.

“Da quando parli?” biascicò.

“Da quando sono in questo mondo. Solitamente sono un normalissimo gatto, ma… Ti proteggerò da questo demone a qualsiasi costo, padroncina” promise Neko.

< Diamine, se solo ci fosse Elly. Avrebbe voluta vederla una cosa così! > rifletté.

“Senti, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo visto le mio origini, io avevo una vita abbastanza normale fino ad ora. Quindi spiegami cosa ci faccio qui” ordinò Bra. Riuscì a tenere dritta la testa, i suoi capelli erano agghindati in uno chignon legato sopra la testa con spesse corde rosse decorate da pennacchi e bastoncini decorati di legno.

“La mia gente prosciuga la giovinezza alle vittime sacrificali, ma solo una viene data in sposa al dio dei demoni” spiegò la creatura.

“Una specie di dio della distruzione?” domandò Bra.

Guardò Neko saltellare sul posto, la coda ritta dalla peluria gonfia e la schiena inarcata, mentre mostrava gli artigli.

“No, un dio della creazione. Un essere che richiama la purezza dei draghi, ma ha la potenza dei demoni.

Tu sei la predestinata per giacere con lui nel talamo eterno nella tenda segreta”

“Sai che dono. Preferisco tornare a casa… e poi ho già un marito. Preferisco giacere con lui”

< Dovrei essere con Goshin in questo momento. Mi sembra tutto uno strano incubo…

Qui è tutto assurdo. Si vede che è un altro mondo, il sole è così accecante anche se brilla poco e i fiori di sakura cadono come se fossero fiocchi di neve. I gatti parlano, poi! > pensò.

 

*******

 

“Non è possibile. Sicuro che non hai sbagliato qualcosa nell’evocazione?!” gridò Yamcha, indicando con una mano la barriera.

“Modera i termini, mollusco. La ‘mia’ Kamhara non sbaglia” ringhiò John, puntandogli contro l’indice.

< Ci mancava un altro Vegeta > pensò Yamcha, sbuffando.

“No, purtroppo. Il passaggio è questo, ma non tutti possono passare. Anche con i miei poteri ci vorrebbero mesi per forzarlo” gemette Kamhara.

“Non ti abbattere. Grazie anche solo per il portale” disse Elly. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Junior attraversarlo.

“Aspetta, come hai fatto?” domandò. Lo seguì, passando a sua volta.

Salva cercò di seguirli, ma venne rispedito indietro, rischiando di cadere.

< Non ho mai visto Trunks così distrutto. Se non ci fosse stato Goten con lui, non me la sarei sentito di lasciarlo solo > pensò Vegeta. Tastò il portale e sentì un’energia respingerlo.

“Tsk, non possiamo venire” constatò.

“Non è possibile!” gridò Goku, tirando un calcio alla barriera. Un dolore lo colse al piede, saltellò gemendo, tenendoselo con entrambe le mani, le lacrime agli occhi.

Junior li guardò dall’altra parte.

“Possiamo provare qualcos’altro…” tentò.

Vegeta negò con il capo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Io non posso salvarla, non posso passare dall’altra parte.

Solo tu puoi, con la corona di Re dei Demoni. Vai e riportami mia figlia” disse.

Junior impallidì e guardò Goku.

“Son” esalò.

“Vegeta ha ragione, questa volta dovremo perderci il divertimento” disse.

Junior serrò un pugno, graffiandosi la pelle verde del palmo con le lunghe unghie nere.

“Umph, non mi piace dover dipendere da qualcuno. Quindi datti una mossa, la mia bambina è lì fuori” ordinò il principe dei saiyan.

Junior annuì.

“Perché io sono riuscita a passare?” domandò Elly, avvicinandosi al suo sensei.

“Risulti la mia principessa. Ora diamoci una mossa” ordinò Junior.

Elly arrossì, facendo un sorriso felino.

< Bra, resisti, stiamo venendo a salvarti. Anche se, conoscendoti, qualcosa mi dice che dovremo salvare i demoni da te > pensò.

Salva la guardò.

“Vedete di stare attenti” disse, rivolto alla migliore amica.

Elly gli fece il segno della vittoria, sorridendogli, e lo rassicurò: “Io sono sempre attenta”.

 


	4. Cap.4 Cucciolo d’uomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remake di Mio cucciolo d’uomo.

Cap.4 Cucciolo d’uomo

 

Goku atterrò davanti a Goten, guardandolo appoggiato alla barriera semitrasparente, le braccia strette al petto e le mani appoggiate sulle spalle.

“Urca, sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” disse, avanzando verso di lui.

Goten alzò lentamente la testa, aveva gli occhi arrossati e il naso umido, si pulì le gote bagnate di lacrime con il dorso della mano.

“Non riesco a passare, per quanto ci riesca. Non posso raggiungere la mia Bra” biascicò con voce roca.

< Mio cucciolo d’uomo, tu e Gohan avete il cuore di vostra madre; ma tu sei anche così simile a me. Hai tutti i miei difetti, alle volte siamo troppo cocciuti e non riusciamo a delegare ad altri le nostre battaglie > pensò Goku.

Lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui,

“Lasciati dare un consiglio da qualcuno che ha commesso i tuoi stessi errori e ha vissuto questi timori prima di te.

Questa volta puoi solo credere in Junior ed Elly. Ci penseranno loro a Bra” disse.

Goten sentì la madre del genitore venirgli posata sulla testa.

“Gli stessi timori?” domandò.

Goku annuì lentamente, rispondendo: “Contro Cell non potevo fare nulla. Dovetti lasciare combattere tuo fratello Gohan, anche se era solo un bambino era l’unico che poteva salvare la Terra… e con essa la mia amata Chichi”.

“Dove pensi che sia adesso, Bra? Sarà spaventata?” gemette Goten.

Goku gli posò la testa sulla sua, i suoi capelli mori si confusero con quelli del figlio.

“Ascoltami. In questo momento il piccolo Goshin ha bisogno di te. Lo so che è dura stare a casa, dove tutto ti ricorda lei, ed essere forte. Però un padre deve saper mettere da parte i propri desideri per i suoi bambini.

Io sono il primo che fin troppe volte non ci riesce, ma so che è giusto” disse.

< Io che avrei soltanto farvi crescere realizzati, vederci realizzare i vostri sogni. Invece sono costretto a farvi affrontare da soli i vostri incubi.

Mi chiedo se un giorno spiccherete il volo, aprirete le vostre ali al vento e mi lascerete indietro. Se quando verrà il momento e sfiderete anche il sole, vi ricorderete di me > pensò.

“Davvero sei riuscito a farti da parte per il bene degli altri? Ad accettare che tu non potevi niente?” esalò Goten con voce tremante.

< Mio piccolo uomo, ti chiedo perdono per tutto quello che non riesco ad essere come padre. Io stesso non so neanche capire come mai compio quegli sbagli ed ho il terrore che le mie insicurezze si riflettano su di te, tuo fratello o la tua piccola sorellina > pensò Goku.

“Sì. Continuare a restare qui, illudendoti che alla fine riuscirai a forzare la barriera, non farà altro che alimentare delusioni. Devi sperare, per farlo ci vuole anche più forza che nel combattere direttamente” disse.

Goten si rialzò in piedi, il padre gli sorrise, si alzò a sua volta e gli accarezzò la testa con la mano, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Allora mi occuperò di Goten. Voglio avere fiducia anche in Bra” disse Goten con voce tremante.

“Bravo, figliolo” sussurrò Goku.

< Mi chiedo se Vegeta in questo momento stia dovendo fare lo stesso discorso a Trunks. Per lui, così orgoglioso, dev’essere peggio che per chiunque altro; non può salvare sua figlia e deve dire a Trunks di farsi da parte in queste condizioni > pensò.

Goten abbracciò il padre e gli nascose il viso contro il petto muscoloso, singhiozzando.


	5. Cap.5 Katei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remake di Mia Nonna.

Cap.5 Katei

 

< Sarei voluto andare da Vegeta, ma questo ha la priorità > pensò Goku. Sospirò pesantemente e volò fino a una Casupola nei Monti Paoz, illuminato dalla luce della luna. Passò di fianco alle cime degli alberi e iniziò ad atterrare, vicino a una caverna.

Radish era raggomitolato sul tetto, calde lacrime gli scivolavano lungo il viso, tremava e il suo respiro era affannato.

Goku gli atterrò alle spalle, inginocchiato.

“Ho sentito la tua aura diminuire di colpo. Qualche nemico?” domandò.

Radish negò con la testa, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Non pensare che io sia un vigliacco, ti prego. Lo so che non ho la potenza combattiva di Turles, o le tue incredibili doti” esalò, mentre le lacrime sgorgavano copiose dai suoi occhi.

< Se Pamela mi vedesse così mi prenderebbe in giro. Sin da bambini, quando ero debole, mi dava due schiaffi e mi faceva riprendere a forza. Era un migliore amico davvero crudele > pensò.

< Mi dispiace di farti sentire così insulso. Tu sei un guerriero fiero e potente, non importa se sei meno potente di me.

Vorrei dirti tante cose, ma mi sento in colpa. In fondo ho permesso io a Junior di ucciderti, dovetti farlo a malincuore, non mi avevi lasciato scelta > rifletté Goku.

“Radish. Tu non hai mai gettato la spugna, in nessuno scontro…” disse, allungando la mano verso di lui.

Radish la allontanò con un pugno.

“Se mi sono messo a piagnucolare quando ci siamo affrontati” ringhiò.

Goku affondò la mano nei suoi morbidi capelli, accarezzandogli la testa. “Sono stato il primo a barare. Non avrei dovuto tirarti la cosa” sussurrò.

“Ed io non avrei dovuto rapire tuo figlio.

Ascolta… tu assomigliavi così tanto a nostro padre. Lui era un grande eroe, diverso da tutti gli altri della nostra razza. Però… non mi ascolta… non mi ha mai ascoltato, capito. Io ero più simile a nostra madre.

Nella vita non sono stato altro che un servo incapace di compiere le sue missioni.

Nostro padre non potrà mai considerarmi suo figlio” gemette Radish.

Goku lo abbracciò da dietro, dicendo: “Cos’è successo? Perché stai così?” domandò.

“Sai, sono padre, ho un magnifico figlio che nonostante mi somigli fisicamente, ha il cipiglio di sua madre. So cosa vuol dire temere per loro.

Ed ora non posso aiutare il mio principe. Lo vedo a struggersi, rinchiuso nel suo dolore. Non sono mai riuscito a proteggere Vegeta. Per quanto ci provassi, per lui ero solo un peso” gemette Radish.

“Non è assolutamente vero. Lui non ne parla, ma ti ha sempre considerato un fratello maggiore… e vorrei poterlo fare anch’io.

M’insegnerai ad essere un saiyan, fratellone?” chiese Goku.

Radish si voltò e lo prese tra le braccia, singhiozzando più forte.

“Fratellino…” gemette.

“Il mio nonnino diceva che chi cerca trova, ma chi non trova è perché ci mette troppa forza e cade giù. Smettila di cercare di essere quello che non sei, concentrati sulle tue tante capacità. Non rimanere intrappolato in una ragnatela di pensieri negativi” disse Goku, strofinandogli la testa sul petto.

“Ci proverò, Kakaroth” sussurrò Radish.

 


	6. Cap. 6 La magia della musica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Rise di Katy Perry.

Cap. 6 La magia della musica

 

Una serie di mani nere, e lisce, scivolarono fuori dal terreno butterato.

Neko3-2-3-2 si mise a correre e a saltare schivandole. Le dita si protendevano verso il felino, non riuscendo ad afferrare le sue agili zampette scattangti.

“Non voglio! Ho detto che non voglio!” gridò Bra. Il suo corpo intorpidito aveva cominciato a muoversi, dimenò il capo.

Il capo dei demoni che l’aveva rapita la teneva sollevata per le braccia, ignorando la giovane che scalciava.

“Lasciami andare!” gridò Bra.

Il dio si passò una mano tra gli sparati capelli bianchi, che brillavano di luce azzurrina. Con l’altro braccio teneva stretta la ragazza al suo petto scattante. Il suo viso era giovanile, le sue labbra sottili.

“Lasciami!” ruggì Bra, di gola.

La divinità allungò una mano e lanciò un fulmine, colpendo con la folgore il terreno vicino al gatto. Il contraccolpo fece volare la bestiola all’indietro, facendole perdere i sensi.

“Neko! Bastardi, lasciate andare il mio gatto!” urlò Bra. Raggiunse l’avversario con una testata, questo perse la presa e lei cadde a terra, si allontanò rotolando e raggiunse il suo gatto. A fatica, ansante, si rialzò in piedi.

“La mia sposa ha il carattere che volevo che avesse” disse la divinità creatrice, mettendo le mani in tasca.

Bra prese tra le braccia Neko 3-1-3-2, ancora incosciente, e corse fino all’orlo di un burrone. Si voltò, vedendo i demoni armati di lancia correre verso di lei. Si girò e saltò, l’ampia stoffa del suo kimono ondeggiava intorno a lei, mentre i suoi capelli azzurri avevano creato una morbida nuvola intorno al suo viso.

< Non posso volare o trasformarmi, ma preferisco morire che piegarmi a qualcuno, fosse anche un dio > pensò, mentre il vento gelido le sferzava il viso.

 

*******

 

 

Junior strappò l’ocarina di mano al sacerdote, che indietreggiò. Il namecciano corrugò la fronte, le sue antenne ondeggiavano sul suo capo, mentre il vento gli faceva veleggiare l’ampio mantello candido dietro le spalle muscolose.

“Questa la prendo io” disse con voce gutturale.

Il demone gridò e si mise a correre, fu raggiunto da un’onda che lo incenerì.

Junior abbassò la mano con cui aveva sparato il corpo e guardò lo strumento, ne studiò la superficie liscia e i piccoli buchi.

< Quindi tutto il loro potere è legato a degli strumenti? Possono davvero degli oggetti così innocui incanalare la magia demoniaca?

La musica avevo già capito essere uno strumento potente. Mi sembra che Tapion utilizzasse uno strumento come questo e Vegeta evoca i poteri della fenice cantando. Son non vocalizza, ma il suo drago risponde all’urlo della sua voce e di certo non è un suono che si può ignorare.

Non capisco in tutto questo cosa c’entri la mia corona. Giuro che se mi fa iniziare a cantare come lo scimmione, lascio perdere tutto e rinuncio a questo dannato potere > rifletté.

< Sensei, mentre tu continui a riflettere, io inizio a combattere > gli comunicò mentalmente Elly.

Atterrò e appoggiò Bra ai suoi piedi, la ragazza teneva ancora il suo micio tra le braccia.

“Inizio a sentirmi meno intorpidita” esalò Briefs.

Elly si mise davanti a lei e piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Allora puoi iniziare a combattere, invece di suicidarti lanciandoti dai burroni” disse.

< Se fossimo arrivati anche solo un minuto dopo, non saremmo riusciti a salvarlo. Abbiamo perso troppo tempo nei palazzi labirintici di questo luogo. Apparentemente sembra di essere tornati al periodo Evo Giapponese, ma brulica di strane creature e mi sono voluta prendere fin troppo tempo per studiarli e capirci qualcosa > si rimproverò.

Bra digrignò i denti.

“ _Tsk_. Appena mi riprendo, vedrai” sibilò, posando il micetto accanto alle sue gambe.

< Si sta riprendendo, meno male. Dannazione, non mi piace l’idea di dover essere debitrice della mia vita con qualcuno, ma tra tutti… sono felice si tratti di lei > rifletté.

“Sappi che la loro magia è nei loro strumenti. Distruggi quelli, prima” ordinò Elly.

Bra annuì, dicendo: “Ricevuto”.

< Era qualcosa di abbastanza facile da dedurre, ma non credo lei fosse in condizione per vedere gli indizi > pensò Elly.

< Ovvio? Solo per te, piccoletta. Sei tu Sherlock tra noi >. Scherzò telepaticamente Junior.

Elly alzò le mani sopra la testa, la lunga treccia le si sciolse e i capelli color dell’oro iniziarono a danzare come serpi, alzandosi verso l’alto, intorno al suo capo.

Le sue sopracciglia scomparvero, mentre le sue ciocche si facevano larghe tre dita; la sua aura abbagliò i suoi avversari. L’energia che emanava iniziò a far saltare le scaglie di madreperla sui corpi dei demoni.

“Piegatevi a colei che un giorno sarà la mia ‘regina’” disse Junior. Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

< Una volta eliminata la magia, non sono dei nemici così formidabili. Mi sa che potrò far fare semplicemente a lei, mi godrò lo spettacolo > pensò.

< Devo assolutamente riprendermi ora. Mentre lei si occupa di questa feccia io potrò vendicarmi di quella maledetta divinità.

Capirà quanto sia stata una scelta sbagliata designarmi come sua futura sposa > si disse Bra. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, iniziò a strapparsi i fronzoli della veste, dilaniando rumorosamente la stoffa. Rimase in reggiseno e slip, riuscì ad aumentare la sua aura.

Il suo grido squarciò il cielo circostante, insieme a quello di Elly.

Junior vide Bra, trasformata in supersaiyan, sfrecciare alle spalle di Elly. La saiyan bionda, nel frattempo, aveva raggiunto il terzo livello e stava decimando l’esercito nemico. La sua capigliatura arrivava fino ai suoi piedi, ogni ciocca era larga almeno quattro dita.

 


	7. Cap.7 Bra contro il dio demone drago

Cap.7 Bra contro il dio demone drago

 

Junior si avvicinò ad Elly e guardò il sangue che le macchiava i vestiti con occhio critico. Alle sue spalle erano crollati i tetti di diverse case in stile giapponese, nel terreno si erano aperti enormi crateri.

“Abbiamo portato al tracollo questo posto” disse il namecciano, guardando i vestiti sporchi di sangue della ragazza.

Elly si grattò una macchia di sporco sulla sua guancia e scrollò le spalle.

“Hai ancora l’ocarina?” domandò.

Junior annuì, sentiva delle grida in sottofondo e corrugò la fronte, la sua pelle verde era leggermente più pallida.

“Non hai intenzione di aiutare Bra? Siamo venuti per salvarla” disse Junior.

“Non ci provate neanche, questa è la sua guerra. Offendereste il suo orgoglio” disse Neko, giocherellando con la zampa con una roccia per terra. Dal cielo cadevano dei petali rosa di ciliegio grandi un pugno.

Alle orecchie pelose dell’animale arrivava il gorgoglio di un fiume e lo spumeggiare dell’acqua.

“Ha ragione lui… Anche se non credevo che i gatti sapessero parlare” disse Elly, legandosi nuovamente i capelli in una treccia, che le ricadeva sulla spalla. Il suo corpo si era fatto più minuto, i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano riflettendo la luce del giorno.

“Penso sia questo mondo. Cosa devo farci con l’ocarina?” domandò Junior.

“Suonarlo. Questo dovrebbe permetterti di controllare i demoni di questo mondo, prima che arrivino i rinforzi del padrone di casa. Anche perché credo che Bra lo voglia farlo fuori e la popolazione non sarà felice di perdere il suo re” spiegò Elly.

Junior corrugò la fronte.

“Pensi si possa uccidere un dio?” domandò.

Elly assottigliò gli occhi.

“Io credo che tutto questo sia un piano di quella divinità. Si vede subito che è fisicamente corrotto, deve aver perso il controllo. Facendosi uccidere rinascerebbe. Probabilmente sta provocando Bra proprio per ottenere questo” spiegò.

Junior annuì con aria tormentata.

“Spiegherebbe perché se l’è presa con la figlia di Junior” sussurrò roco.

 

*******

 

“Posso sapere come ti chiami, pervertito?!” gridò Bra, mentre lanciava una serie di onde dorate a tappeto.

L’avversario appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e si spostò velocemente, levitando con i piedi alzati.

“Dovrai impegnarti un po’ di più per sapere il mio nome, tesoro” la sfidò.

Bra lanciò un’onda grande quanto una testa che si abbatté contro di lui, l’avversario distrusse l’onda con un calcio, facendo alzare un polverone.

I capelli azzurri del drago brillavano di luce propria e i suoi occhi blu intenso scrutavano la saiyan.

Intorno a lui si addensavano nubi bluastre, pregne di pesanti petali che cadevano sul terreno dando vita a scintille. Sfrigolanti fulmini si dipartivano azzurrini dalle sue dita pallide.

Bra lo colpì all’addome con un pugno, all’altezza di una grande gemma blu. Diverse altre pietre spuntavano dal corpo pallido del demone, rassomigliando a lisci zaffiri ovali.

“Forse potrei dirtelo dopo il nostro matrimonio” disse il drago. Allungò la mano, Bra fu costretta a fare lo slalom tra una serie di fulmini che si abbattevano dal cielo.

La luce prodotta dai colpi elettrici del dio drago si riflettevano sulle placche dorate che coprivano il suo corpo.

Il nemico scattò e raggiunse Bra con un calcio, la saiyan ricadde pesantemente a terra, sputando sangue.

La giovane rotolò di fianco, riuscendo ad evitare un altro colpo, e con uno scatto felino si rimise in piedi, costringendo il nemico ad arretrare di un passo con una gomitata al fianco.

Il dio della creazione cercò di raggiungerla con un raggio sparato dagli occhi, ma il suo colpo venne deflesso dall’aura dell’avversaria.

Bra si piegò all’indietro, evitando un colpo della coda del nemico, di un luccicante color oro. Si rialzò e si passò il dorso della mano sul viso sudato, ghignando.

“Ho notato solo ora che sei un pikachù”. Scherzò, indicando con la testa la parte finale della coda di lui, con la forma di una saetta.

“Oh, ricordati questo nomignolo. Potrai usarlo nelle nostre notti di passione quando ti farò essere ‘elettrizzata’” propose lui. Allungò una mano davanti a sé e lanciò una serie di fulmini con le mani.

“Sognatelo” gridò Bra. Li assorbì con la sua aura e li trasformò un attacco che colpì in pieno il nemico, facendo fumare il suo corpo, ferendolo superficialmente.

“Ora sì che ragioniamo, bellezza” sussurrò il dio drago.

< Dannato, ha fin troppo carisma per essere un pervertito! > pensò Bra, digrignando i denti.

“Non chiamarmi bellezza!” gridò Bra.

Il dio dei demoni scrollò le spalle, dimenando furiosamente la coda. “Oh, ma la conosco bene... la bellezza. La mia gente ormai è così corrotta e vecchia che ha imparato a prosciugare la bellezza, la giovinezza e la diversità delle sue vittime”.

< Saresti stata una dea demoniaca perfetta. Peccato tu preferisca quella semplice ‘scimmia’ di tuo marito. Non ti valuti abbastanza > pensò.

 


	8. Cap.8 La vittoria di Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore- In the city; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ9t-xYgGEI.

Cap.8 La vittoria di Bra

 

Bra piegò all’indietro la schiena e appoggiò le mani per terra, graffiandosi i palmi, e si diede la spinta, allontanandosi dal nemico con una serie di capriole.

_Goshin chiuse gli occhi e allungò le manine paffutelle verso la madre._

_Bra gli sorrise e lo prese tra le braccia, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Sei identico al tuo papà, mio tesoro” disse._

_Goshin ridacchiò, gorgogliando, mentre una ciocca mora larga tre dita gli finiva davanti al viso paffutello, i suoi capelli a cespuglio svettavano sparati intorno alla sua faccia rosea._

 

Bra avvertì una bruciatura alla spalla, mentre un fulmine la colpiva di striscio. Alcune carcasse abbandonate per terra emanavano un forte odore di bruciato che le diede la nausea, fumavano annerite, colpite dai fulmini.

Allargò le gambe, caricando al massimo la sua aura, e conficcò i piedi per terra, allungò una mano con le dita unite davanti a sé, tenendo il polso con l’altra.

< In questo momento è scoperto. Mi è quasi sembrato che mi desse il tempo per trovare la forza per spazzarlo via.

Poco m’importa, voglio chiudere tutto questo alla svelta e tornare a casa > pensò.

 

_“Mi hanno assunto! Finalmente potrò lavorare nella pizzeria come ho sempre sognato!” gridò Goten._

_Bra gli si poggiò contro il petto, ridacchiando._

_“Sai che se lo chiedessi a mia madre, lei te la comprerebbe?” domandò._

_Goten l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola volteggiare, la coda di cavallo di lei ondeggiava._

_“Per ora sono il fattorino, ma presto sarò cuoco. Un giorno ne avrò una mia senza dover dipendere da nessuno” disse._

_Bra gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò._

_“Mi piace vederti così allegro” ammise._

 

“Final Flash!” gridò Bra con tutta la sua forza, sparando un raggio di energia dorata.

Il nemico scomparve in una serie di scintille simili a lucciole, mentre nel terreno si apriva una voragine dentro cui franarono i corpi e metà di un edificio di legno.

Si alzò un polverone denso, mentre Bra abbassava il braccio.

“Tsk. Tutto qui, damerino?” ringhiò. Sputò sangue e si voltò, raggiungendo Elly e Junior.

La saiyan dai capelli biondi aveva delle pile di libri appoggiate intorno a lei e, dall’interno di un edificio semidistrutto, il namecciano stava portandone altre pile.

Bra raggiunse il suo gatto, che iniziò a farle le fusa, strusciandosi contro le sue gambe.

“Non ti mancherà la mia capacità di parlare, padrona?” chiese Neko.

Bra gli fece i grattini dietro l’orecchio e il felino iniziò a fare le fusa, facendo fremere soddisfatto i baffi.

“Non c’è né bisogno, tu ti fai capire sempre senza nessun problema” disse.

Junior schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Vieni qui, hai bisogno che ti faccia avere dei vestiti” disse, avvicinandosi a Bra.

Quest’ultima arrossì, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Umphf. Non è un’idea cattiva” borbottò.

< Quando era bambina sembrava così dolce, spontanea, con quel codino. La versione dolce di Bulma… Solo io sapevo la sua vera natura. Praticamente è Vegeta in gonnella ed ora si nota proprio > pensò Junior, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.


	9. Cap.9 Intrappolati

Cap.9 Intrappolati

 

Baba sospirò, seduta sulla sua sfera, al cui interno c’erano l’immagine di Bra, con il gatto nero sulla spalla e una tuta gemella a quella di Junior senza mantello, Elly sporca di fango e con i vestiti strappati in diversi punti, e il namecciano.

“Sono due ore che stiamo aspettando ed io ho anche fame. Potevate dircelo che eravate bloccati” piagnucolò Goku. Saltò all’indietro con aria preoccupata quando Vegeta fece esplodere la sua aura.

“Cosa vuol dire che non potete passare?!”  gridò il principe dei saiyan.

“A quanto pare il passaggio della strega ci ha fatto entrare in questa dimensione, ma non ci permette di uscire.

Dobbiamo aspettare un anno” spiegò Junior, incrociando le braccia al petto. Sul viso aguzzo aveva un’espressione serafica.

“Quanto?!” gridò Goten, impallidendo.

“Bra è la mia bambina e la rivoglio a casa. Inoltre non potete lasciare vostro figlio Jaden così a lungo” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Vegeta, calmati. Non credo che nemmeno loro vogliano rimanere così tanto lì” disse Goku, dimenando le mani davanti a lui per calmarlo.

“No, infatti. Perciò ho studiato qualche antico libro che ho trovato nelle sale del palazzo…” spiegò Elly, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Pe farla breve, il topo da biblioteca è riuscito a decriptare quei volumi marcescenti e ha trovato una soluzione” disse Bra, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Esatto. Vi faremo passare due oggetti magici. Dopodiché il portale di Kamy si chiuderà e lei non potrà farne un altro.

Tra un mese esatto, quando la luna sarà nel giusto asse con la terra, dovrete farle fare un incantesimo con la gemma magica. Una gemma di grande purezza, simile a una lacrima, che vi faremo avere.

L’altro oggetto sarà un’ocarina. Mentre lei recita la formula, dovrete suonarla, e noi torneremo” spiegò Elly. Si mosse concitatamente, facendo ondeggiare la sua spessa treccia bionda.

“Urca, io non ci ho capito niente” ammise Goku, grattandosi la testa e scompigliando i capelli a cespuglio neri.

“Tranquillo, papà, me lo ricorderò io” lo rassicurò Gohan, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Sì, ma nei testi c’era un monito. La mocciosa cerca di rassicurarmi dicendo che è sicuramente la parte che riguarda il mito, ma io non sono d’accordo. C’era scritto che nel momento in cui si farà il rituale, sarà possibile compiere dei piccoli miracoli, ma la dea stessa della morte tornerà dal regno dell’aldilà e camminerà tra gli uomini” spiegò il namecciano.

Goten rabbrividì. “Allegria. Speriamo di non fare disastri, allora” gemette.

< Un mese… un mese senza mia moglie. Ce la farò da solo con Goten?

Ho appena iniziato col lavoro ed è a tempo pieno. Urca, dovrò chiedere aiuto a mia madre. Dannazione, che situazione!

Vorrei andare da Bra, abbracciarla, proteggerla. Se ci fossero altri demoni pronti a farle del male? Probabilmente li avvelenerebbe o farebbe a pezzi, ma non è quello il punto >. I pensieri si accavallavano, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia.

“Tranquilli, contate pure su di me” disse Kamhara. Chiuse gli occhi e fece il segno dell’ok.

“Noi qui terremo duro. Conosciamo anche un posto dove ci sono dei pesci ottimi, ce la caveremo” li rassicurò Elly.

Vegeta ringhiò di fastidio.


	10. Cap.10 Everything is quiet, apparently

Cap.10 Everything is quiet, apparently   


< Non avrei dovuto proporre a Vegeta questo allenamento. In questo momento è troppo aggressivo, quasi pericoloso per entrambi…

Non fa altro che girare intorno a quell’ocarina. Ha finito per ossessionare tutti con quell’oggetto. Persino Vetrunks adesso ne sembra pericolosamente attratto > pensò Goku.

Fece lo slalom tra una serie di ki-blast fiammeggianti che cadevano tutt’intorno a lui, si riparò dietro un albero che venne spezzato in due. Si portò due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò, Briefs lo avvertì apparire e cercò di colpirlo con un calcio.

Goku schivò all’ultimo, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

< Urca!

Con quel colpo avrebbe potuto rompermi l’osso del collo > pensò. Entrambi dimenavano furiosamente le code, la pelliccia del supersaiyan di sesto livello ricopriva i loro corpi.

Vegeta emanava pura energia nera, mentre Goku risplendeva di accecante luce color oro. Le due masse si scontravano, creando l’effetto di due piccoli soli intenti a duellare in cielo.

<Dopo aver rischiato di perdere Bulma di recente, gli basta poco per crollare. Psicologicamente non si era ancora del tutto ripreso.

Non avrebbero dovuto portargli via Bra proprio ora. Anche se sta bene, non si placherà finché non potrà di nuovo abbracciarla > pensò Son. Gridò quando un attacco di Vegeta rischiò di squarciarlo in due.

“Pugno del drago!” gridò, rimandando indietro la tecnica con la sua. Un titanico drago dorato si abbatté sul principe dei saiyan facendolo rovinare al suolo.

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku, atterrando accanto al principe dei saiyan.

Quest’ultimo sputò dell’erba che gli era finita in bocca, era ricoperto di fango e un ematoma gli era apparso sulla fronte.

“Mi dispiace…” disse Son, allungando la mano verso di lui.

Vegeta l’allontanò ringhiando, rialzandosi in piedi. “Sei impazzito, Kakaroth?!” sbraitò, rosso in volto.

Il fumo che si era alzato per l’esplosione del suo corpo si diradava nella piana, lasciando la leggera nebbiolina tra gli alberi. Il muschio che ricopriva le nodose cortecce castane pungeva le narici di entrambi i guerrieri, mentre sia nelle rocce che nel terreno c’erano delle conche create dai colpi.

“Non doveva uscire così potente. Sembrava attivo il potere del drago” disse Son.

Vegeta si sfregò la fronte, la testa gli doleva.

“Dannazione, deve aver fatto corto circuito col mio dannato potere reale. Sta dando di matto…” sibilò.

< Sto perdendo fin troppo il controllo > rifletté, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

Goku gli accarezzò il simbolo, ci fu un bagliore blu scuro che investì entrambi, accecandoli.

Vegeta avvertì una strana sensazione alla testa, i suoi capelli ondeggiavano.

< Che cosa mi sta succedendo? Non ditemi che si sono di nuovi dimezzati! Ho fatto così tanta fatica per farli ricrescere insieme alla coda per sentirmi di nuovo un vero saiyan.

Magari stanno per cadere! Mi ridurrò come Nappa > pensò. Cadde in ginocchio, la testa gli pulsava, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e, a tentoni, si passò le mani tra i capelli. Li trovò a fiamma come prima, le ciocche larghe quattro dita erano leggermente più morbide.

“Vegeta…” sussurrò Goku. Si nascose la bocca con la mano, soffocando una risata.

“Non dirmelo… qualsiasi cosa mi sia capitato, non dirmelo” gemette il principe dei saiyan, serrando gli occhi.

“Urca… Diciamo che per una volta l’appellativo di principe è azzeccato” ammise Goku. Inghiottì un paio di volte il riso, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e il viso arrossato.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, deglutì vedendo che indossava un mantello rosso decorato con del morbido visone bianco. Aveva una battle-suit classica, ma completamente d’oro e gli era apparso al collo il medaglione dei saiyan. Quest’ultimo brillava riflettendo i raggi solari che riuscivano a penetrare attraverso gli alberi della foresta.

Vegeta vedeva rosso con un occhio a causa del vetro rosso di uno scouter.

“Che diamine…” esalò.

“Hai uno scouter con i ghirigori dorati e argentati” mormorò Goku, indicandogli il viso con la coda.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente.

“Dimmi, noti qualcosa nei capelli?” biascicò.

“Ti sono tornati i riflessi rossi come quando eri ragazzo, per il resto non mi sembra. Oh, lo sai che i tuoi occhi ora hanno dei riflessi color laguna?

… E la tua pelle… giurerei che è più chiara da solito” rifletté Goku, camminandogli intorno.

Vegeta ticchettò con uno degli stivaletti blu notte che indossava, nell’unica parte bianca della sua armatura, sul petto, risaltava il simbolo della stirpe reale Vegeta.

“Tutto questo è decisamente colpa di quella maledetta fenice. Prima o poi le tirerò il collo” biascicò Vegeta, massaggiandosi le tempie. Indossava dei guanti bianchi, ma la stoffa di seta era più morbida di quella di tela solita.

Il viso di Vegeta era bluastro per il terrore e il disgusto, mentre si tastava una tiara d’oro sul capo, con incastonato un grande zaffiro e due rubini più piccoli.

“Voglio cambiarmi, ora” gemette Briefs.

“Sarò meglio passare da casa mia, di nascosto. Dovrei avere qualcosa della tua taglia rimasta quando sei venuto a casa mia” disse Goku.

< Diciamo pure qualche mio vestito che ti sei rubato. Io devo capire perché lo fai. Ti stanno palesemente piccoli e i tuoi muscoli trasbordano da tutte le parti, ma continui a ‘prendermeli in prestito’ > pensò Vegeta, scuotendo il capo.


	11. Cap.11 Quiet appearance

Cap.11 Quiet appearance

“Buono bello di papà, buono…”. La voce di Goten risuonava come una cantilena, mentre il giovane cullava Goshin al petto.

< Ha il pannolino pulito, ha mangiato, ha fatto il ruttino…

La verità è che vuole sua madre. La vogliamo entrambi, non vedo l’ora di poterla riavere con me > pensò Goten. 

Goshin strillava, il viso arrossato e i lacrimoni che gli rigavano le guance.

Una farfalla volava fuori dalla finestra, spiccando sulle diverse tonalità di verde degli alberi della finestra.

*******

May si appoggiò con le braccia al davanzale della finestra e si issò, muovendo le gambine e dimenando i piedini stretti dalle ballerine con la cinghietta.

“Quando torna papà?” domandò, guardando il cielo blu davanti a lei.

Chichi, seduta in un angolo della stanza su una sedia, era intenta a cucire una tuta arancione, altre, strappate in diversi punti, alle volte semi-distrutte, erano abbandonate per terra accanto a lei in una pila.

“Devo aspettare lui per andare a giocare?” chiese la bambina.

“Sì, non mi va che tu vada in giro da sola” rispose Chichi, sospirando.

< Con quella faccenda dei demoni, non mi sento per niente tranquilla. Qui tra i monti nessuno saprebbe se dovesse succederci qualcosa.

Se solo May capisse, ma quella piccola è come suo padre, e i suoi fratelli prima di lei. Non posso rinchiuderla a lungo > pensò, negando il capo.

Si sentì bussare la porta.

May corse alla porta con espressione sorridente ed eccitata, aprì la porta e alzò il capo.

“Vetrunks, Gorin, Latys! Che bello!” gridò, trovandosi davanti gli altri bambini.

“Ehy, voi…” disse Chichi. Si alzò in piedi, vedendo i piccoli correre via, lungo il prato verde intorno alla casa.

Pan entrò e le sorrise.

“Hai bisogno di una mano, nonna?” domandò.

Chichi l’abbracciò. “Oh, Pan, mi faresti un vero piacere” disse sinceramente contenta.

< Aiutare è l’unico modo che ho per non pensare alla mia amica Bra. So che adesso non è in pericolo, ma mi manca > pensò. 

“Così poi possiamo andare a controllare i bambini” mormorò Chichi.

“Di quello non devi preoccuparti, è venuta anche Lunch; è qua fuori, li sta già tenendo d’occhio” la rassicurò la nipote.

*****

“Certo, ovvio…” disse Trunks. Il telefono era bollente vicino al suo viso, lo sentiva scottare sull’orecchio. “… Come vuole lei. Non si preoccupi”. Roteò gli occhi e trattenne un sospiro.

Il suo ufficio in penombra brillava della luce blu che si alzava dal suo apparecchio. “… Le pratiche saranno pronte per domani stesso…”. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, si massaggiò una spalla stretta dalla giacca del suo completo.

< Non riesco a non pensare a mia sorella. Non riesco a concentrarmi sul mio lavoro, sempre così stressante. Sono un uomo adulto, non posso passare il tempo a piangere.

Ho delle responsabilità > pensò, si allargò la cravatta e si slacciò il primo bottone della camicia, liberandosi dal colletto. < Vorrei buttare la scrivania, con tutte queste carte, dalla finestra. Scappare via, come un ragazzino immaturo > pensò.

“Provvederò io stesso del controllo del bilancio, signore…” disse, mantenendo lo stesso tono professionale.


	12. Cap.12 Little demon

Cap.12 Little demon

 

“Ho voglia di spaccare le telecamere di tutti questi giornalisti assillanti” gemette Ub, con voce inudibile, mentre manteneva un sorriso falso.

Diversi giornalisti gli porgevano il microfono, la luce dei vari flash lo abbagliava e il suo volto rigido si rifletteva nei vetri delle telecamere.

“Rilassati e resisti” gli disse Salva all’orecchio, massaggiandogli la spalla.

Ub ingoiò un sospiro.

< Sono un tale egoista. Sono qui, che non ce la faccio più, quando è lui che ha la sua migliore amica bloccata i un’altra dimensione.

Solo che, quando ho accettato l’incarico di campione e protettore del mondo, pensavo che avrei potuto fare la differenza. Invece questa è una pagliacciata, vivo nel gossip.

Se non fosse per Mr. Satan che mi suggerisce sempre cosa dire, per l’appoggio di Salva e Majinbu, per Marron che a casa ci aspetta con la nostra bambina, non ce la farei > pensò.

“Ovviamente presenzierò al prossimo torneo” rispose ad una delle domande. Altre venti si accavallarono confondendosi.

Salva si allontanò da lui di un passo, rimanendo al suo fianco.

< Ho la vaga sensazione che se non lo tengo d’occhio, scapperà. Elly avrebbe già liquidato questi paparazzi, se ci fosse lei saprebbe cosa dire > pensò.

 

********

 

“Papà! Papà! Aiutami, Jaden è di nuovo levitato sul tetto!” gridò Marron. Teneva la figlia al petto ed indicava il bambino dai capelli biondi, ancora neonato gorgogliante, che gattonava sulle tegole.

Crilin impallidì.

< Se gli succede qualcosa, non voglio sapere chi mi ucciderà in modo peggiore, se Elly o Junior > pensò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia.

“Non preoccuparti piccola mia, vado subito a recuperarlo” disse.

Ely allungò le mani verso il nonno e gorgogliò, il viso paffutello illuminato da un sorriso.

Crilin atterrò sul tetto, sollevò il piccolo che gli ticchettò il viso con le manine.

“Sai, sei dolce e silenzioso. Così tanto che mi dimentico dei guai che puoi combinare all’improvviso quando meno te lo aspetti” gemette.

< Non vedo l’ora che 18 venga a darmi il cambio. Fare il poliziotto nelle pericolose strade della città è meno faticoso che fare il baby-sitter 24 ore su 24.

Ammettilo Junior, questa è una vendetta. Ti sei sempre preso cura dei piccoli di noi saiyan e ora tocca a noi occuparci del tuo > pensò, levitando giù dal tetto.

Jaden allungò le manine e gli partì una piccola onda che fece esplodere una palma.

Marron gridò di paura, Crilin di sorpresa, Ely scoppiò a ridere e Jaden si guardò confuso le manine.

“T-tieni… tieni questo, e dormi” gemette Crilin.

Mise il ciucco tra le labbra del figlio dei principi dei demoni che iniziò a succhiare. Gli sfuggì uno sbadiglio e si accoccolò contro il petto di Crilin.

“Papà, sono una pessima madre… ed anche una pessima ‘zia’ per Jaden” gemette Marron.

“No, tesoro mio. Non è per niente colpa tua” la rassicurò Crilin, sorridendole.

< Occuparmi di lei quando era piccola era così facile. Nessun potere strano, è sempre stata matura. Anzi, era lei a tranquillizzare quelle due pesti scatenate di Goten e Trunks. Quando è cresciuta un po’, ha sempre cercato anche di occuparsi di Pan e Bra.

Sono così orgoglioso di mia figlia > pensò. “Piuttosto, non preoccuparti. Quando dovrai fare i turni all’ospedale, ce ne occuperemo io e tua madre. Andrà tutto bene” la rassicurò Crilin.

 

 


	13. Cap.13 Sweet Poison

Cap.13 Sweet Poison

 

< Avrei preferito aspettare Elly per le nozze, avrei voluto ci fosse, ma… Non avrei dovuto dirlo a Chichi e Bulma. Hanno organizzato tutto in tutta fretta, senza neanche quasi consultarmi.

Però, se il mio matrimonio rende felice la principessa della mia razza, la sposa che ha scelto il principe Vegeta, devo farmelo andare bene. Anche se… Con questo vestito bianco, pomposo e voluminoso, sembro una delle bomboniere che hanno scelto > pensò Kamhara, scuotendo il capo. Vide il proprio riflesso allo specchio e sospirò, volgendo il capo.

“Cosa c’è che non va? Fai certe smorfie” borbottò Bulma, posando le mani sui fianchi.

“Non mi sento a mio agio” esalò Kamy, dimenando la coda di pelliccia rosa sotto l’ampia gonna.

“Beh, non pensavi certo di poterti sposare in battle-suit, o peggio, con un cappuccio in testa” si lamentò Briefs.

Kamy guardò di sottecchi la scienziata, dicendo: “Immaginavo non fosse nelle tradizioni terrestri”.

“Mi dispiace, ma su questo pianeta queste sono le regole” disse lapidaria la terrestre.

Kamhara si grattò la guancia.

< I saiyan si aspettano che celebriamo le nozze agl’inferi. Anzi, il re vorrebbe fossero direttamente a palazzo. Se dovesse dare l’ordine, mi toccherà fare ben due matrimoni e non poter essere libera in nessuno dei due.

Almeno so che accanto a me ci sarà John e non vorrei sposare nessun altro che lui > pensò Kamhara.

 

*****

 

< La notte cela ogni cosa; il sonno è sceso sull’intera città dell’Ovest. Per questo pianeta è una metropoli, ma ho visto città perennemente sveglie, megalopoli straripanti di genti > pensò Vegeta, sedutosi sul letto.

Le sue iridi color ossidiana percorrevano la stanza, lentamente. I suoi movimenti erano felini, mentre, senza far nessun rumore, sollevava la gamba, poggiandola sull’altro ginocchio.

< Sento la stessa tensione di quando qualcosa sta venendo al mondo, sta schiudendo, ma non qualcosa di positivo. Come se una fine si stesse avvicinando, ma saranno i miei crucci a parlare. Questo disagio, che diventa malessere, probabilmente è spiegabile semplicemente con l’assenza della mia bambina.

Il non aver potuto recuperare Bra, ma devo solo avere pazienza > si disse.

Si passò le dita sopra la caviglia, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Ormai questi minuscoli numeri sembrano solo delle macchie della pelle, in realtà sono stati vergati nella carne, ma ora sono uno strato così sottile. Stanno scomparendo e sfuggirebbero a chiunque non sappia dove guardare. Non li vedo nemmeno io, avvolto dalla notte, ma li ricordo con gli occhi della mente.

Ero un bambino quando, come un animale da macello, sono stato marchiato a fuoco.

Da futuro re, a semplice mercenario. Le risate di scherno di quella notte, risuonano ancora nelle mie orecchie >.

“Mercenary…” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. “… che soprannome stupido”.

Guardò sua moglie addormentata al suo fianco, ne intravedeva la figura sotto le coperte nell’oscurità.

“17-13-4” bisbigliò, alzandosi in piedi.

< Il mio cuore sente che qualcosa sta cambiando. Questi dolori sono tornati a farmi male >. Sentiva il pavimento gelido sotto i piedi nudi, a tentoni cercò i suoi stivaletti e l’infilò.

< Dovrebbe fare caldo, ma sento freddo. Glaciali gocce di sudore solcano la mia schiena nuda >. Infilò dei pantaloncini e aprì la porta, scendendo le scale. < Non dovrebbe essere così. Stiamo preparando un matrimonio, dovrei essere felice per mio fratello… per la mia amica, ma… >. Ascoltava i suoi passi ovattati, mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina. < Sento un pericolo e automaticamente inizio a muovermi come un assassino.

Sento un richiamo, antico, fortissimo. Una voce all’orecchio che mi richiama, come una belva feroce che viene invocata dal suo addestratore, dopo averla piegata per anni con terribili vergate.

Ho bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua, fresca >. Si passò la mano sul volto, respirando a fatica. < Sembra che questi anni non siano stato altro che dello zucchero versato sul veleno che è la mia vita >.


	14. Cap.14 Keep... or leave

Cap.14 Keep... or leave

 

Goku era abbracciato al cuscino, russava saporitamente con la bocca spalancata, dalle labbra gli colava della saliva.

Chichi dormiva appoggiata alle sue spalle massicce, la testa adagiata sulla sua schiena e i lunghi capelli neri sciolti.

La porta si aprì scricchiolando.

Son mugolò, socchiudendo un occhio, intravide una figura minuta e, riconoscendone l’aura, accese la luce.

“Piccola?” domandò Son, grattandosi la guancia.

“Papà, ho sognato un mostro” mugolò May.

Goku scostò delicatamente la moglie e, dimenando la coda di pelliccia castana, raggiunse la figlia. Il suo corpo scultore era coperto solo da un paio di boxer.

“Urca, era solo in incubo” sussurrò. Accarezzò la testa della bambina e la guidò fuori.

La piccola negò con il capo.

“Diceva di essere la morte” spiegò.

Goku sbiancò, grattandosi una guancia.

< Quello che ha detto Elly… Ed io che pensavo che fosse solo un brutto sogno dovuto al fatto che Goshin non fa altro che piangere da quando non c’è sua madre Bra > pensò.

“Piccola, facciamo così. Papà va a controllare se non ci sono mostri, tu aspetta qui” le propose.

La bambina annuì, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli mori, su cui spiccavano delle ciocche grosse quattro dita, sulla sommità del capo, che ricordavano un cespuglio.

Son raggiunse la camera e si guardò intorno.

< Nessun’aura minacciosa. Che sia davvero un caso? > si domandò.

“Papà, aiuto!” riconobbe la voce della figlia. Scattò fuori e si arrestò nel corridoio, sgranando gli occhi.

“… Ma-ma tu… tu sei…” mormorò.

 

********

 

Vegeta si voltò di colpo, vedendo nella penombra il proprio divano e sospirò.

< Sento l’odore della morte su di me e per un attimo era come se gli occhi di ‘lui’ mi stessero fissando. Potevo vederli, rossi, nell’oscurità > pensò. Si girò nuovamente e raggiunse la cucina, aprì il rubinetto sentendo il rumore dell’acqua squarciare il silenzio. Recuperò un bicchiere e ve lo mise sotto, gli cadde quando sentì un urlo.

< Cosa?! Non ci sono auree in casa! > pensò. Scattò, lasciando l’acqua aperta.

“Vetrunks!” gridò, risalendo le scale. Raggiunse la cameretta del nipote volando sopra la scala e spalancò la porta, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Poteva sentire i rumori prodotti dagli altri abitanti della casa che si svegliavano, l’aura di suo figlio Trunks e di sua nuora Pan incrementarsi.

Un ghigno, dai piccoli denti candidi, brillava nell’oscurità, insieme a due occhi color sangue dallo sguardo feroce.

“Freezer, lascia andare mio nipote!” urlò Vegeta.

 < Tutto questo sembra uscito dai miei incubi peggiori. Non riesco a credere che questa notte sia vera, anzi che sia reale la mia vita dal rapimento di mia figlia > pensò.

L’altro ridacchiò.

“Freezer… che diamine ti è successo?” esalò.

Guardò la figura del tiranno, la sua aura sembrava un agglomerato di tentacoli neri che si confondevano con lo sfondo, che non si riusciva a percepire. Dimenava la coda, la sua figura minuta era deformata da delle placche ossee, bianche. Un’impalcatura incrociata era cresciuta sulla placca viola al centro della testa, sostituendo le corna nere della sua forma base, altre lunghe e aguzze fuoriuscivano dai suoi polsi, due sferiche e bulbose gli erano cresciute sulle spalle.

Freezer segnò la guancia del bambino, intento a singhiozzare, con l’unghia, facendogli scivolare una goccia di sangue.

“Incredibile la somiglianza che ha con te, scimmione” sussurrò. Teneva il bambino stretto con un braccio a sé, l’altro puntato al suo collo, con le unghie aguzze rivolte alla giugulare.

Vetrunks indossava un pigiamino verde, le sue lacrime si erano confuse con il sangue.

“Non toccarlo!” urlò Vegeta. Il viso deformato dall’ira, mentre raggiungeva il secondo livello.

“Papà, cosa succede? Aspetta… Quello non è Freezer?” domandò Trunks.

< Da bambino mi ricordo che papà mi disse che era cambiato. Senza di lui, non avremmo mai vinto il torneo di Zeno-sama. Non so bene perché fosse importante, ero troppo piccolo > pensò. “Cosa vuole da mio figlio?” biascicò.

“Era-era morto” gemette Bulma, alle loro spalle, stringendo a sé Pan, irrigidita dal terrore.

“Se uno solo di voi fa un passo, ve lo restituisco a pezzi” minacciò Freezer.

Vegeta serrò i pugni così forte da far scricchiolare le ossa, le sue unghie lacerarono la carne dei suoi palmi.

“Provaci e neanche i pezzi resteranno di te” minacciò.

“Oh, principino, che peccato. Pensavo che la mia visita ti avrebbe fatto piacere.

Vedi, mio padre ha realizzato il suo grande sogno. Insieme a mio fratello hanno chiesto una grazia e l’hanno ottenuto.

Sono diventato quello che loro volevano che io fossi” spiegò Freezer, facendo saettare la lingua fuori dalla bocca.

“Senti, parliamone. Metti giù mio figlio” lo scongiurò Pan.

< Tutta questa situazione è irreale e paradossale. La rabbia di mio padre è tale che ho paura di venirne io stesso travolto.

Però… non posso arretrare. Rivoglio il mio bambino! > pensò Trunks.

“Ci godi a vederci impotenti, maledetto mostro” piagnucolò Bulma.

“T-ti prego… voglio andare da mamma” gemette Vetrunks.

“Non m’interessa se ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello, maledetto. Lascia mio nipote!”. Gli occhi di Vegeta saettavano, la sua aura dorata divenne accecante, illuminando la stanza del nipote a giorno.

“Figliolo… Non posso venire a trovare un mio vecchio sottoposto? In fondo il nostro era un rapporto speciale, mio piccolo schiavo” disse Freezer con voce carezzevole.

“Cosa vuoi da me?” ruggì il principe dei saiyan inferocito.

“Papà, non capisco cosa sta dicendo” disse Trunks, gli occhi di Freezer ebbero un guizzo.

“Non hai raccontato al tuo moccioso la verità? Il tuo amato figlioletto lo sai che eri un assassino” domandò il changelling.

Vetrunks strillò, dimenandosi.

“Lascia stare il nonno!” sbraitò, i capelli a fiamma color glicine gli ondeggiavano sul capo.

“Oh, questo cucciolotto non sa che mostro era il suo ‘nonnino’?” chiese la creatura con voce estasiata.

Vegeta abbassò il capo, i suoi occhi divennero gelidi.

“Sputa il rospo, cosa ci fai qui?!” gridò Bulma, interrompendo il monologo di Freezer.

Quest’ultimo fece schioccare la coda sul pavimento, fragorosamente, rispondendo: “Voglio realizzare il mio sogno di conquista…”.

“Allora sei stupido ad iniziare dalla Terra” sbottò Trunks.

< Mio padre sembra finito sotto uno schiacciasassi e non si difende. Mio figlio è prigioniero di quello che sembra un mostro pericoloso.

Tutto questo ha dell’assurdo. Mio padre è sempre stato un eroe, coraggioso e affettuoso. Non crederò di certo che è un assassino solo perché lo ha detto uno sconosciuto che tiene in ostaggio il mio bambino! > pensò.

“Ti prego, libera il mio piccolo! Lui non può aiutarti in nessun modo nei tuoi progetti!”. L’urlo di Pan si alzò carico di disperazione.

< Attaccherei e tenterei di liberarlo, ma se Vegeta non si è mosso… Vuol dire che non saremmo abbastanza veloci.

Dopo aver visto quel mostro di Calgare, non ho dubbi esistano cose troppo potenti per me > pensò quest’ultima.

 “Chi ti ha detto che mi interessa questo misero sasso?” chiese Freezer, guardò intensamente Trunks, fino a farlo rabbrividire. Si voltò verso Vegeta.

“Io rivoglio indietro il mio mercenario migliore” sibilò.

< Sento il sangue che mi si gela nelle vene, mentre guardo mio marito. Lo sguardo che ha, non mi piace per niente > pensò Bulma.

 

********

 

“Per quanto io odi i saiyan, Lourth mi ha dato tutto quello che volevo in cambio di una cosa sola: arruolarti.

Unisciti all’esercito di mio padre. Mio fratello ci porterà alla grandezza” spiegò Cooler mentre la sua coda avvolgeva la gola di May.

La piccola sudava freddo, singhiozzando.

Gohan stringeva sua moglie Videl al petto, guardando con odio la creatura.

< Se solo sensei Piccolo-san fosse qui. Goten non ci ha raggiunto solo perché si è occupato di mettere al sicuro almeno Goshin, ed avvertire gli altri > pensò.

< Devo aver mangiato qualcosa con effetti allucinogeni questa sera. Quello davanti a me non può essere Cooler, è ancor più strano di quando mi ricomparve davanti come Metal-Cooler > rifletté Goku.

“Goku, digli di lasciare andare nostra figlia” mormorò Chichi, tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi.

May era incosciente, abbandonata tra le braccia del changelling, i corti capelli neri a caschetto le coprivano il volto umido di lacrime.

“Vedi, lui a quest’ora avrà già convinto Vegeta. Non posso essere da meno di mio fratello. Accetta, o sarò costretto a uccidere uno ad uno la tua famiglia ed i tuoi amichetti finché non ti sarai convinto” spiegò Cooler.

< Ha la stessa forma che aveva quando si è mostrato la prima volta. Non potrei mai scordarmi la sua forma base, perseguita ancora i miei sogni. Ero solo un bambino e lui mi ha quasi fatto morire mio padre davanti agli occhi.

Però le sue placche hanno assunto un colore verde smeraldo, la sua aura sembra dei tentacoli di luce candida, fin troppo pura per uno come lui e soprattutto non riesco a percepirla se non ad occhio nudo > rifletté Gohan.

“Vegeta?” esalò.

< Tutto questo non è un incubo, ma una crudele realtà assolutamente letale > rifletté.

“Perché Vegeta dovrebbe accettare la tua proposta?” domandò Goten, entrando in volo dalla finestra, seguito da Crilin.

“Semplice, per non veder esplodere questo stupido sasso con tutti voi di sopra.

In fondo gli scimmioni saiyan sono alquanto prevedibili” spiegò Cooler. Guardò con aria divertita la piccola prigioniera.

“Tocca mia figlia e…” mormorò Goku, mentre raggiungeva il quarto livello.

“Il tuo tempo è tramontato, Goku” disse Cooler con tono sardonico. Strinse la presa della coda sul collo della bambina, fino a farla ansimare faticosamente. “Cosa decidi, Kakaroth?” lo incitò il mostro.

 

 

  



	15. Cap.15 Una sola parola

Cap.15 Una sola parola

 

Lourth era seduto sul suo trono, l’oscurità avvolgeva il suo pianetino. 

< So che riuscire a controllare la rabbia è sempre stata la mia migliore qualità, ma alle volte anche a me possono saltare i nervi.

Odio gli scagnozzi che decidono di testa loro, anche perché poi si fanno battere con estrema facilità.

Mi sono fidato del serpente dagli occhi di brace, ma questo ha fallito nel momento stesso in cui, accecato dalla propria vendetta, ha smesso di seguire le mie istruzioni. Ha smesso di fidarsi di chi lo aveva richiamato indietro dall’oblio del tempo >.

Lourth strinse con forza un pugno e si sentì il rumore del guanto di pelle intento a scricchiolare per la pressione. Una grande s nera brillava di rosso sulla sua fronte.

< Ho sbagliato, avevo pensato che quella creatura potesse essere abbastanza astuta.

Questa volta il candidato è molto più scaltra. Ho scelto una mente scaltra e spietata, asservita a creature voraci di sangue e potere come me.

Qui la mia mente corre veloce, permettendomi di riflettere sempre sulla mossa successiva. Per quanto non credo mi serva, sempre meglio giocare con più ‘pedoni’ sulla scacchiera della vita.

Quando qualcosa di ‘nuovo’ non funziona, meglio voltarsi al passato; ma al ‘vecchio’, non all’antico > rifletté.

 

***************

 

< Sento i loro sguardi puntati su di me, sembrano stilettate che puntano direttamente al mio cuore. Stanno aspettando una mia scelta, come se fosse facile…

Sono disposto a morire per loro, lo sanno. Sono pronto persino a tornare in quell’inferno.

Ho un gruppo in gola ripensando alla stanza delle torture, ma sono disposto a sottopormi nuovamente a quelle sevizie per salvare chi amo. Però, non voglio tornare a essere quello che ero. Uccidere mi faceva sentire bene, mi piaceva, perché sulla pelle di poveri innocenti perpetravo una vendetta impossibile.

Che cieco che sono stato. La mia non è solo vergogna, non sono solo sensi di colpa, ho proprio la nausea a quei ricordi.

Che mostro sono stato? Mi faccio ribrezzo, quasi quanto ne ho per questa creatura. No, non è vero. Lord Freezer mi ha sempre fatto pena. Sapevo che non era molto più grande di me. Un bambino che ripercuoteva le torture del padre e del fratello su un coetaneo, che perversamente vedeva come un figlio. Ha avuto dei figli troppo presto, ma sono l’unico a cui si fosse morbosamente attaccato, in modo patologico.

Per salvare chi amo, sono disposto a far scorrere nuovamente fiumi di sangue? Lascio che il mio sguardo passi di volto in volto, senza veramente voltarmi.

Solo Bulma ha capito la gravità della situazione. La mia donna è la persona che mi ha cambiato. Per salvarla sono davvero disposto a distruggere tutto ciò che ha fatto?

Vorrei andare da lei e asciugare quelle lacrime che hanno cominciato a rigare il suo volto.

Mi conosce meglio di me, ha già capito la risposta. Il mio sguardo, poi, si fissa negli occhi del mio adorato Vetrunks, vi leggo la purezza e la paura. No, non posso permettere che contamini lui, dannerò nuovamente la mia di anima, piuttosto >. Vegeta cessò la trasformazione, i suoi capelli ed i suoi occhi tornarono neri, mentre l’ambiente ripiombava nell’oscurità.

“Accetto”.

< Una parola, la fine di tutto, che strano sia la stessa che ha pronunciato mio padre quando mi ha venduto, semplicemente l’inizio di un incubo >.

 

 


	16. Cap.16 Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt 21) Backpfeifengesicht. Dal tedesco: un volto che va preso a pugni.

Cap.16 Paradise Lost

 

< Perché mi tengono legato qui? Cosa vogliono da me? Li vedo guardarmi.

Ridono, sempre, di continuo, non smettono mai. Ridono e si prendono gioco di me!  
Mi ricordo quel giorno in cui Vegeta, posseduto da Babidy, mi immobilizzò a quella roccia. Mi sentivo umiliato, impotente, e speravo che una sensazione simile non si impossessasse più di me. Che stupido che sono stato a non capire che quello era niente. Perché qui, nell’oscurità di questa cella, è mille volte peggio.

Io sono sempre stato libero, non riesco a sopportare di essere rinchiuso, sento il respiro che mi manca. Non credevo di poter avere paura, ma voglio uscire di qui!

Griderei, cercherei di liberarmi, se solo ne avessi la forza.

Mi sorprendo di riuscire a pensare.

Le loro risate m’impediscono di dormire, persino di svenire. Di liberare la mente almeno nell’incoscienza.

Mi hanno pestato a sangue.

Non era uno scontro, non c’era niente di leale. Potevo solo subire.

Non voglio rivivere mai più niente di simile.

Da quelle percorse non potevo ricavare nessuna vittoria, nessuna via di scampo.

Significa sapere di non avere via di scampo, un susseguirsi di colpi su colpi, mentre sai che tutti sono contro di te.

 posso assicurare che non è una situazione che voglio rivivere.

Sto tremando leggermente, ma non riesco a smettere.

Ho freddo, sono stanco e il mio sangue continua ad inzupparmi la tuta ormai lacera.

Il dolore è diventata una sensazione appiccicosa, continua, come un ronzio che ormai ti ha penetrato il cervello.

Davanti a me quel mostro schifoso di Cooler.

Tra tutte le risate la sua è quella che spicca. Signora e regina dell’ambiente, nella sua immonda mellifluità.

Lo circondano degli alieni in camice bianco.

Ho sempre avuto paura degli ospedali, dei dottori, delle siringhe. Ora i miei incubi più terribili si stanno realizzando.

Sudo freddo, mentre uno di quegli scienziati maledetti mi avvicina una siringa al collo.

Cerco di scostarmi, ma dietro di me solo la parete a cui sono incatenato.

Le mani e i piedi, in un'unica catena che si divide a quattro, sono legati ad un gigantesco anello di ferro che si erge dal pavimento. Gli arti non me li sento più, in realtà non percepisco più l’intero mio corpo. L’insieme è solo un lontano e doloroso pulsare.

“Cooler, la-lasciami… andare…” esalo. Non so neanche io come ho trovato la forza di riuscire a parlare.

Il changelling fa un gesto con la mano e lo scienziato annuisce, arrestandosi.

“Se ti piegassi completamente a me sarebbe più facile. Fino a quel momento, devo pur utilizzare in qualche modo” mi deride il mio aguzzino.

Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte sto studiando il saiyan. C’è una parola che considero perfetta per questo maledetto e so che lui conosce la lingua dei miei avi.

“ _Backpfeifengesicht_ ” ringhio. Significa un volto che va preso a pugni.

Cooler ghigna e fa un cenno con la testa, il suo scagnozzo esegue.

Sento l’ago della siringa penetrare pian piano nella mia pelle; è così freddo.

Gli occhi mi si chiudono, la mia volontà sta venendo meno. Possono farmi ciò che vogliono, non posso che permetterglielo > pensò Goku, crollando incosciente.

 


	17. Cap.17 Il genocidio di Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge#Task2  
> Task2 ''Hey - non guardare, okay? Guarda me. Voltati verso di me, lascia perdere tutto il resto".  
> Titolo: Il genocidio di Vegeta  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
> Note: Freezer sta ricattando Vegeta obbligandolo a tornare ad essere un suo mercenario.

Cap.17 Il genocidio di Vegeta

 

La luce rosso sangue illuminava le casupole di paglia del villaggio.

Vegeta avanzava a passo marziale verso di esse, gli si pararono davanti degli alieni nerboruti dalla pelle viola.

Trunks venne trascinato giù dalla rampa dell’astronave a peso da due mercenari. Altri due tenevano sollevato da terra Goten, che gridava, cercando di liberarsi dalle manette che gli avevano fatto indossare, simili a dei guanti di titanio ricoperti di pulsanti.

Trunks riconobbe suo padre e Freezer che fissava quest’ultimo da non troppo lontano, accomodato nel suo trono volante.

Da dietro le finestre delle casupole s’intravedevano figure di donne terrorizzate, intente a portare in salvo i loro figli.

“Cosa sta succedendo, Vegeta?!” gridò Goten.

“Papà?” chiese Trunks, cercando a sua volta di divincolarsi, inutilmente.

Freezer dimenò la coda candida, spazzando il brullo terreno polveroso.

“Oh, non dirmi che gli hai mai detto chi sei davvero, Mercenary” disse in falsetto. Si portò la mano alla bocca e ridacchiò.

Vegeta si spostò a destra e a sinistra con la supervelocità, evitando le grosse mazze con cui i nativi cercavano di colpirlo. Aveva un’espressione gelida, distaccata e statica.

Goten corrugò la fronte, guardandolo saltare all’indietro, distanziandosi. Puntò l’indice come una pistola e, tenendolo sollevato insieme al pollice, sparò agli alieni. Le onde di energia li trafissero, facendoli stramazzare tra grida di dolore e di terrore a terra, uno dopo l’altro.

“Cosa sta facendo?” esalò Goten.

“Papà, no!” implorò Trunks, mentre il genitore uccideva un innocente dopo l’altro. Utilizzò la sua aura per scoperchiare i tetti delle casupole.

Goten cercò di trasformarsi, ma il collare che indossava gli inibì i poteri.

< Vi giuro che vi resusciterò tutti con le sfere del drago, appena possibile > pensò Vegeta. Passò a dare fuoco alle donne nelle casupole, sentendole gridare di dolore.

Freezer rise malignamente, mentre Goten raggiungeva uno dei due alieni con una testata. L’altro lo allontanò con una spallata e liberò Trunks dai suoi con gomitate e calci a piedi uniti.

I mercenari alieni si rialzarono e puntarono contro le loro teste delle pistole laser.

Vegeta guardò una donna precipitata per terra, nascondeva suo figlio dietro di sé, il viso stravolto dalla paura. Il pianto del piccolo risuonava lugubre sullo scoppiettio delle fiamme.

Freezer raggiunse Vegeta, ancora bordo del suo sedile, e li finì entrambi con un deat beam. Il fascio di luce rossa si estinse pian piano.

“NOOOO!” gridò Trunks, cadendo carponi sul terreno rossastro. L’odore di morte gli punse le narici.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, mentre la punta della coda di Freezer gli accarezzava la guancia. Era gelida a contatto con la pelle bollente.

< Perdonami figlio mio, ma devo proteggere te, tua madre, tua sorella e tutto ciò che conosciamo.

Mi auguro solo che Kakaroth possa farci uscire da quest’incubo. Non avrei mai voluto ricaderci, ma quello che mi fa più soffrire è di aver coinvolto anche voi > pensò.

Le iridi azzurre di Trunks erano diventate bianche, dentro di esse si riflettevano i cadaveri. Orribilmente contorti su loro stessi, alcuni corpicini carbonizzati ancora abbarbicati sulle carcasse dei genitori.

Goten s’inginocchiò davanti al migliore amico e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

''Hey - non guardare, okay? Guarda me. Voltati verso di me, lascia perdere tutto il resto" lo implorò.

Trunks obbedì, con aria smarrita, e Goten lo strinse a sé, nascondendogli il viso contro il petto. Trunks singhiozzò rumorosamente, venendo scosso da tremiti, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

< Vegeta per noi è sempre stato un eroe. Di lui ho dubitato solo una volta ed ho avuto torto, poco dopo si sarebbe sacrificato contro Majinbu.

Questa volta voglio dargli fiducia, tutto questo non può essere quello che sembra.

NON PUO’! > gridò mentalmente Goten.

“Pensa solo a me, ok? Come se fossimo solo noi due, tutto il resto non è reale” lo rincuorò.

Le risate dei quattro carceriere si mischiarono all’ululato del vento che era andato alzandosi, alimentando le fiamme che ancora consumavano ciò che rimaneva delle casupole indigene.

 


	18. Cap.18 Il litigio tra Trunks e Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remake di NUMB.

Cap.18 Il litigio tra Trunks e Vegeta

 

Goku boccheggiava, piano, le labbra socchiuse, i suoi rantoli risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Un dottore gli sollevò una palpebra e gli controllò la reattività della pupilla, già dilatata.

Cooler osservò due suoi alieni liberarlo dalle catene, sollevandolo di peso.

Son gorgogliò, abbandonandosi contro le loro braccia, il suo corpo era abbandonato mollemente e avvertiva un formicolio indistinto, soprattutto al bassoventre.

< Il tempo è passato. Non so quanto, dovrei riuscire a contare le innumerevoli punture sul mio collo.

Non posso sfuggirgli.

Sento le loro mani addosso mentre mi visitano.

Tutto questo mi ricorda quando andavo a pescare con Nonno Gohan. I pesci che prendeva con la sua canna prima si agitavano sul terreno, poi rimanevano immobili, respirando pian piano.

Molto spesso vedo solo nero intorno a me, oppure ombre indistinte.

Non tento neanche di oppormi ai miei carcerieri. Tutto è così confuso, mi afferrano, mi toccano, mi rigirarono, mi scannerizzano. Io li lascio semplicemente fare.

Non mi sono mai sentito così… prigioniero? Così si sente uno schiavo?

Voglio tornare a casa, voglio tornare sulla Terra > pensò Son, mentre gli occhi gli pizzicava e un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalle labbra martoriate.

 

****

 

“Tu eri il nostro eroe. Ringrazio che Bra non sia qui per vedere che razza di persona è suo padre in realtà” ringhiò Trunks.

“Mi consideri un mostro? Vuoi andare da tua madre a piagnucolare? Fa pure” ringhiò Vegeta. Voltò il capo di scatto. “Tsk” aggiunse.

Trunks afferrò il padre per la maglietta e lo sollevò, sbattendolo contro la parete.

Vegeta sputò sangue e fece un ghigno, mostrando i denti sporchi di grumi rossastri.

“Avanti, mostra il tuo carattere moccioso” lo sfidò.

Trunks lo lasciò andare e indietro, guardò il padre cadere carponi, la parte superiore della battle-suit si ricoprì di sangue.

“N-non è possibile… ti ho solo sfiorato…” esalò.

Vegeta cercò di rialzarsi, ma ricadde in ginocchio, vomitò sangue e ansimò.

Trunks gli afferrò il petto di sopra della tuta e glielo sfilò a forza, ignorando i gemiti del genitore, ed impallidì, vedendo che aveva la schiena segnata da profondi squarci. Avevano la stessa grandezza degl’innumerevoli cicatrici che lo segnavano.

< Le ha sempre avute. Pensavo fossero i segni di qualche scontro, quando le notavo da bambino, mentre ci allenavamo. Invece… > pensò.

“Mi hai mentito, vero? Freezer è sempre stato un mostro e non si è mai redento” esalò.

Vegeta si lasciò cadere seduto a gambe aperte, i capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano sul suo capo.

“Come hai capito che è stato lui?” biascicò.

Trunks s’inginocchiò davanti al padre e lo guardò negli occhi, vedendo il suo riflesso nelle iridi color ossidiana.

“La sua coda, vero? Sono uno scienziato, ci so fare con le proporzioni, ricordi?” domandò.

“Umphf. In questo momento sembri maledettamente tua madre” si lamentò Vegeta. Gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo viso. “Freezer ha aiutato quest’universo a non scomparire. Vuole una cosa sola: distruggere le divinità, e se riesce a conquistare tutto nel frattempo non gli dispiace.

Sì, è un mostro, ma eri troppo piccolo per capire che ha anche dei lati positivi”. Si rialzò in piedi ondeggiando, appoggiandosi alla parete con una spalla.

< Quegli occhi delusi, la sua espressione intenta a giudicarmi. La vidi impressa sul volto di Mirai Trunks.

Non avrei mai pensato di vederla incisa nel viso del mio adorato figlio.

Trunks, non so come farmi perdonare. Ti prego, mi sento così… così intorpidito. Non riesco a sentirmi.

La mia vita mi sta sfuggendo di mano, sono così stanco e non so più cosa fare > pensò.

“Tu e lui, allora, non siete così diversi. Pensare che ti ammiravo…” disse Trunks. Gli diede le spalle, serrando i pugni. “Ora l’unica cosa che desidero fare è di essere il più diverso possibile da te. Non permetterò a Vetrunks di vedermi diventare uno spietato assassino”.

Vegeta allungò la mano, Trunks si allontanò con passo veloce lungo il corridoio, il suono prodotto dai suoi stivaletti bianchi rimbombava nelle pareti di metallo.

Vegeta abbassò il braccio, la luce delle lampade illuminò una lacrima sulla guancia di Trunks.

< Intrappolato nella risacca, sono solo un mercenario. Sono consapevole di esserti sembrato così sleale, mentre tutto il mondo ti crollava addosso >.

Guardò il corridoio deserto davanti a lui, il suono dei passi si era fatto dapprima attutito e poi era scomparso.

Il principe dei saiyan gettò indietro la testa e gridò di dolore.

 


	19. Cap.19 Lascia che il tempo passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 26 Nankurunaisa. Dal giapponese: con il tempo si sistema tutto.

Cap.19 Lascia che il tempo passi

 

< I tuoi occhi si sono fatti grandi, mentre mi guardi sconvolta. Cosa credevi?

Una volta accettato era questo il mio destino.

Lord Freezer ordina, io obbedisco. Di nuovo prigioniero di una routine che pensavo di essermi lasciato alle spalle.

Mi ha praticamente comprato quando ero bambino e tutta la mia vita è stata una dilaniante agonia; sentivo ogni secondo trascorrere così dolorosamente lento > pensò Vegeta. Si sfilò la maglia, gocciolante di sangue, rimanendo a petto nudo, Bulma allungò la mano verso le sue spalle, sfiorando le cicatrici pallide sulla pelle abbronzata.

Vegeta si sfilò anche i pantaloni impregnati di sangue, rimanendo in intimo, sedendosi sul letto di metallo, dalle lenzuola candide. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle pareti di metallo a specchio della sua stanza.

Vegeta distolse lo sguardo dalla moglie e fissò fuori dalla finestra, guardando la Terra.

< Ha ricostruito perfettamente la base sul pianeta Neo-Plant, che ancora orbita vicino alla Terra >. Si sfilò i guanti anneriti da terra e sangue, li gettò a terra e li disintegrò con un ki-blast.

“Vegeta…” esalò Bulma.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, era rigido e il suo respiro risuonava pesante nella stanza, si stringeva le ginocchia abbronzate spasmodicamente, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“La Terra si è arresa. Freezer ha catturato il loro re, ma la lascerà esattamente com’è, gli serve per ricattare noi saiyan. Si limiterà ogni tanto a riscuotere un tributo” disse con tono gelido.

“Trunks mi ha detto cosa hai fatto. Sei cambiato troppo per non averne sofferto” disse Bulma, gli sfiorò la spalla con la punta delle dita, ma lui si ritrasse.

“Erano popoli di un altro pianeta, non ci ho fatto caso. Mi basta chiudere gli occhi, il mio corpo si ricorda esattamente come si fa, come si muove un mercenario in battaglia” rispose secco, mentendo in parte.

Bulma serrò un pugno e lo affondò nel letto, scuotendo il capo.

“Ti prego, permettimi di rimanerti accanto. Non sono più la ragazzina di quando ci siamo incontrati, sono una donna, la tua. Fammi vedere quello che provi, ti supplico” gemette.

< Sì, qualcosa in me è cambiato… Non riesco a uccidere donne, bambini o anziani senza rivedere la mia famiglia o i miei amici in loro. Ogni vecchio è un Muten, ogni donna ha il tuo volto, ogni bambino piange come i nostri figli… Persino i combattenti sono un Crilin, uno Junior… Diamine, ormai sono legato persino a Yamcha, si è occupato di me mentre ero ridotto a un verme capace solo di vomitargli sui vestiti buoni, schiacciato dal mio stesso potere reale > pensò Vegeta e si passò la mano sul volto, alcune rughe di espressione si erano create agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Il suo viso era in ombra, esangue.

“Freezer non mi permette di lasciare scappare nessuno. Mi aiuta a tornare il mostro che sono. Bulma, non sono mai stato un eroe, ma sempre e solo un assassino, ed uno schiavo” rispose con voce roca.

Bulma gli strinse il polso.

“Non sei niente di tutto questo. Certo, odori di sangue e mi sento svenire al pensiero, ma…”.

Vegeta si liberò il braccio con uno scatto e si rialzò, disfacendosi anche dei boxer, rimanendo nudo ritto davanti a lei.

“Non preoccuparti, ora mi faccio una doccia” la interruppe.

< Freezer non capisce il concetto di ‘moglie’. Se comprendesse cosa sei tu per me, ti ucciderebbe… è così geloso del suo _giocattolo_ >. Intravide la catena che teneva legato il polso della donna al letto.

Quest’ultima cercò di alzarsi in piedi sul letto, ma una scossa elettrica del collare meccanico la fece cadere con un gemito in ginocchio.

Vegeta scattò e l’abbracciò.

“Non credere a quello che ti dice Freezer, non dopo tutti questi anni. Lui non ha nessuno che lo salvi ed è per questo che vuole condannare anche te, trascinarti nel suo mondo osceno” lo richiamò Bulma.

Vegeta la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Sei così bella, mia creatura angelica, un demone come me non ti merita.

Freezer, lei è il mio angelo dai capelli turchini, non la mia schiava. Lei m’impedisce di dannarmi come te > pensò.

Bulma gli accarezzò la guancia, la spallina della toga di tela bianca che indossava le scivolò, lasciandole scoperta la spalla.

“Se non vuoi piangere tu, allora lo farò io per te” disse Bulma, e calde lacrime iniziarono a scenderle lungo il viso.

“Cosa dovrei fare? Urlare che questo è un incubo? Che preferirei morire piuttosto che fare ancora del male a degli innocenti? O scempiaggini come ‘la mia anima è in pezzi e il mio cuore sanguina?!” gridò Vegeta. Serrò gli occhi e fu scosso da tremiti, stringendola a sé.

< Bulma, amore mio, lo sai che l’ho fatto per voi, per salvarvi > pensò.

Bulma singhiozzò, accarezzò la mano di lui con la propria, Vegeta si allontanò.

< È come se il tuo tocco puro mi avesse scottato > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la schiena martoriata. < Temo così tanto il suscitarti disprezzo. Ho così paura che, come nostro figlio, anche tu non vorrai più avere a che fare con me > pensò.

Bulma posò la testa sulla sua gamba, lacrime continuavano a solcarle il viso.

“Io resterò” soffiò.

Vegeta le accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano e sospirò, dimenando la cosa.

“Lo so” esalò, accarezzandole la testa.

< Ci dev’essere una via d’uscita. Ti aiuterò a farci tornare a casa, te lo prometto. Ti resterò accanto, vedrò in te un uomo e non un mostro, anche quando tu non ci riuscirai più, fagocitato dal dolore > pensò Bulma.

“Dalle mie parti si dice: _nankurunaisa_ , con il tempo si sistema tutto” tentò di rassicurarlo.


	20. Cap.20 Shlimazl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 24) Shlimazl. Dall’yiddish: persona sfortunata.

Cap.20 Shlimazl

 

_"Una storia come la mia non andrebbe mai raccontata, perché il mio mondo è tanto proibito quanto fragile, senza i suoi misteri non può sopravvivere"._

 

“Lasciatemi in pace!!!!” gridò Goku con tutta la sua voce, a pieni polmoni. Il suo grido rimbombò per tutto il laboratorio.

< Spinto dalla forza della disperazione riapro gli occhi. Sono sospeso, solo fili e oscurità intorno a me. Mi sono già trovato in una situazione simile.

Stringo i denti, so già cosa sta per succedere.

Mi succhieranno via tutta l’energia, e sarà solo dolore.

Chichi, amore mio, dove sei? Dove sono i ragazzi? La piccola May sta bene?

Mi chiedo se vi rivedrò mai più. Ed ecco che i macchinari si mettono in moto, e comincio a urlare e a soffrire >.

 

 

******* 

 

“Fatelo scendere da lì” ordinò il changelling, indicando il saiyan svenuto, accasciato sui fili che, con delle scintille, smisero di incanalare l’energia.

< Manderemmo solo in sovraccarico il sistema o lo uccideremmo inutilmente. Mi serve ancora a lungo la mia ‘batteria’ > pensò.

Guardò gli scienziati scendere Goku, sollevarlo tra le braccia. Il saiyan era smagrito, leggero, il viso incavato ricoperto di sudore, nuove ferite che si confondevano con quelle in parte rimarginate, i segni delle catene risaltavano vistosi sulla sua pelle ingrigita.

Cooler lo raggiunse e gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Povero _shlimazl_. Sai, nella mia lingua significa persona sfortunata.

Hai esaurito la tuo buona stella, mi dispiace tanto” mormorò.

< Come mio fratello, ora è solo un burattino. Si sente così potente ed incredibile, ma finalmente obbedisce a tutto quello che voglio fargli fare > pensò.

Si udirono dei passi pesanti e dei respiri grevi.

Cooler si voltò di scatto e un ghigno si dipinse sul suo viso.

“Padre” salutò.

“Dimmi come procede la nostra creatura” ordinò Re Cold. Il mantello rosso gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, mentre la luce delle lampade illuminava la sua possente figura.

Osservò Son incosciente sul tavolaccio e si leccò le labbra.

< Assomiglia in modo inquietante a quella testa calda di Bardack. Spero non ne abbia ereditato anche il genio combattivo e la sete di vendetta. Ci serve docile > pensò.

“La vostra creatura, padre” rispose Cooler.

< Anche perché se fosse per me non avremmo usato questi maledetti scimmioni. Sono una specie così inferiore e puzzolente, mera carne da macello > pensò. La sua risata sadica risuonò tutt’intorno.

< La fissazione del mio primogenito per gli esperimenti al limite dell’umano e per le macchine non è mai stata ignota, ma non pensavo si sarebbe mai rivelata così utile > rifletté Re Cold.

“Vieni avanti, mio replicante” ordinò Cooler.

Un guerriero dalle fattezze di Goku uscì dall’ombra e li raggiunse.

“Finalmente sei riuscito ad imbottigliare l’energia del supersaiyan, usandola per caricare un tuo robot” mormorò Re Cold.

< Oh, ai tempi di Metal Cooler feci un errore sciocco. Pensai di poter soggiogare due esemplari di saiyan in contemporanea. Questa volta starò attento > pensò Cooler.

“Mio signore, questa è la prima volta che attiviamo il vostro nuovo schiavo. Non sappiamo ancora se funzionerà” mormorò uno degli scienziati.

Fu raggiunto da un’onda del replicante e ridotto in cenere.

“Io sono ‘Kakaroth’ e non sono ‘uno schiavo’. Io sono il vostro servo più fedele” disse il robot. Indossava una battle-suit nera, i suoi occhi sottili avevano un taglio crudele, la sua espressione era gelida.

“Lieto di conoscerti, Kakaroth” lo salutò Re Cold.

“Sei meglio di quanto mi aspettassi” ammise Cooler.

Kakaroth s’inginocchiò in mezzo a loro ed abbassò la testa.

“Lieto di servirvi, Mylord” disse con tono composto.

“Vedremo, novello sfortunato, se la tua fortuna è passata alla tua versione migliorata” disse Cooler. Si voltò verso Goku e la sua risata malvagia risuonò tutt’intorno.

Re Cold si unì al tripudio del figlio, con le sue risa possenti.

 


	21. Cap.21 La fuga di Chichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 29) Desenrascanço. Dal portoghese: capacità di liberarsi da una situazione difficile.

Cap.21 La fuga di Chichi

 

Chichi fissava il muro davanti a lei, le labbra serrate.

< Questa situazione non mi piace e, quando qualcosa non mi piace, m’innervosisco.

Possono anche incatenarmi a questo stupido letto, costringermi a mettere questa sottospecie di sacco in pannolenci bianco come vestito, ma non dovevano portarmi via i miei bambini.

Io non posso sopportarlo!

Impedirò che facciano di May l’ennesima ossessionata dal combattimento.

Ho faticato anni per rendere Gohan uno studioso e solo ora ero riuscita a convincere Goten a trovarsi un lavoro.

Non butteranno tutte le mie fatiche nella spazzatura >. Digrignò i denti. < Mi hanno sottovalutato perché hanno visto che il mio livello combattivo è molto basso >.

 “Se pensano, poi, che io creda che quel tipo che è entrato qui dentro sia mio marito, si sbagliano.

Il mio Goku non mi ha mai guardato in un modo così lascivo e pericoloso, e di sicuro non ridere in quel modo sadico”.

< Quello sembra più il gemello malvagio di Turles, meno scuro di pelle, che si fa chiamare Kakaroth > rifletté.

Spezzò l’anello della catena, lasciando che penzolasse dal suo braccio, liberandosi dal letto e corse fino alla porta di metallo. Questa era sigillata, la sfondo con una serie di calci a ripetizione.

“Arrivo, piccola mia” promise, correndo fuori.

< Non sono più sulla Terra, qui non ho tempo per fare la brava moglie. Non sono così indifesa, mio padre era il Grande Stregone del Toro, allenato dal Genio delle tartarughe in persona > si disse.

 

_“Sai, quando eravamo bambini, io e Gohan, il mio migliore amico, dovevamo consegnare il latte. A dirsi così poteva sembrare una cosa facile, ma non lo era per niente” disse Juma. La luce del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra del castello._

_Sua figlia era seduta sulla sua immensa gamba, l’uomo le aveva messo il suo elmo in testa e la piccola vi navigava all’interno. Lo teneva con entrambe le manine paffutelle, per non finirci completamente dentro, e dimenava i piedini, sorridendo al genitore._

_“Preferivamo arare centinaia di campi a mani nude” preferì il titanico sovrano._

_“Dovevi affrontare i dinosauri” disse Chichi._

_L’uomo si grattò la barba ed annuì._

_“Non ricordavo di avertelo già raccontato. Però vedi, lì incontrai un uomo molto saggio. Parlava sia la nostra lingua che un’altra a noi sconosciuta. A vederci piegati in due, a riprendere fiato, ricoperti di sudore, ci disse: “_ Desenrascanço _”” raccontò._

_Chichi sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi nere, guardando sorpresa il genitore._

_“Strano. Voleva consolarvi?” domandò._

_“Ci disse il motivo per cui il nostro maestro ci sottoponeva a tutto quello. Quella parola significava la capacità di liberarsi da una situazione difficile._

_Da allora come una vera squadra io e Gohan iniziammo ad aiutarci, niente ci mise più in difficoltà. Nonostante i carapaci da tartaruga pesassero innaturalmente sulle nostre spalle, non deludemmo mai il Maestro Muten” raccontò l’uomo._

 

< Ed ora io non deluderò te, papà.

Questa volta non devo affrontare una bella avventura, e non posso farmi salvare. La mia famiglia ha bisogno di me! > pensò Chichi.


	22. Cap.22 Gohan mercenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 25) Iksuarpok: controllare in continuazione se chi aspettiamo stia arrivando.

Cap.22 Gohan mercenario

 

“Mio padre è scomparso per mesi. Nessuno è sembrato chiedersi come mai.

Poteva essere morto e l’unica cosa che mi rispondevano era che se la sapeva cavare” ringhiò Gohan. Si raddrizzò l’alettone dorato dell’armatura della sua battlesuit.

Vegeta era seduto su una roccia, lo fissava con la fronte corrugata.

“Hanno detto che ci raggiungerà in questa missione” disse.

Gohan si massaggiò il collo.

“Sono tredici volte che controllo i messaggi dello scouter. Non mi piace usarlo così tanto, Freezer lo usa per spiarci” borbottò seccato. Si guardava intorno con gli occhi assottigliati, le narici dilatate.

Vegeta strofinò la punta metallica degli stivaletti sulla sabbia rossastra del terreno. Notò che Gohan camminava avanti e indietro, girò un paio di volte intorno alle navicelle bianche con cui erano atterrate e, sbuffando, si passò la mano tra i capelli neri.

“Tsk, datti una calmata moccioso. Non arriverà prima se fai così” disse secco.

“Uno, voglio vedere come sta. Dopo tutto questo tempo, solo Zenosama sa cosa gli hanno fatto. Due, voglio chiedergli spiegazioni. Perché non ha impedito tutto questo?! Non ha provato almeno a combattere. Tre, perché diamine sta tardando? Quattro, ma non meno importante. Che diamine vuol dire che ci aiuterà a conquistare un pianeta?!

Già io di mio non credo di esserne capace!”. La voce di Gohan era isterica ed i suoi occhi arrossati.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto, dicendogli: “Se ricordo bene, tu conoscevi la lingua saiyan, o almeno la stavi studiando”.

Gohan annuì.

Vegeta lo interrogò: “Allora sai che vuol dire Iksuarpok?”.

Gohan schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Significa controllare in continuazione se chi aspettiamo stia arrivando. Detta l’ovvietà?” chiese secco.

“Ti distraggo dalla tua ossessione. Magari se fai il secchione, smetti di essere così ammorbante. Non voglio tu mi faccia venire voglia di prenderti a pugni” borbottò Vegeta.

Gohan spiccò il volo, levitando sul posto.

“Ho sentito un’aura potente, forse è lui. Vado subito a vedere” mormorò. Sfrecciò via, mentre Vegeta si alzava.

“Dannato moccioso, questo è il posto dove dobbiamo aspettare!” gridò. Si massaggiò il collo e sbuffò, negando con il capo.

< Non posso lasciarlo. Se non fosse Kakaroth e quando arriva non ci trova, perderemo tempo. Ogni minuto perso farà arrabbiare Freezer, e ancor di più Cooler.

Potrebbero decidere di ucciderlo per questo suo non rispettare le regole > pensò.

“Non conosce proprio il mondo dei mercenari” borbottò.

Una navicella si schiantò rumorosamente alle sue spalle, alzando un polverone.

Vegeta si protesse il viso con la mano, si voltò lentamente e vide la navicella aprirsi, ne uscì una mano coperta da un guanto.

Vegeta si avvicinò, irrigidendosi nel trovarsi di fronte Kakaroth.

< Se non sapessi che Ginew è definitivamente morto, e che non ci sono altri predatori di corpi nelle fila di Freezer, penserei che qualcuno si è appropriato di Kakaroth.

Il suo sguardo è feroce, ancor più spaventoso di quanto non fosse Black nell’altro futuro > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Tuo figlio è andato avanti, dobbiamo raggiungerlo” lo aggiornò con voce roca.

“Fai strada, ti seguo” disse Kakaroth. Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

 

*********

 

Vegeta afferrò Gohan al volo, mentre il ragazzo si ritrasformava dallo stadio di supersaiyan e gli sorrise.

“Hai già sconfitto quasi tutto l’esercito da solo, ottimo lavoro” disse conciliante.

“Ve-geta" esalò il primogenito Son.

“Tranquillo, da qui me la vedo io” lo rassicurò Vegeta sorridendogli, mentre Gohan sveniva.

Vegeta si voltò lentamente, lanciando uno sguardo in tralice al nemico, riatterrando.

< Non vi permetterò di far fallire questa missione, né di far punire questo ragazzo. Continuate così, e potrei scordarmi di voi quando, finita questa brutta storia, farò resuscitare le vittime > pensò.

Kakaroth gli atterrò a fianco, dicendo: “Lascialo a me, ci penso io".

Il principe dei saiyan annuì e glielo lasciò tra le braccia, s’impensierì vedendo che Kakaroth teneva il figlio con freddezza. Quest’ultimo si allontanò, volando fin sopra una collinetta deserta.

Vegeta fece un ghigno di scherno, incrociando le braccia, poggiandosi le mani coperte dai guanti sugli avambracci muscolosi.

“Non hai avuto una buona idea a ridurlo così” disse al nemico. Raggiunse il secondo livello, avanzando a grandi falcate, sollevando della polvere vermiglia coi suoi stivaletti candidi e la sua aura. “Non tanto per me, quanto per il padre. Kakaroth sarà anche troppo buono, ma non apprezza chi gli maltratta il moccioso". Si deterse le labbra e avanzò verso il generale nemico, dal vistoso ermo con un corno oblungo davanti. “Inoltre in questo momento non sembra neanche più tanto amichevole”. Aggiunse.

< Cooler, pagherai per qualsiasi cosa tu gli abbia fatto. Ti sgozzerò davanti al tuo paparino e mi farò il bagno nel tuo sangue > pensò.

Il nemico iniziò ad attaccarlo con una serie di onde, Vegeta sparò ad ognuna di esse utilizzando l’indice. I suoi colpi energetici fecero esplodere quelli nemici in una nuvoletta di fumo.

Il generale lo raggiunse con un pugno, Vegeta lo incassò gemendo. Indietreggiò e ghignò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Sei forte, ma io non ho tempo da perdere”. Si trasformò in supersaiyan di quarto livello. “Ho delle scadenze”. Aggiunse, dimenando la coda ricoperta di pelliccia rossa.

“Non temo le vostre trasformazioni, invasori. Difenderò il mio pianeta” lo sfidò il nemico.

“Oh…” disse Vegeta, trafiggendolo con un pugno, spezzandogli le costole. “Per quanto riguarda il ‘non per me', ho mentito". Trapassò l'avversario del tutto da parte a parte col pugno all’addome, facendogli sputare sangue. “Questo è per Gohan". Lo spazzò via con un'onda di energia, i brandelli di cenere caddero a pioggia tutt’intorno a lui.

“Datti una mossa a finire il resto di quella feccia. O toccherà a me spazzarli via nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile!” gridò sadico Kakaroth.

Vegeta avvertì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena.

< Qualcosa mi dice che non scherza per niente. Devo sbrigare a dare una morte onorevole a tutta questa gente > si disse.

 


	23. Cap.23 La dolcezza di Zarbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 13) Bakku-shan. Dal giapponese: splendida ragazza, finché non si vede il suo viso.

Cap.23 La dolcezza di Zarbon

 

Goku mugolò, la sfera in bocca gl’impediva di parlare, respirava con il naso e aveva gli occhi arrossati, Zarbon gli prese la mano nella sua, guardandolo steso sul tavolo operatorio: “Non posso liberarti, ma vedi di resistere, verrò ad aiutarti ogni volta che mi sarà possibile”. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, sorridendogli incoraggiante.

“Sai, non avrei mai pensato di potermi affezionare a te. Eppure adesso sento che ti voglio bene. Tu e John avete una cosa in comune, scavate a fondo nel cuore di chi vi sta intorno. John mi ha addolcito, ma tu mi hai mostrato che ci si può anche divertire in questo mondo.

Insieme a Vegeta siete come dei fratelli per me”. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Ed anche Elly ha saputo vedere in me qualcosa che andava oltre le apparenze” mormorò.

Prese un antidolorifico e lo inserì in una siringa, facendogli una puntura al collo. Guardò il corpo dolorante di Son rilassarsi e lo sentì gemere più piano.

“Resisti” bisbigliò Zarbon, distruggendo la siringa. Udì dei passi e si allontanò dal tavolo, fingendo di osservare uno dei tanti schermi. Dando le spalle al nuovo venuto.

“Tu, bella donna, vieni qui” disse Cooler, guardando le sue spalle sottili da dietro. La tuta stringeva la forma sottile del mercenario.

Zarbon si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli morbidi stretti in una treccia.

Il conquistatore fece una smorfia, avvicinandosi e assottigliò gli occhi. “Tu sei un uomo” ringhiò, scuotendo la coda.

Zarbon gli fece un inchino, con lo sguardo basso, dicendo: “Ho servito per anni vostro fratello Freezer”.

Cooler schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sei un mercenario, quindi. Cosa ci fai qui? Stiamo dovendo ripiegare su Conuts. Si sta rivelando ostico persino per mio padre” ringhiò.

< Anche perché il nostro esercito era caduto veramente in basso. Gli ultimi neo-reclutati avevano delle potenze pari a cento!

Negli ultimi anni avevamo perso tutto, ora dobbiamo riconquistare ogni cosa > pensò.

“Lord Freezer sta intervenendo in questo momento. Come ben sapete grazie a lui, il vostro impero si sta nuovamente diffondendo come una macchia d’olio per tutta la galassia del Nord” lo rassicurò Zarbon.

< Dovrei concentrarmi su questi sconvolgimenti politici rapidi, però… Questa figura mi confonde. Sembra davvero una splendida ragazza, di quelle con cui passerei volentieri la notte, finché non si vede il suo viso > rifletté.

“Bakku-shan” lo apostrofò.

Zarbon assottigliò le labbra e volse lo sguardo.

“Il mio nome è Zarbon” finse di non capire.

“Significa splendida ragazza, finché non si vede il suo viso.

Sei un terribile inganno per i sensi. Ho sentito dire che sei uno dei prediletti di mio fratello, ma non mi sorprende visto i suoi gusti discutibili, definibili voltastomachevoli e ambigui. Ora togliti immediatamente dai piedi” abbaiò Cooler.

Zarbon guardò di sottecchi Goku ed annuì.

“Subito, mio signore” disse, allontanandosi.

< Più tempo passa, più mi rendo conto che qualcosa non va. Lord Freezer ha sempre avuto molti difetti, ma non è mai stato un cane fedele. Non avrebbe risposto in modo così accondiscendente al richiamo di suo padre sapendo che suo fratello era rimasto a baloccarsi nel suo laboratorio.

Devo andare a fondo nella faccenda > pensò.

 


	24. Cap.24 Il mercenario ‘Yamcha’

Cap.24 Il mercenario ‘Yamcha’

 

 

_"È pericoloso giocare con il fuoco se hai un cuore fatto di ghiaccio"._

 

_“Vi è andata male. Sapete, con la lama a mezzaluna della mia sciabola me la cavicchio, ma con questa…” disse Yamcha. Piegò di lato il capo, ghignando. “… sono invincibile”._

_Scattò, spaccò la testa del primo alieno con la mazza da baseball, facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno. Saltò all’indietro, schivando una pioggia di ki-blast dorati, atterrò tra due nemici colpendone uno al ventre e l’altro ai genitali._

_Le urla di dolore dei nemici che riusciva ad abbattere si susseguivano, utilizzava la mazza per lanciare a tutta velocità le sfere energetiche._

_“Fuori dal campo da baseball sono un perdente, lo ammetto” disse Yamcha. Si mise a correre e salì in verticale su uno dei pali ai lati, si arrampicò sul cartello e si lanciò da lì, abbattendo i nemici in volo._

_Atterrò davanti al generale degli alieni, il viso madido di sudore e uno scouter che lampeggiava._

_“Però come giocatore di baseball ho sconfitto anche due dei della distruzione” si vantò Yamcha._

_< Non riesco ancora a crederci. Nel mezzo di una semplice gara di baseball sono arrivati gli alieni invasori! _

_Come stanno riuscendo a conquistare la Terra?!_

_Dove sono Goku e Vegeta?! > s’interrogò._

_“Ti conviene venire con noi senza fare storie” disse una voce femminile._

_Yamcha si voltò e impallidì, trovandosi un’aliena davanti._

_< Sembra Hit, ma è una donna! Che sia la sua controparte in questo universo? Un po’ come c’è Broly da noi e nell’universo sei c’è era una ragazza che sembra Broly donna > pensò._

_“Voi terrestri siete dei deboli. Questo moccioso si è fatto catturare proteggendo sua sorella” si vantò l’assassina. Teneva Salva contro il petto, circondandogli l’addome ricoperto di sangue, ferite e lividi, con un braccio viola sottile, mentre con l’altra mano gli stritolava il polso, bloccandogli il braccio dolorosamente dietro la schiena._

_Il capo dell’aliena era privo di capelli ed i suoi occhi rossi guizzavano tutt’intorno._

_“Abbiamo diverse concezioni di debolezza. Dai simboli che hai addosso direi che fai parte dell’esercito di Freezer. Ho perso il conto di quante volte lo abbiamo spazzato via” si vantò Yamcha._

_“Sensei, vi prego…” gemette Salva. Aveva le lacrime che scivolavano lungo il suo viso, mischiandosi alla saliva e al sangue. “… scappate”._

_Yamcha s’irrigidì._

_“Sarebbe inutile. Qui è pieno di innocenti che potrebbero trucidare e se Goku non è ancora arrivato, allora vuol dire che nessuno può salvarci”. Gettò a terra la mazza da baseball e alzò le braccia._

_“Bellezza, non so neanche a cosa potrei servirvi._

_Se volevi un amante dovevi venire qualche anno fa, ora sono ufficialmente fidanzato” la derise. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso lì dove aveva la cicatrice._

_“Prendete questo sbruffone” ordinò l’aliena._

"È pericoloso giocare con il fuoco se hai un cuore fatto di ghiaccio. Ero riuscito ad escludere tutto dalla mia vita, ma Marion si è fatta largo ed ora sono tornato a provare emozioni" gemette Yamcha. Si guardò allo specchio, vestito da mercenario e sospirò. “Prima lei, ora quel ragazzino. Non posso permettere gli facciano del male, ma così ho semplicemente dannato me stesso”. Serrò un pugno e sospirò.

< Non potevo rimanere uno spietato predone del deserto tutta la vita.

Ero scappato da Goku, dalla battaglia e dalla mia responsabilità proprio quando mi sono accorto che gli volevo bene. Ho inconsciamente allontanato Bulma proprio perché l’amavo.

Forse è tempo che io metta fine al girone autodistruttivo in cui mi perdo sempre. Sono un uomo, è ora che lo faccia vedere > pensò.

Sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e si voltò.

“Pual, sei tu?” domandò.

“N-non sapevo che… il bagno fosse… occupato…” esalò Vegeta.

“Cosa diamine…” esalò Yamcha, vedendo che il principe dei saiyan era ricoperto di sanguinolente ferite. “Chi è stato?” domandò.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto.

“Gokuu” biascicò, cadde a terra pesantemente, la mano ancora allungata verso il terrestre ed una pozza di sangue che si allargava sotto di lui.

Yamcha s’inginocchiò e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Possibile che tu debba sempre farti trovare morente da me?” esalò.

< Non lo ammetterò mai, ‘lupacchiotto’, ma anche tu fai parte del mio branco > pensò.

 

**********

 

"Ero solo stanco di vivere nella tua ombra, ma non avrei mai voluto farti così male da distruggere la nostra amicizia" gemette Jeeth, accarezzando la guancia sudata di Vegeta. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, trattenendo le lacrime. “Non farò più lo stesso sbaglio” sussurrò.

S’irrigidì, sentendo la porta riaprirsi.

“Rilassati, sono sempre io. Ho portato l’acqua” disse Yamcha, entrando.

Jeeth si affrettò a richiuderla alle sue spalle.

“Non ti hanno seguito, vero?” domandò.

Yamcha negò con il capo.

“Ci puoi scommettere. Se scoprono che ho aiutato Vegeta, uccideranno me ed il ragazzino che tengono come mio ostaggio” spiegò.

< Povero Salva, lontana da casa e legato al mio letto. Se Elly sapesse in che guai è finito, ci ucciderebbe tutti > pensò.

“Sei l’unico che invece della compagna, ha ricattato un ragazzino” sussurrò Jeeth, prendendo la busta che Yamcha teneva tra le mani.

“Non è esatto. Anche Crilin ha Uub come suo prigioniero, con tanto di catena e vestitino bianco. Io sono l’unico ad avere solo il ragazzino. Crilin si è visto rapire figlia, nipotino e genero in un colpo solo.

Non lo ricattano con la moglie, solo perché hanno capito quanto è pericolosa 18 e la stanno impiegando come mercenaria insieme al fratello 17. Stanno usando i due figli del fratello per ricattarla, mentre lui vede sua moglie sotto minaccia di morte” spiegò Yamcha.

“Vedo che ti sei fatto un giro dei tuoi amichetti” disse Jeeth. Aveva versato il contenuto di una bottiglia dentro una ciotola, v’immerse una pezzuola, la strizzò e la utilizzò per detergere la fronte di Vegeta.

“Come sta?” s’informò Yamcha.

Jeeth scrollò le spalle e borbottò: “Vivo per miracolo, come sempre”.

“Sì, mi sto accorgendo che ha questa brutta abitudine” disse Yamcha con voce stanca. Guardò attraverso l’oblò ed espirò dalle narici. “Non riesco a credere che lo abbia ridotto così Goku”.

“Ascoltami. Quello è il vostro amico Goku come lo sarebbe stato il capitano Ginew se fosse riuscito a tenersi il suo corpo” ribatté secco Jeeth.

< Ginew Goku non era certo inquietante in quel modo. Se dovessi paragonarlo a qualcuno penserei al Black Goku del futuro di cui mi hanno tanto parlato > rifletté Yamcha.

“Mi chiedo dove sia il vero Goku” sussurrò.

 


	25. Cap.25 Dodoria ed Ub

Cap.25 Dodoria ed Ub

 

_"Non capisco come si possa vivere qui per sempre"._

_Silenzio._

_"Anzi: lo capisco benissimo e per questo voglio andarmene"._

 

Ub tirò su i piedi, facendoli affondare nel letto, e si premette le mani sulle tempie, digrignando i denti.

< Cosa diamine mi hanno dato da bere? Da quando ho preso quella cosa… sento delle voci nella mia testa > pensò, sgranando gli occhi.

Dodoria si appoggiò contro alla parete.

“Sai, tu mi ricordi molto un mio allievo. Calgare da piccolo era fin troppo dolce, ma… Alla fine sono sempre riuscito a creare dei mostri. Lì dove il terreno è fertile, la psicosi cresce come un fiore, dipingendo tutto di ferocia” spiegò.

Ub ansimò, il sudore scivolò lungo la sua pelle.

“N-non so cosa vuoi da me, ma… Non otterrai niente” gemette con voce roca. I suoi occhi lampeggiavano di rosa ed il suo battito cardiaco.

“Vedremo” ribatté Dodoria.

< Se non dovessi stare attento a farlo solo quando quel Crilin non c’è, ci sarei già riuscito > rifletté.

Uub boccheggiò rumorosamente.

_“Cosa volete?!” gridò Ub, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo corpo e gli sferzavano il viso dalla pelle scura._

_I pianti di Ely risuonavano tutt’intorno. Sua moglie, alle sue spalle, stringeva al petto al piccolo, cullandola._

_“Vi siete sistemati bene, noto” disse Dodoria._

_< Questo mostro è apparso all’improvviso, demolendo la parete di casa nostra. Auree minacciose ovunque, è come se l’intera Terra fosse sotto invasione > pensò Uub._

_Dodoria si leccò le labbra, la massa rosa acceso del suo corpo adiposo ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti._

_“Cercavo un ‘vecchio amico’” raccontò. Gettò indietro la testa, disseminata di spuntoni, e scoppiò a ridere._

_< Che essere spregevole, si capisce anche solo dalla sua risata che è malefico. Non ho mai visto niente di così brutto e rivoltante, neanche tra i demoni._

_La sua aura è sproporzionatamente potente > rifletté Uub._

_“Tesoro, nasconditi con la piccola” ordinò. Guardò con la coda dell’occhio la moglie annuire e spiccare, il volo allontanandosi dalla Kame House._

_“Dove pensi che possa scappare? Ci penseranno altri mercenari a catturarla” disse Dodoria. Schivò il pugno dato da Uub con la supervelocità, il ragazzo aveva incrementato l’aura ed era partito all’attacco, levitando._

_Uub tentava di raggiungerlo con pugni e calci, Dodoria rotolava a destra e a sinistra, schivandolo, facendo volare tutt’intorno macerie della casa e sabbia della spiaggia._

_Ub ansimò, vedeva sfocato._

_< Come fa ad essere così agile con quella stazza?! >. Provò con un’onda energetica, Dodoria schivò e si aprì una voragine nel terreno._

_“Mi dispiace deluderti. Se anche riuscissi a prendermi, quei ridicoli colpi rimbalzerebbero sulla mia pelle. Quando il nostro ‘signore’ è rinato, anche noi abbiamo trovato nuova forza” spiegò. Si sfregò le mani. “Grazie a questa rinnovata potenza mi sono già potuto prendere qualche bella soddisfazione. Zarbon non era alla mia altezza” si vantò, sgranando gli occhi. La sua espressione porcina era eccitata._

 

< Io e tutte le persone che amo siamo state ridotte a semplici prigionieri di guerra. Il cielo grigio quel giorno portava oscuri presagi, ma non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe finita così.

Se solo potessi riabbracciare mia figlia.

Li voglio morti, tutti. Voglio ucciderli, spazzarli via, macchiarmi del loro sangue. Devono ridarmela la mia famiglia > pensava Ub, ondeggiando sul posto.

“RIDATEMI LA MIA FAMIGLIA!” gridò.

Dodoria batté le palpebre.

< Sì, ancora qualche altra seduta e sarà pronto per essere la mia nuova arma di distruzione.

Lord Freezer sarà orgoglioso di me > pensò.

“Sai, mia piccola reincarnazione di Kid Bu, ti piacerà essere un torturatore. Essere un aguzzino e un boia sono dei lavori che riempiono di gioia, lasciatelo dire. Ormai lo faccio da anni e non mi sono mai stancato di farlo.

Agl’inferi mi è dispiaciuto che demoni ed orchi non utilizzassero le mie doti” raccontò.


	26. Cap.26 Il saiyan dal cuore di demone

Cap.26 Il saiyan dal cuore di demone

 

Dodoria si guardò intorno, c’erano una serie di navicelle vuote.

“Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?” domandò.

< Ha forse scoperto cosa stavo facendo con suo genero Ub? No, impossibile.

Quel moccioso non può aver cantato, si vergogna troppo di quello che nasconde dentro di sé > rifletté.

 “Hai ucciso i miei genitori. Non ti perdonerò mai” ringhiò Crilin, raggiungendolo. I suoi passi risuonavano nel salone metallico deserto.

“Che stai dicendo “terrestrucolo”?” domandò Dodoria.

< Quanta voglia di tapparti quell’orrida bocca larga da rospo > pensò Crilin.

“Non lo sai, vero?” domandò. Le lacrime gli pizzicavano gli occhi. < Toma e Celipa erano solo due misere terze classi, ma erano coraggiosi e leali. Si amavano a tal punto da morire l’una nelle braccia dell’altro.

Codardo, tu eri un loro alleato e li hai fatti fuori senza pietà, alle spalle>.

“Io sono un saiyan” ruggì. Si sporse in avanti e sputò contro l’alieno.

 

_< Dodoria…ancora lui, come se uscisse da un ricordo o un incubo confuso. _

_Non ho mai dimenticato quell’essere spregevole._

_Su Nameck mi ha inseguito così a lungo per tentare di uccidermi, dopo aver tolto la vita e massacrato dei poveri namecciani innocenti, senza pietà nemmeno per i bambini._

_Quella massa di lardo ora ride, guardandomi._

_Che minaccia può essere ai suoi occhi un tappetto senza naso? Che minaccia può essere quello che considera un terrestre codardo e imbranato?_

_Ti sei perso dei punti essenziali, essere spregevole > pensò Crilin._

_“Abbiamo catturato tuo genero. Vieni con noi o sarò ben felice di sgozzarlo” lo minacciò Dodoria._

_Crilin cadde in ginocchio, tremando._

_< Sono inutile, come sempre. Senza Goku, non valgo niente!_

_Posso solo rodermi, mentre gli altri saiyan sono utili ed io no > pensò._

_“V-va bene…” gemette._

 

  

“Co-cosa?” domandò Dodoria, intravedendo la saliva sul pavimento.

Crilin ghignò con espressione sadica.

“Sai, fino ad ora sono stato con Freezer. Ha scoperto qualcosa d’interessante in me.

Sono nato con una deformazione venendo al mondo, per questo sono senza naso. Quello che non si sapeva era che fosse dovuto a dell’oscurità dentro di me.

Nelle profondità del mio essere dimora un demone. Junior non mi aveva detto che il mio sensei ha sigillato quel lato di me quando ero bambino; quando si è sbarazzato della mia coda e di qualunque cosa potesse far supporre la mia natura.

Ho permesso a Freezer di risvegliarlo, il demone intendo, pur di avere la mia vendetta contro di te” sibilò.

Dodoria si grattò sopra un occhio e si lamentò:

“Ne hai ancora per molto? Non sto capendo cosa stai farneticando”.

“Freezer mi ha dato il tuo posto!” gridò Crilin, incrementando l’aura.

“Cos…” esalò Dodoria, vedendo che l’avversario si trasformava in supersaiyan. L’aura dorata lo abbagliò, un kienzan lo raggiunse, tranciandolo in due. Il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno, mentre le budella finivano per terra.

 

***********

 

Calgare entrò all’interno della caverna.

“Il tuo potere non nacque per distruggere, ma ha perso il controllo. Ora gli chiedo di fare ciò per cui è stato creato”. Si guardò intorno, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Broly ruggiva, aveva una chiave legata in bocca e si dimenava.

“La prima soglia è stata infranta, il demone antico ha aperto il primo occhio” spiegò Calgare.

Broly tentava di gridare, ma i suoi versi erano soffocati dalla chiave. Il suo corpo massiccio e titanico era legato all’umida parete di roccia con delle pesanti catene.

“Freezer ha distrutto il primo sigillo credendo fosse l’unico, ma se quel demone si risveglierà spazzerà via l’intero universo.

Inizierà dal principe Vegeta, troppo vicino al luogo dove esploderebbe la sua furia omicida.

Persino il tuo immenso potere sarebbe niente in confronto. Verrebbero cancellati anche almeno due universi vicini. Quel demone un tempo era un angelo, corrotto dalla furia di distruzione del Dio che doveva vegliare.

Tutto ciò che rimane di una dimensione che Zeno-sama ha cancellato” spiegò Calgare.

< Percepisco tutto questo. Conoscenze del monaco che m’imprigionò a lungo nella pietra si stanno destando in me.

Sto comprendendo pian piano l’universo intorno a me, ora che finalmente ho intrapreso una strada pacifica > pensò.

L’altro cugino di Vegeta gli rivolse uno sguardo assatanato.

Calgare gli si mise di fronte.

Broly tentò inutilmente di spazzarlo via incrementando l’aura.

“Crilin, questo il nome da terrestre che venne messo a colui che ora ci minaccia, rischiando di essere sopraffatto dal demone antico che dimora in lui.

La sua potenza veniva temuta quando era bambino, ma perse il ricordo di questo quando il maestro sigillò i suoi poteri.

Lui, il più potente tra i terrestri, rischia di essere il saiyan che distruggerà anche gli dei minori col creato intorno a noi.

Andò dal Genio, ignaro che i maltrattamenti ed i bullismi che avevano subito, erano un modo per gli altri piccoli monaci di allontanare colui che temevano.

Ha scoperto dal drago che era un saiyan, quando chiese di cambiare natura.

Però solo ora sta comprendendo il potere che cela, ma ne sta venendo sopraffatto perché il demone lo sta ingannando. Si sta alimentando dei suoi dubbi e delle sue paure.

Noi ne sappiamo qualcosa” narrò Calgare. Il suo respiro si mischiava a quello di Broly.

“Io e te siamo uguali, entrambi cresciuti nell’ombra dei nostri padri, di creature che volevano semplicemente vederci diventare dei mostri. I nostri poteri ci hanno reso animali assetati di sangue.

Eppure tu sei stato addestrato per distruggere Vegeta, io per salvarlo, ma entrambi abbiamo solo rischiato di distruggere questo mondo.

Mi serve aiuto, cugino, amico… fratello… Ti prego, mi serve che tu torni alla ragione. Aiutami a salvare Vegeta, ti supplico” gemette Calgare. Afferrò Broly per la testa, passandogli la mano tra i capelli e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, chiudendo gli occhi.

Man mano il supersaiyan della leggenda smise di ringhiare.

Calgare gli sfilò la chiave dalla bocca, mentre i capelli di Broly diventavano neri.

“Se elimineremo quel demone, saremo liberi anche dalla corruzione che corrompe i nostri animi attraverso i nostri poteri?” esalò Broly.

“Sì, laveremo i peccati dei nostri avi che ci hanno dannato” rispose Calgare.

“Sono con te, cugino” disse Broly, con un filo di voce, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

 


	27. Cap.27 Different life

Cap.27 Different life

 

Chichi era intenta a guardare le stelle attraverso gli oblò, un pugno stretto e il cuore che rimbombava nelle sue orecchie, pensando: < Non temere piccola mia, sto arrivando>, quando il corridoio fu squarciato da un grido: “Mamma!”.

< Eccola, l’ho trovata. Finalmente. Le informazioni che sono riuscita ad origliare erano giuste > pensò, correndo nella direzione da cui veniva il richiamo.

May singhiozzava, le lacrime le scendevano lungo il viso. I suoi occhi brillavano di energia color giada, mentre i capelli le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso, le ciocche larghe quattro dita si erano alzate ritte sul suo capo.

Chichi si guardò intorno, vedendo innumerevoli mercenari incoscienti.

< Avevano ragione. I suoi attacchi di panico la rendono imbattibile > pensò. S’inginocchiò davanti alla piccola.

 “Mamma, mi hanno fatto la ‘bua’”si lamentò la bimba, mostrandole un graffio sulla manina paffutella.

“Non preoccuparti May, ora ci pensa la mamma” sussurrò Chichi, rassicurandola.

< Finché si tratta di semplici mercenari, posso occuparmene da sola.

Il mio corpo è più agile e scattante di quanto immaginassi, nonostante tutto questo tempo lontano dalle arti marziali.

Probabilmente risento ancora degli effetti ringiovanenti dovuti all’incantesimo che mi aveva lanciato il serpente quando mi ha posseduto > pensò. Si alzò in piedi, estraendo i due pugnali che teneva alla cintola.

“Tu seguimi e non allontanarti” ordinò alla figlia, mantenendo un tono gentile.

La luce elettrica si rifletteva nelle lame affilate, la donna aveva indossato una tiara. La utilizzò per lanciare un laser e scardinare una delle porte di metallo del corridoio.

“Sì, mamma” sussurrò May, tirando su col naso, mentre le sue iridi tornavano more. Sporse il labbro e sospirò. “Hanno detto che ero una ‘femmina bruttina’” piagnucolò.

“Perché loro sono tanto brutti, tesoro, e sono invidiosi della tua bellezza” la rassicurò la donna.

 

********

 

“…Quella crema non mi piace…” disse Goten, guardando Nappa applicare una crema gialla maleodorante sulla ferita profonda e sanguinante che Trunks aveva riportato sulla gamba.

< Vorrei che Bra fosse qui, mi fido di più degli intrugli della mia ragazza. O forse no.

Non so, è peggio essere bloccati in un mondo demoniaco o qui? Mi sembra che la stessa realtà che conosco sia impazzita.

Vorrei solo prendere Goshin, ritrovare la mia Bra, e scappare il più lontano possibile, in un’oasi di sicurezza e felicità > pensò.

“Dannazione! Quei maledetti codardi. Odiano mio padre e si sono vendicati su di me” ringhiò Trunks, i capelli color glicine gli erano finiti davanti al viso.

“Hanno avuto una bella lezione, quei mercenari. Non si aspettavano certo Gotenks” sussurrò Goten.

“‘Mercenary’, che nomignolo stupido. Qui tutti sono mercenari. Dicendolo in un’altra lingua non cambia niente” ringhiò Trunks, il dolore della ferita pulsava, facendogli dolere la testa.

“Peccato che la fusione sia finita proprio all’ultimo e quella spada ti abbia ferito.

Sei stato comunque fortunato, non ha reciso niente d’importante” disse Nappa, finendo di coprire con la viscida pomata la lunga e vivida striscia scarlatta sul polpaccio.

Trunks sgranò gli occhi, mentre la pomata iniziava a pizzicare sempre di più.

“Brucia! BRUCIA! BRUCIAAAA!” iniziò a gridare, dibattendosi sul letto.

Nappa scoppiò a ridere, posandosi le mani sui fianchi.

Goten impallidì, dicendo: “Lo sapevo che non mi convinceva quella ‘cosa’”.

 


	28. Cap.28 La verità su Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: 40. Lacrime  
> Dragon Ball

Cap.28 La verità su Freezer

 

Zarbon s’irrigidì, vedendo Freezer seduto ai piedi del lettino di metallo dov’era steso Goku. Lo guardava con gli occhi spenti, ticchettando con l’indice sulle lacrime del saiyan, facendo ondeggiare lentamente la sua coda candida o vibrando delle frustate con la punta.

“Mio signore…” sussurrò.

Le iridi di Freezer erano di un rosso tenue, quasi rosa, ed il trucco viola sulle sue labbra era in parte scomparso. Sulla sua fronte brillava un marchio, una L rossa arzigogolata, che ogni tanto scompariva.

“Mio signore” chiamò più forte Zarbon. S’inginocchiò accanto a Freezer e lo abbracciò d’impeto.

< Dovrei temerlo, dovrei odiarlo, ma alla fine non ci riesco mai. Per me è ancora quel coetaneo che mi salvò la vita > pensò.

 

_Il changelling dalla pelle rosa batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si piegò, allargò le braccia con le mani aperte e fece sollevare una serie di rocce. Le fece schizzare via e guardò l’alieno sdraiato a terra, dalla pelle azzurra butterata simile ad una rana, che scavava singhiozzando nel terreno._

_“Perché tutto questo attaccamento alla vita?” domandò._

_“L-la… bellezza…” biascicò la creaturina. Attraverso i disordinati capelli verdi s’intravedevano due immensi occhi gialli dilatati._

_Il piccolo changelling ghignò._

_“Sapevo che la vostra specie era formata da artisti, ma non mi aspettavo che la si cercasse in momenti simili”._

_“Io devo… averla…” gemette il coetaneo._

_“Io sono Freezer e… apprezzo gli edonisti. Anche io agogno ad una mia personale bellezza, voglio essere la geisha con più potere nell’universo” disse. Aiutò l’altro a rialzarsi. “Ti terrò con me. Come ti chiami?” gli domandò._

_“Za-Zarbon” esalò._

 

“Perché piange? Mi dà ai nervi!

Io devo farlo piangere! Solo io!” gridò Freezer, divincolandosi.

Zarbon lo cullò contro di sé.

< Ormai ne ho la certezza, Lord Freezer è controllato. Probabilmente Lourth ha scoperto che lo avrebbe tradito per diventare lui il re dell’universo.

Questa è la mia occasione per aiutarlo, per mostrargli un’altra via. Lui mi ha fatto conoscere il suo mondo di morte, ma ho trovato una nuova bellezza e voglio condividerla con lui > pensò.

“Lo farò smettere di piangere io, mio signore. Non temete” lo rassicurò. Lo adagiò a terra e si alzò, si strappò un po’ della stoffa della tuta ed iniziò a detergere le guance di Son.

“Tranquillo, Goku. Andrà tutto bene, lo sai che mi occupo io di te” disse. Posò un bacio sulla fronte di Goku, che singhiozzò.

Freezer si strinse le ginocchia al petto.

“Io lo odio! Mi ha ucciso due volte” borbottò. Sbatté con forza la coda per terra, creando un solco.

“Mio signore, a quale seconda volta vi riferite? Da MechaFreezer vi ha ucciso il giovane del Futuro, mentre dopo la vostra resurrezione al torneo mi sembrava fosse stato Broly” disse Zarbon. Pulì la bocca di Goku dalla saliva e dal sangue, guardandosi intorno.

“Non lo ricordo! Però so che è sempre colpa sua” piagnucolò Freezer.

Zarbon recuperò una vaschetta sporca di liquido verdastro e la ripulì, riempiendola d’acqua. La utilizzò per pulire la pezzuola.

“Mio signore…” disse, voltandosi.

Freezer si era alzato e se n’era andato con passo marziale.

< Romperò quel controllo, ce la farò > pensò Zarbon. Sospirando, usò la pezzuola umida per detergere il viso di Goku. Recuperò altra acqua e gliela versò delicatamente tra le labbra.

“Non piangere più, Goku. Farò tutto quello che devo, vedrai” disse rassicurante.


	29. Cap.29 Legami d’anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 4. Lontanissimi, sentono i pensieri l’uno dell’altro.

Cap.29 Legami d’anima

 

Kamhara era seduta sul letto, teneva la gemma tra le mani e la fissava.

“Una gemma di grande purezza, simile ad una lacrima… senza di questa Elly e Bra non torneranno mai più” sussurrò. I suoi capelli rossi erano in parte nascosti dall’armatura e risultavano più corti.

Una luce bluastra, prodotta da ammassi di galassie, filtrava dall’oblo, riflettendosi sui mobili di metallo e sulla porta sigillata.

La giovane saiyan dimenava la coda dalla peluria rosa.

< Un prigioniero, minimo, per ognuno. Chissà se davvero Zarbon ha Sauzer come suo.

Io, invece, sono stata considerata come un semplice soldato obbediente. Sanno che non rifiuterei mai un ordine del mio principe, qualsiasi esso sia. Come compito mi hanno detto di occuparmi del piccolo Vetrunks > pensò. Aprì il cassetto e posò la gemma al suo interno, accanto all’ocarina.

“… Anche quell’ocarina è fondamentale, se mai volessimo riabbracciare Junior. Spero che quest’incubo finisca in tempo, o non li riavremo mai dalla dimensione demoniaca” sussurrò roca.

< Vetrunks non è ancora tornato, sarà meglio che io vada a cercarlo > pensò, alzandosi. A causa della luce, i suoi capelli vermigli assumevano riflessi violetti.

< Andrà tutto bene. Se solo potessi tornare da te, ma sono bloccato negl’inferi.

Qui è iniziata una rivolta terribile di demoni. Sembra che si sia svegliato un loro ancestrale signore > si sentì rincuorare da una voce maschile.

Piegò in avanti la testa e fece un sorriso storto.

< John, amore mio, mio principe… > rispose telepaticamente.

< Anche se non posso essere fisicamente lì, le nostre anime sono legate in eterno.

Vorrei difenderti, combattere accanto a te. Però so che entrambi faremo del nostro meglio, anche se da due piani astrali differenti > la rassicurò il saiyan demoniaco.

< Le tue parole mi danno coraggio.

Sì, anche se lontanissimi, sentiamo i pensieri l’uno dell’altra. Niente può realmente separarci > rispose Kamy, aprendo la porta di titanio, automatica.

< In ogni momento pensami, ed io sarò lì > giurò John.

 

************ 

 

“Io ho appetito!” si lamentò il piccolo Vetrunks. Si stringeva l’addome, coperto da un pezzo di sopra della battle-suit, e deglutiva a vuoto, con gli occhi liquidi. I suoi capelli a fiamma color glicine ondeggiavano sopra la sua testa.

Il cuoco davanti a lui, da un gran cappello sporco di grasso, rise sguaiato, e gli porse un tozzo di pane duro.

“Solo questo c’è” ringhiò divertito.

< So bene che questo sfamerebbe un uccellino, ma non certo un saiyan… >. Iniziò a pensare.

Vetrunks serrò gli occhi, sferzato da un colpo di vento. Li riaprì lentamente e vide il colosso bloccato contro la parete.

Quest’ultimo si era irrigidito, guardando il ghigno satanico dell’uomo che lo aveva aggredito, era inchiodato contro il muro da una mano che gli stringeva il collo, mentre con l’altra il suo aggressore lo teneva sotto tiro: con un’onda puntata al suo petto.

“Ora, tu gli cucini il meglio che hai, e ‘forse’ io ti lascio vivere” lo minacciò Vegeta.

“… sì” mormorò il cuoco, sudore gelido scivolava lungo le sue spalle flaccide.

Vegeta lo lasciò andare e lo guardò cadere come un sacco vuoto a terra, si spostò e l’omone gattonò via, si rialzò tremante e corse ai fornelli.

“Nonnino!” urlò Vetrunks, mentre Vegeta si voltava verso di lui con un sorriso.

< Assumere un’espressione umana, normale, è sempre più difficile. Il sangue mi sta nuovamente avvelenando i pensieri.

Ho paura, nipotino mio, non sai quanta. Quando ero ragazzo mi potevo permettere di perdere il controllo, né Radish né Nappa mi avrebbero giudicato, ma… Non posso permettere ti succeda niente di male. Vorrei solo proteggerti, non spaventarti > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Vetrunks gli saltellava intorno, ridacchiando.

< Lo sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe venuto a trovarmi. Mi ha salvato da quel prepotente! Lui è un eroe! > pensò.

“Guarda, sono vestito come te” disse.

Vegeta nascose il pugno dietro di sé, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Non avrei mai voluto succedesse qualcosa di simile. Tu sei un bambino buono, dolce. Non voglio vederti diventare un mercenario senza libertà o un assassino, come sono io > pensò, accarezzando la testa del piccolo.

Vetrunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre, notò il movimento meccanico del nonno e lo guardò negli occhi, gelidi.

“Perché sei triste?” chiese.

“Sono stanco” rispose il principe dei saiyan, prendendolo in braccio.

“Non posso stare con mamma e papà. Potrei rimanere con te, ora? O sei troppo stanco?” chiese il bambino, gli occhi neri liquidi.

Vegeta rispose: “Prima mangi e poi ti accompagno dalla nonna, così stai un po’ anche con lei”. Rimise a terra il bambino.

< Girano un sacco di cattive voci su mio nonno, si vede che non lo conoscono. Lui è un eroe!

Tanto non ci credo a quelle cose cattive, io lo conosco > pensò Vetrunks.

 


	30. Cap.30 Chiave di volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Goku/Chichi 81- Ripresa

Cap.30 Chiave di volta

 

< May mi aspetta nascosta nella stanza abbandonata in corridoio.

Non vorrei lasciarla da sola, ma devo pur rubare del cibo. Stiamo andando avanti così, celate ai mercenari, rintanate come topi, costrette a rubacchiare pur di non morire di fame > pensò Chichi. Scivolò lungo la parete, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Fortunatamente quel ‘Kakaroth’ non torna mai in stanza a dormire. Ho sempre paura che quel pazzo venga a cercarmi.

Se poi si facesse strane idee? Impazzirei se quel viscido folle cercasse di mettermi le mani addosso >. Si sciolse lo chignon con un gesto di stizza, aveva indossato una battle-suit blu che le aderiva al corpo, con un’armatura che seguiva le forme sinuose del suo petto.

< No, non devo pensarci. Devo rimanere forte. May è cresciuta col padre, con lei è stato più presente che con gli altri figli, ed ora che non c’è è facile preda della tristezza >. Intravide una porta socchiusa nel corridoio e corrugò la fronte.

< Lì non ci sono mai stata, non credo averla mai trovata aperta. Oggi in cucina non c’era praticamente niente di commestibile. Tanto vale provare lì > pensò, infilandosi con aria guardinga. Aderì nuovamente alla parete, guardando a destra e a sinistra, superò alcuni alieni vestiti con dei camici candidi.

Proseguì, delle urla strazianti arrivarono alle sue orecchie, il suo cuore le diede una fitta.

< Questa sofferenza mi dilania, sento una sensazione di pura angoscia. Mi ricorda il sentimento che provai quando da piccola, alcuni dei cani da caccia di mio padre, fecero a pezzi un uccellino nel giardino del palazzo. Piansi così tanto che mia madre convinse mio padre a regalarli > rifletté.

Si nascose dietro un macchinario, la sala era in penombra, le parti illuminate erano rischiarate dalla luce elettrica dei neon. Risate di scherno si alzarono tutt’intorno.

“Più potenza, ci serve più potenza” ordinò Cooler.

< Come si può fare qualcosa di simile ad un povero essere umano?  
 Qualsiasi cosa sia, va oltre la tortura… Questa voce che urla… è deformata, ma mi fa star male > pensò.

Si appoggiò al macchinario che la riparava, sentendolo ronzare.

“Mio signore, se andiamo oltre, morirà” disse uno dei dottori.

“Va bene, fatelo scendere.

La prossima volta che torno voglio che i vostri macchinari siano capaci di ottimizzare più di così, ottenendo maggiore energia senza ucciderlo” ordinò Cooler. I suoi passi pesanti risuonarono tutt’intorno, facendosi più lievi man mano che si allontanava.

“Sì, mio signore” dissero i vari ‘medicini’ in ordine sparso.

Chichi rimase in ginocchio, le voci si fecero via via meno numerose, udì dei rumori di qualcosa che veniva spostato, altro che veniva staccato.

< Questo dev’essere un laboratorio, ma è al contempo una cella ed una sala delle torture > rifletté la terrestre.

Gli ultimi scienziati si raggrupparono e lasciarono la sala.

Chichi rimase immobile, respirando in modo inudibile, mentre le luci venivano spente.

< Non sento più suoni umani, solo quelli delle macchine che elaborano i dati. Posso uscire allo scoperto…>. Strisciò in avanti, trovandosi davanti un muro d’ombra.

<… Videl mi aveva insegnato come far apparire una piccola sfera di energia. Non ho mai provato a concentrare così tanto il ki, mi sembrano cose ‘aliene’. Però… ora mi serve luce>.

Chiuse gli occhi e, sudando copiosamente, si concentrò, riuscendo a creare una sferetta che rischiarava appena intorno a sé.

< Ecco che dall’oscurità emerge qualcosa che non avrei mai voluto vedere. Legato, lasciato impietosamente a sanguinare, accasciato a terra, c’è l’uomo che amo.

Avevo riconosciuto la voce, ma non avrei mai voluto ammettere si potesse trattare di ‘lui’… >.

“Goku…” mormorò, mentre calde lacrime le solcavano il viso.

“ _Mnh_ ” sussurrò Son.

< Questa voce… ho desiderato così tanto risentirla… >. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano fumose.

“Chi-Chichi?” domandò debolmente.

Chichi si alzò in piedi di scatto, la mano sul viso.

“A-aspetta…” biascicò Goku, allungando la mano.

< Non voglio rimanere di nuovo solo > pensò, singhiozzando.

Chichi si sporse e gli accarezzò la guancia, sporca di lacrime e sangue.

“Ora… ora ti libero…” esalò.

Goku negò debolmente con la testa, dicendo: “Tro-troppo… pericoloso”.

“Almeno lascia che mi occupi di te. Ti riprenderai, vedrai” disse Chichi, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Goku sentì il ruggito del drago risuonargli nelle orecchie.

< Finalmente hai ripreso coscienza di te. Sono giorni che cerco di mettermi in contatto > gli disse telepaticamente.

< Cosa vuoi? > gli domandò Son.

< Coloro che l’energia hanno convocato, il rito per fermare il male hanno iniziato.

Per permettere che l’universo si salvi, tu devi trovare la chiave di volta. Attento, dovrai riuscire prima che i due guerrieri abbiano esaurito le loro immense forze o prima che la follia gli faccia perdere il controllo > spiegò il drago.

Goku strofinò la guancia contro le dita sottili di Chichi e le sue carezze.

< Urca, non ho capito niente > borbottò.

< Trova la chiave di volta > ordinò il drago.

< Non capisco di cosa stai parlando! > gridò Son mentalmente, alterato.

Chichi aveva iniziato a posargli dei baci sul petto massiccio e scoperto, accarezzandolo quando tremava.

“Ti porterò mangiare e bere. Se le trovo anche delle cure, ti rimetterò in sesto” sussurrò Chichi.

< Il demone ancestrale ha aperto il primo occhio. Per fermarlo, devi comprenderlo da solo > disse serafico il drago nella mente di Goku.

< Ti prego! Non vedi in che condizioni sono?! Non ce la faccio più, mi torturano giorno dopo giorno. Con quello che è successo, come posso capire? > ribatté Son, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

< Non piagnucolare, piuttosto sii contento di aver ritrovato la tua donna > lo richiamò la creatura di puro potere.

< Non avrei mai voluto mi vedesse in questo stato. Guardami! Sembro una larva!

Non posso neanche difenderla da Kakaroth > si lamentò Goku.

“Chichi…” gemette.

“Sono qui, non avere paura” mormorò Chichi, accarezzandogli delicatamente la coda, sentendo la pelliccia castana sotto le dita, Son si abbandonò, rilassando i muscoli.

< Smettila di pensare a te stesso. Trova la chiave di volta > rimarcò il drago.

< Solo un aiuto? Così potrò farlo appena mi sarò ripreso > implorò Goku.

< Ciò che in sé contiene la luce andrà usato. Bagna di lacrime, dedicate alla persona cara perduta, la chiave di volta, così vincerai > recitò il drago.

< Così si che è molto più chiaro > sbottò Goku, sarcastico.

“Torneranno a breve…” disse a Chichi.

“Verrò di nascosto, tranquillo. Ti aiuterò senza farmi scoprire” promise la moglie.


	31. Cap.31 Kakaroth e Goku

Cap.31 Kakaroth e Goku

 

“Certo che quel tipo non ha mai pace. Ho sentito che ripartirà per la terza missione di fila” disse un mercenario dalla pelle gialla butterata di macchie viola.

Il mercenario accanto a lui piegò in avanti un paio di volte la testa, era un piccione umanoide. Staccò il tubo del carburante per la navicella bianca sferica, graffiata in diversi punti.

“Stai zitto. Non vedi che sta arrivando?” tubò.

Il primo mercenario annuì.

Turles li raggiunse a passo di marcia, una mano tra i capelli a forma di cespuglio e l’altra sul fianco.

< Vorrei che Naly fosse qui accanto a me in questo momento > pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia. < Nappa è completamente concentrato ad evitare che l’oscurità inghiotta nuovamente il principe Vegeta, ma nessuno pensa a mio fratello.

Kakaroth è affatto da un’assurda insania, non riesco neanche a riconoscerlo >.

Aprì lo sportello della navicella e vi entrò.

“Toglietevi dai piedi, parto subito” abbaiò.

“Signore, ma non è ancora…”. Iniziò a dire uno dei mercenari, una sfera apparve nella mano di Turles, coperta da un guanto senza dita, ed i due tecnici si affrettarono a scappar via.

Si abbandonò sul morbido sedile rosso e chiuse il portello.

< Mio fratello minore è sempre stato simpatico, allegro, fin troppo buono. Ho imparato ad apprezzare il suo vedere sempre il bene in chiunque, il suo portare la pace.

La sua anima buona deve essersi sgretolata a causa della morte e distruzione che porta con sé la vita del mercenario >. Impostò le coordinate della missione. < Devo raggiungerlo. Stargli accanto è l’unico modo che ho per diminuire la sua sete di sangue. Ho detto a Radish di raggiungerci anche lui >.

“Non potrò comunque fare niente per fermarlo se dovesse esagerare, è troppo potente rispetto a me” borbottò a voce alta, mentre la navicella si staccava da terra. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

< Entrambi assomigliamo a nostro padre Bardack, ma solo lui ne aveva la foggia eroica. Ora rimane solo la potenza esagerata del Kakaroth che conoscevamo.

Penso che per Radish sia la scelta più difficile. Restare accanto ai suoi fratelli, o aiutare Nappa col suo protetto?

La sua anima finirà divisa in due > rifletté.

 

 ********

 

“È come se ogni fibra del mio corpo fosse andata in pezzi, ma questa tortura si ripete ogni giorno. Mi paragonano ad una batteria, mi prosciugano continuamente…

Chichi viene spesso, di solito aiutata da Zarbon. Sono costretto a farmi vedere dalla donna che amo in uno stato pietoso.

Mi sto risvegliando bruscamente, come se qualcuno mi avesse tirato la testa fuori dall’acqua, come se fino a questo momento avessi rischiato di annegare nelle tenebre e non me ne fossi accorto.

Ovviamente, riaprendo pian piano gli occhi, la mia coscienza mi riporta alla realtà.

Sono così lontano dalla mia amata Terra e questo luogo di tenebra è peggiore persino degli inferi ai miei occhi. Il mio corpo vibra senza controllo, non riesco a smettere di tremare e forse nemmeno voglio, visto il terrore che mi stringe il cuore in una morsa. 

Eppure, alzando gli occhi, ne incontrò altri due neri e con lo stesso taglio dei miei.

Batto le palpebre mentre non credo a ciò che vedo.

Ricordo la prima volta che me li sono trovati davanti. Pensavo fosse Black, ma no, non era lui… Black era morto, scomparso per mano di Zeno-sama.

Si tratta di Kakaroth. Mi somiglia più di quanto lo facesse Black ed è sempre vestito come un mercenario, quel dio non sarebbe mai abbassato a vestirsi come un qualunque saiyan.

È come guardarsi allo specchio, solo che io non sorrido in quel modo malefico.

“Cosa vuoi, stavolta, Kakaroth?” domando con un filo di voce, mentre comincio a sudare freddo. Se non fossi già adagiato su questa parete, seduto sul gelido pavimento, credo che scivolerei a terra. 

Proprio ora che stavo ritrovando la forza in me stesso, il coraggio di scappare, tutto mi cade nuovamente addosso… succede sempre così, in un loop. Motivazioni diverse, ma alla fine devo cedere sempre.

“Io sono qui per ricordarti che per tutti sono te, anzi, diciamo che sono la tua bella copia. Io Kakaroth, il fedele braccio destro di Cooler, sono meglio di quanto tu sarai mai…

Proprio ora sto andando con i ‘miei fratelli’ a conquistare un pianeta” mi risponde.

Scuoto la testa, o almeno ci provo. Non riesco a crederci, non riesco nemmeno a parlare, chiudo gli occhi sperando che così tutto scompaia.

“Non credevo di essere così affascinante” mormora Kakaroth, in quello che in realtà è un auto-complimento, mentre mi muove il viso con la mano guantata, tenendomi per il mento. 

“Lasciami andare…” mormoro, diciamo pure che supplico, spostando di lato il viso all’improvviso.

Un pugno, è solo questo che mi raggiunge, eppure mi sembra che il mio addome venga frantumato. Sputo sangue, urlando di dolore, ‘Kakaroth’ ride.

Peccato che Kakaroth sia io. Quel nome saiyan l’ho accettato. Me lo ha dato mio padre, un eroe, un genio, un generale ed uno stratega, un uomo che conosco da poco, ma ho imparato ad ammirare.

Il mio sangue gli schizza sulla guancia, vicino alla bocca, ed io lo guardo disgustato leccarlo, mi ricorda Broly.

“Mi fai venire il voltastomaco” gli dico disgustato.

“In fondo è il “mio” sangue” mi deride il mio alter-ego.

Trovo terribile che questo pazzo da legare si stia facendo passare per me persino con le persone a cui tengo.

Se facesse del male alle persone a me care usando la mia identità?! 

Devo trovare un modo per liberarmi al più presto”.

 

 


	32. Cap.32 Insolite situazioni

Cap.32 Insolite situazioni

 

Gohan si piegò e allungò la mano verso Yamcha, quest’ultimo l’afferrò e si fece aiutare a rimettersi in piedi.

“Non hai una bella cera” disse il figlio di Goku.

Yamcha ridacchiò, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Diciamo che c’è un’aliena che vuole fin troppo le mie attenzioni” ironizzò, facendo l’occhiolino. Si grattò la cicatrice sul viso e corrugò la fronte. “Neanche tu sembri esattamente in forma”. Aggiunse.

Gohan annuì lentamente.

“Mi sento strano ultimamente… sporco” rispose con voce roca.

Yamcha gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli diede qualche pacca.

“Questo posto non è salutare per quelli come te. Io me ne sono andato dalle grotte dove vivevano gli altri predoni proprio perché l’ambientino era come questo.

Se vuoi ti offro da bere” propose.

Gohan si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

< Ho sempre usato le arti marziali per proteggere la mia famiglia, non sono in grado di attaccare gl’innocenti.

La mia vita è completamente stravolta. Fortunatamente Vegeta è riuscito a farmi trasferire nella stalla super-tecnologica. Non sapevo neanche che i mercenari alieni alle volte usassero strani animali per attaccare o costruire basi sui pianeti che rivendono > rifletté.

“I mercenari sono la cosa che odio di più al mondo. Ho rischiato di diventarlo quando a quattro anni mi ha rapito mio zio Radish” disse roco.

Yamcha si guardò i piedi.

 

 

_“Papà… Papà!” gridò il bambino._

_Le fiamme avvolsero le casette che puntellavano il deserto, propagandosi dai rovi. Le urla delle persone nella casa arrivavano alle orecchie del piccolo._

_Il capo dei predoni scoppiò a ridere, avvolse i fianchi del piccolo Yamcha con il braccio, e lo issò sul suo dromedario._

 

Yamcha abbassò la mano.

< Un predone prende, brucia, tradisce. Io non sono diverso da un mercenario > pensò.

“Non mi hai risposto” fece notare, dando una pacca sulla testa di Gohan.

“Accetto, ma prendo solo un bicchiere d’acqua” rispose Son, massaggiandosi il capo.

“Allora per te acqua e per me liquore” disse Yamcha. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso e lo superò lungo il corridoio. “Dai seguimi, ormai conosco tutti i bar qua dentro, su questo punto mi sono ambientato subito”.

Gohan si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Ho sempre amato la natura, ho sempre protetto i più deboli, ed ora devo osservare passivo dei pianeti che vengono distrutti, conquistati e date alle fiamme. Tutta quella pace, quelle vite serene, distrutte!

Mi sale una rabbia incontenibile, la sento scuotere le mie viscere > rifletté.

“D’accordo, ma mi porto il mio amico” disse. Si portò la mano alla bocca e fischiò.

“Amic… Quello è un drago!” gridò Yamcha, impallidendo.

Una tozza creatura si avvicinò, aveva larghi artigli e lunghe zanne affilate, delle ali sulle spalle, ed indossava un’armatura.

Gohan batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, chiedendo: “Dove lo hai visto? Qui c’è solo ‘draghetto’”.

Yamcha impallidì. “N-non sapevo che… il tuo amico d’infanzia fosse ancora vivo e… cresciuto. Co-cosa ci fa… qui?” esalò, con voce tremante.

Gohan chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“L’idea è stata di Vegeta. Dimostrando che sapevo occuparmi di lui, mi hanno preso per quel lavoro” spiegò.

Yamcha deglutì rumorosamente.

< In questi momenti è proprio il figlio di suo padre, ugualmente ingenui e pericolosi > pensò.

“Sai… capisco perché. Se ricordo bene, Oscar mi disse che era come ‘quello scontroso di Junior’, ossia che si lasciava avvicinare solo da te” mormorò.

Gohan si grattò un sopracciglio ed annuì.

“Sì, è vero” ammise.

 


	33. Cap.33 Paradiso perduto

Cap.33 Paradiso perduto

 

Crilin si sedette su un trono dorato, volante, i suoi occhi erano completamente neri. Intorno a lui si creavano e spezzavano specchi, i frammenti gli vorticavano intorno, riflettendo la luce al neon in una serie di arcobaleni e scomparivano in bagliori pallidi.

Un terzo occhio gli era comparso sulla spalla, coperto in parte dalla battle-suit blu.

Muoveva lentamente la coda dalla peluria castana e si detergeva le labbra con la lingua, la sua aura emanava energia demoniaca.

_Il bambino si guardò intorno, fissando confuso le pareti del tempio, coperte da carta da parati, colonne di legno e separé rossi si susseguivano._

_< Ormai sto vagando da non so quanto. Ho cercato di evitare gli allievi più grandi, per non essere pestato di nuovo, ma temo di essermi perso > rifletté._

_Passò oltre dei novellini spaventati, i più piccoli si tenevano abbracciati tra loro, tremando._

_Crilin teneva in bilico tra le braccia numerose pergamene, che traballavano._

_La giacchetta che teneva legata alla vita si sciolse, inciampò davanti a tutti e le pergamene caddero a cascata._

_Tutti i piccoli scoppiarono a ridere, lo deridevano indicandolo._

_Crilin avvampò, tentò di scappare, si rese conto di non avere la giacchetta. Tornò indietro e la recuperò, rischiò di scivolare diverse volte sulle pergamene._

_Crilin trattenne le lacrime, le risate degli sconosciuti gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, sempre più canzonatorie._

 

 

“Ora la smetteranno di deridermi. La pagheranno” sibilò.

Teneva in mano un drago di legno, pitturato d’oro, che muoveva attraverso una serie di canne attaccate sotto il suo ventre serpentino.

****

Vegeta avanzava a passo di marcia, la testa china.

Sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo, muovendo i capelli a fiamma.

< Dannato Kakaroth. Cosa gli è successo?

Non sembra neanche lui! Ha assunto i lati peggiori di un saiyan. Forse l’ho spinto troppo in là.

Si è fatto duro, sprezzante. Si diverte ad umiliarmi e guarda tutti con uno sguardo così carico d’odio da farti trasalire.

I suoi figli ai suoi occhi sono diventati solo meticci dal sangue impuro >.

Fuori da uno degli oblò passò una stella cadente.

Vegeta si guardò intorno, nei corridoi metallici risuonava piano un’intensa litania.

Spalancò gli occhi, il drago dorato del potere di Goku che stava andandogli contro ruggendo.

“Non può essere arrivato a tanto… Non mi colpirebbe così” esalò, serrando gli occhi. Cercò di attivare la fenice, venne avvolto dal drago che iniziò a stritolarlo. Sgranò gli occhi, vide una fiammata e perse i sensi.

***

< Ve-Vegeta… mi se-senti… Vegeta… > cercò di mettersi in contatto Goku, telepaticamente.

Vegeta era steso a terra, il corpo abbandonato sul pavimento come una bambola rotta, inerte.

<Vegeta… non è come credi… N-non evocato il drago… I-io… > cercò di spiegare Son.

<Ho sbagliato a credere che fossi come me, un fratello. Tu non sarai mai un saiyan. Sarai sempre un terrestre > rispose telepaticamente Vegeta.

< Non è come sembra. Fino ad ora non ti ho contattato perché… >. Provò a giustificarsi Goku.

 


	34. Cap.34 Libertà perduta

Cap.34 Libertà perduta

 

 

< So che dovrei riaprire il contatto con Kakaroth, dargli una possibilità, ma…

Dannazione, questa volta sono quasi morto. Persino Nappa ha avuto difficoltà a riportarmi indietro dall’incoscienza.

Eppure non posso sopportare altre menzogne. Spero che quello che gli ho detto lo porterà a riflettere. Magari così tornerà più umano.

L’acqua scivola veloce sul mio corpo, eppure non mi porta alcun refrigerio.

Come flash si susseguono le immagini dell’ultima città conquistata, ormai invasa dalle fiamme, nelle mie orecchie risuonano ancora le grida delle vittime.

Le morti si confondono, ormai, sono sempre così uguali, identiche. Un tempo avrei detto monotone, ora mi sembrano angosciante ben oltre quanto posso sopportare.

Arcuo leggermente la schiena, appoggiando la testa al muro di quest’orrida doccia, di metallo in perfetta sintonia con il resto della base, ma evidentemente più sporca.

Lord Freezer mi ha sempre rifilato il peggio, ma era comunque più magnanimo di quanto non si stia dimostrando Cooler ora che è lui a gestire la baracca.

Sputò per terra un grumo di sangue, le ferite pulsano vivide sulla mia pelle nuda. Bruciano, come il fuoco, eppure non mi lamento, è come se fossi indifferente alla sofferenza… alla vita stessa.

Dentro di me sento solo vuoto, il nulla mi sta inghiottendo > pensava Vegeta.

Il separé di plastica si aprì di scatto, il principe dei saiyan si voltò trovandosi davanti un giovane mercenario dalla pelle verde chiaro.

“Mercenary, sei atteso…” riportò, mentre guardava l’altro chiudere il getto d’acqua.

Vegeta lo scostò malamente ed uscì dalla doccia, il corpo massiccio ed ignudo gocciolante.

“N-non mi uccidete… vi prego…” gemette il ragazzino, vedendo la sua espressione.

Vegeta gli puntò contro il braccio, tra le dita un’onda azzurrina.

“Non penso sia un buon giorno per morire. Dimostramelo, dimmi chi ti ha mandato” ordinò.

“Ha-hanno trovato morto King Cold. L’ha mandata a chiamare Lord Freezer in persona” gemette il giovinetto, le lacrime agli occhi.

“Vattene” ringhiò Vegeta, abbassando il braccio, guardando il ragazzino correre via, impaurito.

“Tsk, moccioso” borbottò.

 

************ 

 

Lory era intenta a lustrare l’armatura della principessa Veki, le iridi azzurre liquide.

“Stanotte ho fatto un sogno strano. Mi è venuta a trovare una fenice, mi ha detto che può farmi resuscitare. Anzi, può far tornare in vita entrambe” disse Veki. Era seduta sul davanzale della finestra e si pettinava i disordinati capelli mori, tagliati corti.

“Forse è un sogno profetico” mormorò Lory. Una ciocca dei capelli corvini le era ricaduta davanti al viso di porcellana. Muoveva la sua coda dalla morbida peluria castana lentamente.

Veki si voltò verso di lei, guardando la sua battle-suit viola scuro, il suo corpo sottile e spesso scosso da leggeri tremiti.

“In cambio dovevamo essere pronte ad offrire una parte della mia energia vitale ad un rito. Tu saresti disposta?” la interrogò Veki.

Lory si portò le mani al petto e ingoiò un singhiozzò.

“Per voi sì, mia signora” mormorò con voce inudibile.

< Ho sempre fatto qualsiasi sacrificio per la mia principessa. Ho persino ucciso durante le conquiste. Non dimenticherò mai gli uomini coraggiosi che abbiamo spazzato via.

Ricordo che la prima volta che ho ucciso l’ho fatto in preda al terrore. Uno di quei poveracci, preda dell’ira nel vedere la sua famiglia sterminata, mi ha attaccato. L’ho trafitto con un’onda prima ancora di rendermene conto.

Si potrebbe definire legittima difesa, se non fossimo stati noi il popolo invasore.

Almeno quello è il primo morto che ricordo bene. Ho visto i suoi occhi farsi bianchi, spettrali, mentre cadeva a terra esangue. 

Il ricordo più terribile, però, è quello seguente. Il figlio più piccolo era sopravvissuto, ha visto tutto da un nascondiglio sicuro.

Ho ucciso suo padre davanti ai suoi occhi innocenti e non ho fatto niente per salvarlo.

Povero piccolo… da allora fatico a guardarmi allo specchio > pensò.

Veki si alzò e la raggiunse, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“A me va bene, solo se va bene a te, Lory. Vive o morte importa poco in questo mondo corrotto” disse con voce roca.

Lory arrossì, chinando il capo.

“Voi meritate una vita diversa, lontano dagl’inferi” ribatté, con la voce tremante.

Gli occhi della principessa, dalle iridi color caffè, la scrutavano.

“Sì, di sicuro ci meritiamo una seconda chance molto più di quell’incapace di mio fratello Vegeta. Lui, è quell’altro sconsiderato di Tarble, sono vivi e noi, invece, dobbiamo marcire in questa cittadella di morti” borbottò Veki. Serrò un pugno. “Se quella fenice si ripresenterà mai, sogno o no, accetterò la sua proposta” disse decisa.

 


	35. Cap.35 Under the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Casella 3 Manette  
> Scritta sentendo: Evanescence - Exodus lyrics; https://www.angolotesti.it/E/testi_canzoni_evanescence_114/testo_canzone_exodus_6698.html; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0h_1-vibvCg.

Cap.35 Under the moonlight

 

_Here in the shadows_

_I'm safe_

_I'm free_

_I've nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Cit. Exodus (Evanescence)._

 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, mentre Cooler gli volteggiava intorno sul suo trono.

“Tutto questo è disdicevole. Ci vorranno ore per…”. La voce di Cooler rimbombava tutt’intorno.

< Parole vuote… Sta parlando da ore.

Ad aiutarmi a non perdere il controllo, a credere alle sue bugie, c’è lei: la fenice.

I suoi occhi, identici ai miei, però, sono colmi di rimprovero. So di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile accettando tutto questo.

Batte le ali nere, facendo staccare delle piume di fuoco nero.

Allungo la mano, desidero toccarle… > pensò Vegeta.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” domandò seccato Cooler.

“Sì. Devo imprigionare Zarbon. Pensate sia colpa sua e delle parole che ha rivolto in privato a Lord Freezer, se quest’ultimo ha deciso di uccidere vostro padre” rispose gelido il principe dei saiyan.

“Bene. Mio fratello è tornato alla ragione e si pente di quello che ha fatto, ma… Non possiamo permettere a quell’alieno di fargli avere qualche altro colpo di testa” disse Cooler, scendendo dal suo trono volante.

Vegeta rabbrividì, sentendo la coda dell’altro scivolargli lungo la schiena.

“Perché non ucciderlo? Perché rinchiuderlo nelle prigioni della vostra stanza?” domandò Vegeta, guardando il pavimento.

Cooler schioccò la lingua sul palato, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Mio fratello sembra essergli stranamente affezionato. Non capisco le sue ossessioni.

Sembra averne una anche verso di te. Non apprezzerebbe se vi facessi fuori” si lamentò.

Vegeta strinse la coda intorno alla propria vita con forza e rispose: “Obbedisco agli ordini, signore”.

< Semplicemente alla cara ‘lucertola’ non piace essere controllato nemmeno dal suo ‘odiatissimo’ fratello > pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia. < Non sopporto quando io e quel maledetto ci somigliamo, ma devo ammetterlo. Anche lui ha un orgoglio che non si piega e non si spezza > pensò.

*******

_Goku si guardò intorno, l’oscurità si stava diradando illuminata dalla luce di decine di candele sospese nel vuoto, l’odore della cera gli pungeva le narici._

_< Dove sono? Di cosa si tratta?_

_Un sacrificio, forse? Non so neanche perché l’ho pensato, ma ne sono sicuro._

_Chi è la vittima?_

_Che altra follia si sono inventati in questo posto di pazzi furiosi?_

_Seguo delle voci, si fanno sempre più forti > pensò._

_“Ai de sai dù, ai de sai dù…” ripetevano in una cantilena una decina di vecchi alieni._

_Erano tutti uguali, il medesimo viso in parte coperto dal cappuccio dei mantelli che li coprivano._

_< Sembra lo stesso che si ripete all’infinito > pensò Goku, intravedendo una figura stesa al centro di quelle figure._

_“Ehi, voi, lasciatelo stare!” gridò, trasformandosi in supersaiyan._

_Gli anziani proseguirono a cantare, muovendo ritmicamente le mani._

_< Stanno evocando qualche mostro? A cosa serve questa mascherata? > si domandò. Iniziò a colpire intorno a loro con delle onde._

_“Smettetela, non siamo a carnevale!” sbraitò._

_Quelle creature si misero in cerchio intorno lui, gli occhi vacui._

_Goku cercò di colpirle, ma le attraversò._

_“Bleah, smettetela! Sembrate morti e fate anche un po’ schifo!” sbraitò._

_Gli alieni iniziarono a vorticare intorno a lui sempre più velocemente._

_Goku chiuse gli occhi, mentre luci e ombre si confondevano, le creature erano diventate una massa confusa che si dimenava forsennatamente._

_La musica aumentava sempre più di volume, facendosi stridula e nauseante._

_Goku gemette. La testa iniziò a pulsargli._

_< Questi suoni mi colpiscono duramente come se fossero degli attacchi fisici. _

_Non posso arrendermi, devo salvare quella povera vittima!_

_Sento che è importante che io ci riesca! > pensò, ansimando._

_Si portò le mani alla testa, coprendo anche le orecchie._

_“SMETTETELA!” gridò. Il drago apparve, distruggendo le candele, illuminando il luogo col bagliore dorato che veniva dal suo corpo, e gli stregoni divennero cenere._

_“Oh, finalmente” esalò Goku._

_Corse fino all’uomo abbandonato sul pavimento, impallidì riconoscendo Crilin._

_Il suo migliore amico era steso a faccia in giù, ignudo. Delle manette gli tenevano fermi polsi e caviglie, dimenava furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana._

_“Ora ti libero…” mormorò Goku. Sfiorò le manette, comparve un pentacolo rosso sulla schiena di Crilin e Goku urlò, ritirando la mano._

_“Ahi ahi ahi. Le tue manette scottano” piagnucolò con dei lacrimoni agli angoli degli occhi._

_“Trova la musica e saremo liberi” gemette Crilin._

_“Cosa?” domandò Goku._

_“La chiave ha bisogno della musica” gli spiegò il suo animale simbolo._

_Goku scosse il capo, borbottando: “Ancora con questa chiave?!”._

_Si fece rotolare il migliore amico sulle gambe._

_“Crilin… Crilin resisti, ora ti libero. Chi ti ha fatto questo?” domandò._

_“Nessuno, Goku… nessuno” esalò Crilin, abbandonandosi sulle sue ginocchia._

_Goku raggiunse il terzo livello._

_“Come ti hanno imprigionato? Ti hanno narcotizzato e arruolato come mercenario? Poi perché hanno iniziato questo rito?”. Tentò nuovamente di liberarlo dalle manette, ma si scottò ancora._

_“… Ho fatto da solo… Ho perso il controllo. Lui mi ha divorato e non ho potuto neanche oppormi. Si è risvegliato un antico male…”. Le parole di Crilin furono coperte dalle urla di Goku, che aveva raggiunto il quarto livello._

_“Urca, non capisco cosa stai dicendo, ma tu sei il mio migliore amico. Qualsiasi sia il problema ne usciremo insieme, come sempre” disse secco._

_Crilin singhiozzò, una lacrima gli rigò il viso._

_“Io ti ho invidiato tutta la vita” gemette._

_“… Ed io sono stato un pessimo amico. Non importa. Il nostro affetto va oltre questo!” sbraitò Goku. Raggiunse il sesto livello, attivando l’Ultra-istinct. Con uno scatto fulmineo spezzò le manette prima che apparisse il simbolo e fece voltare Crilin. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo al petto._

_“Mi occuperò io di te. Andrà tutto bene. Se per liberarti devo trovare una chiave luccicante e della musica, allora lo farò” giurò Goku, cullandolo._

_“Gra-grazie” esalò Crilin._

 

Goku si svegliò di soprassalto, si ritrovò legato contro una parete ed iniziò a mordere ferocemente le catene.

< Ho una chiave da trovare, non posso stare qui!

Sto anche morendo di fame! > pensò.

< Possibile che tu riesca sempre e solo a pensare al cibo? > lo interrogò il drago.

< Sono giorni che non mangio per colpa di quello schifoso di Cooler.

Vogliono succhiarmi le energie? Allora le devo possedere, no? Perciò sarebbe nei loro interessi darmi almeno quello che mi serve per sopravvivere > si difese Goku.

< Non volevi scappare? Dovresti fare in fretta, prima che torni Kakaroth > gli ricordò il drago.

< Lo odio! Non sopporto le creature che, invece di usare le proprie forze per essere le migliori, devono vivere come parassiti alle spalle di altri. Poi, giacché le spalle sono le mie, il discorso è anche peggiore > si lamentò Goku.

< La smetti di fare pensieri insulsi? > gli chiese il drago, con la sua possente voce gutturale. < Devi trovare la chiave di volta >.

< Se mi spiegassi cos’è, magari > borbottò Son.

< TROVALA! > ruggì il drago.

 


	36. Cap.36 Kakaroth, the machine

Cap.36 Kakaroth, the machine

 

“Quello che è passato non può essere mio nonno” mormorò Pan. Si appoggiò al petto di Trunks, sfiorandogli la pelle nuda del petto con i capelli mori.

“Uno pensa di conoscerle le persone, ed invece nascondono un altro animo” mormorò Trunks con voce roca, accarezzando la testa di lei.

“No, non è possibile. Lo sai anche tu! Eravamo insieme quando lo abbiamo inseguito in quelle folli avventure. Io vi ero solo d’impaccio, ma lui non si è mai lamentato” ribatté Pan.

Trunks le sollevò il mento e le posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Eri solo una bambina, ma hai dimostrato un grande coraggio. Mi sono innamorato di te proprio in quei giorni, ma non riuscivo ad ammetterlo neanche a me stesso. Avevamo troppi anni di differenza” ammise.

Pan gli posò un bacio sulla spalla.

“Nonno non potrebbe fare del male a nessuno. Persino quando si è trasformato in supersaiyan di quarto livello con quel drago che sembrava una talpa non ha perso il controllo. Il suo cuore puro non lo ha mai tradito. Non c’è nobile motivo per cui verrebbe meno ai suoi principi” ribatté.

Trunks annuì lentamente.

“Sono felice che Vetrunks non ci fosse quando è venuto qui. Nostro figlio è più al sicuro con mia madre” mormorò.

< Vorrei avere la fiducia che avevo un tempo in mio padre, quella che lei ha ancora nei confronti di Goku > rifletté. 

“Il nostro piccolo Vetrunks, lo vorrei lontano da tutto questo” mormorò.

< Piccolo mio, la mamma ti pensa sempre. Tu sei il mio cucciolo.

Ricordo il tuo primo sorriso, con la boccuccia ancora sporca di latte. Eri quasi del tutto scomparso nella copertina bianca in cui ti avvolgevo > pensò.

Trunks alzò il capo, vedendo la navicella sfrecciare davanti ad una grande luna luminosa.

< Quella non l’abbiamo passata già diverse volte?

Forse è un segno.

 

Oh grande luna, tu che sei madre delle stelle e moglie del sole, proteggi i miei cari > pregò.

 

******* 

 

“17, possibile che non sia da nessuna parte?” chiese 18 con voce preoccupata.

< Non riesco a trovare il mio Crilin ormai da parecchio. 

Dove può essere finito?

L’ho cercato dappertutto! > pensò.

“Stai tranquilla. Lo avranno mandato in qualche missione lontana come meccanico” tentò di rassicurarla 17.

< Potrebbe essere nei guai ed io non potrei fare niente per aiutarlo.

Obbligata a uccidere, di nuovo, come un tempo.

Solo che il pazzo stavolta non si chiama Dr. Gero, ma Cooler. Tutto questo è così assurdo.

Io non sono una macchina, io sono una donna. Quello che mi batte nel petto è un cuore umano, ed ora sta sanguinando perché non riesco a trovare l’uomo che amo > pensò.

C17 sospirò.

< Sento il suo dolore, si riflette nei miei occhi.

Tutto questo è così assurdo. Speriamo che ‘fratellone’ Crilin sia al sicuro > si augurò.

 

********

 

< Ero quasi riuscito a scappare, ho anche affrontato Kakaroth. Sono riuscito a ferirlo, prima che m’imprigionasse di nuovo, ma…

Non riesco a smettere di guardare con gli occhi sgranati la terribile immagine che ho davanti. 

Ho visto un film anni fa, sui cyborg. Sembra quel film. La mia onda ha sfigurato orribilmente il viso di Kakaroth, così simile al mio.

La pelle si è bruciata, rassomigliando a della plastica accartocciata ed annerita. Il suo cranio è un’ossatura di metallo, l’occhio emana un laser rosso. 

Sto per vomitare e l’odore di sangue rappreso che permea questo posto non è d’aiuto.

Sapevo che Kakaroth era una macchina, ma non avrei mai immaginato di trovarmi davanti qualcosa di simile!

Cooler sta rimproverando la sua creatura, che come un infimo schiavo risponde contrito, lanciando, però, ogni tanto, sguardi di pura follia omicida intorno a sé. Quegli orridi alieni in camice lo stanno aggiustando, mentre io, leggermente impressionato, volto lo sguardo.

Stringendo già i denti, perché una volta rimesso insieme, avrà nuovamente bisogno della mia energia. 

Tento di voltare ancora un po’ la testa, ma l’enorme anello intorno al mio collo, mi costringe a rimanere bloccato alla parete. Quando finirà questa follia?

Ho promesso a Crilin che lo avrei aiutato e voglio farlo! Inoltre devo chiarirmi con Vegeta! > pensò Goku.

 

 


	37. Cap.37 Nera Madam Morte

Cap.37 Nera Madam Morte

 

“Nonna, posso andare da Kamy?” domandò Vetrunks.

< Magari così posso raggiungere May. Ho trovato il suo nascondiglio qui vicino, ma mi ha detto di non dirlo a nessuno.

Era strana, come l’altro giorno, quando ho riconosciuto la sua aura color giada provenire dal corridoio. Quando sono arrivato, però, lei già non c’era più. Sono convinto che, se ci fosse stato Gorin, lui mi avrebbe aiutato a raggiungerla in tempo > pensò, sedendosi sul letto. Si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Pensavo volessi aspettare Vegeta” rispose la donna.

“Quando torna il nonno?” chiese il bambino.

Bulma abbassò lo sguardo, accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Presto piccolo, presto” promise.

“Che fai?” le chiese il bambino, guardando la donna armeggiare col suo scouter.

“Loro ti spiano con questo. Vedo se posso usarlo anche io per ricavare informazioni su di loro” spiegò Bulma.

< Devo scoprire assolutamente cos’ha detto Zarbon a Freezer per liberarlo per un po’ dal controllo. Magari se ci riesco ci sarà debitore e ci aiuterà in questa follia.

Preferire vederlo morto, ma devo salvare la mia famiglia in qualche modo! > pensò.

“Nonno è sempre più triste. I suoi sorrisi fanno paura ed è sempre distante, alle volte mi guarda in modo vuoto. Dici che è un incantesimo?” domandò. 

“Vuoi andare da Kamy per romperlo?” domandò Bulma.

Vetrunks annuì.

< L’ultima volta che ho visto May mi ha detto che la nera Madam Morte è pronta a camminare tra i vivi. Il momento del rituale è vicino.

Non so cosa significa, ma sicuramente una strega sì!

 

******* 

 

“Dannato pianeta, si sta trasformando in una palude” si lamentò Vegeta, ringhiando. Tossì un paio di volte, la pioggia gli finiva nelle orecchie, facendole fischiare, nel naso e nella bocca rendendogli difficile respirare, e lo accecava. “Siamo in alto mare. Con questa nebbia una navicella di soccorso non arriverebbe e non trovo la nostra per andarcene, si sta allagando tutto!”.

Si passò una mano sul volto, la pioggia trascinò con sé il sangue delle vittime, travolgendo anche loro, lavando ogni cosa nella tempesta. 

“C’è la mia navicella parcheggiata dall’altra parte del pianeta” gemette Nappa.

< Non avrei dovuto sottovalutare la pericolosità di questo pianeta. Se il principe non fosse arrivato in mio aiuto, mi avrebbero ucciso. Mi ha seguito nonostante io non lo avessi invitato, mi ha salvato > pensò, boccheggiando. Uno squarcio pulsante sulla gamba perdeva sangue, teneva l’afflusso bloccato con una pezzuola.

Vegeta corse, quasi nuotò, nella sua direzione, la battle-suit appesantita dall’acqua che entrava anche nella sua armatura.

“Non saresti dovuto venire qui!” sbraitò.

Il colosso gli sorrise mesto.

“Mi sgridi come una padre, adesso?” esalò.

Vegeta arrossì.

“Tsk. Dobbiamo andare” borbottò. I capelli a fiamma erano così appesantiti dall’acqua da ricadere verso il basso.

“N-non posso… non ho forze” esalò Nappa.

“Alzati!” sbraitò Vegeta. Lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo caricò a fatica in spalla, il sudore si mischiò al sudore, si sforzò di camminare, quasi nuotando nella fanghiglia, con l’altro addosso. “Su, insomma! Alzati!”.

“Salvatevi voi” esalò Nappa.

“Se hai le forze per piagnucolare, hai le forze per rialzarti!” gridò Vegeta. Le braccia gli dolevano e le gambe gli cedevano, i muscoli tiravano dolorosamente.

“M-mi… dispiace…” gemette Nappa, totalmente abbandonato su di lui a peso morto.

Aveva perso la presa e la ferita era tornata a sanguinare, la cicatrizzò con un’onda; urlò di dolore a pieni polmoni e rischiò l’incoscienza.

“Non ti lascerò qui!” sbraitò Vegeta, tentando di levitare. La pioggia gli batteva contro il viso con tanta violenza da farlo sbandare.

“Sono debole. Le regole saiyan dicono che deboli e sconfitti vanno abbandonati. Sulla Terra non mi avete ucciso per quello?” biascicò Nappa. La testa gli ricadeva in avanti, non riusciva a riaprire gli occhi.

“Allora non hai capito niente! Io sono cambiato! NON TI ABBANDONERO’!” ululò il principe dei saiyan.

“… gra…”. Nappa perse i sensi, il suo corpo divenne un macigno ancor più pesante.

Vegeta ululò, volando più in alto, gli stivaletti erano rimasti nella melma, inglobati dalla fanghiglia.

Si trasformò in supersaiyan blue, il bagliore emanato illuminò la sua navicella che veniva trascinata da una corrente più forte. Proseguì nella sua direzione, atterrò davanti a lei, gattonando nel fango, affondando. Aprì lo sportello spezzandosi le unghie, gettò Nappa dentro il mezzo e si tenne, le ossa delle braccia quasi si spezzarono a causa della spinta della corrente che lo strattonava. Riuscì ad infilarsi dentro la navicella, che si stava riempendo di melma, e chiuse lo sportello, il corpo di Nappa lo schiacciava. Con una serie di calci mise in moto il mezzo, che partì impazzito, a fatica col fiato corto riuscì ad impostare le coordinate.

Si ritrasformò, perdendo i sensi.

 


	38. Cap.38 Spaccatura profonda

Cap.38 Spaccatura profonda

 

< In questa base giorno e notte sono uguali, ho iniziato a confonderli. Sembra passare più tempo di quanto realmente ne passi.

Tutto il mondo sembra sottoposto ad un filtro in bianco e nero, ma sporco di sangue, eppure non mi arrendo. Finché sono vivo, solo questo conta.

Ormai ho perso il conto di quante volte ho rischiato la vita.

Dopo aver salvato il mio compagno, la vita sembrava aver ricominciato a scorrere nelle mie vene, ma è successo un evento che ha ribaltato nuovamente la situazione. Cerco di scacciare quei pensieri, non sono ancora pronto per quello.

Digito il codice della mia camera e la porta si apre, lasciandomi entrare nella penombra della stanza.

La mia Bulma è seduta sul letto, cerco con lo sguardo il mio nipotino, non c’è. Sarà tornato dalla madre > rifletté.

“Vegeta” lo richiamò la voce di Bulma.

< La mia donna… Così forte, coraggiosa, che non si arrende mai.

Vorrei avere la sua stessa fiducia, la sua voglia di vivere. Lo vedo, però, che è infreddolita. Continua ad essere abituata al caldo sole della Terra, il freddo dello spazio, invece, entra nelle ossa. Sottopone chi non è abituato ad un senso d’inquietudine, persino a terrore, a volte.

Io, invece, sono cresciuto in questo silenzio, mi è facile abituarmi, quasi mi rigenera. Eppure i miei pensieri sembrano tarli dai dentini di avorio che divorano la mia anima. I sensi di colpa mi corrodono.

Bulma si alza e mi guarda negli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre mi mettono in soggezione > pensò.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò Bulma.

Vegeta le diede le spalle, rispondendo: “Niente”.

“Come faccio ad aiutarti, se non mi dici le cose? Lasciati salvare da me, ti prego. Ti sto vedendo morire ogni giorno di più” mormorò la terrestre, cingendogli le spalle in un abbraccio.

“Tu non capisci…” rispose Vegeta.

“No! Sei tu che non capisci me! Guardami Vegeta!

GUARDAMI!

Io ti amo e questo è l’importante!! Resta con me, ti prego”. Implorò Bulma, facendolo voltare.

Vegeta la strinse tra le braccia e la baciò.

< Non so cosa rispondermi Bulma, ma non ti lascio. Non posso vivere senza qualcuno con cui prendermi in giro per gioco, che mi perdona, che mi ama…

Non posso vivere senza di te, nonostante faccia di tutto per non ammetterlo, nonostante tu da me non ti debba aspettare più niente.

Un bacio dato con furia, agrodolce > pensò.

Bulma lo fece stendere sul letto.

“Amore… non me la sento di farlo” ammise Vegeta, arrossendo.

La moglie lo guardò con espressione ferita.

“Non è che non ti voglio. Figuriamoci se mi perdo un modo per farti stare zitta, hai la solita voce fastidiosa e gracchiante. Solo che non riesco a muovermi” rispose Briefs con tono dolente.

“Di nuovo? Perché questa volta?” si lamentò Bulma.

“Ho fatto l’errore di salvare quel colosso di Nappa, che, come suo solito, da bravo troglodita, è finito nei guai” spiegò Vegeta.

< Si riprenderà appena avrà finito il ciclo dentro la vasca rigenerativa in infermeria > pensò.

“Sfilati la maglia, scimmione. Io cerco delle bende e poi mi spieghi cos’altro è successo. Qualcosa mi dice che mi nascondi altro, sei troppo mal ridotto” ordinò Bulma.

Vegeta si sfilò la tuta lurida e strappata in diversi punti.

Bulma guardò le cicatrici delle frustate sulla sua schiena, insieme a ferite fresche del medesimo tipo, e sospirò.

“A quella lucertola giuro che taglierò la coda” ringhiò.

“Mettiti in fila, voglio farlo io” borbottò Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò profondamente.

“… Donna… Ho incontrato Trunks, oggi. Mi ha detto che ti sei incontrata con Freezer.

Perché?” domandò.

“Sei geloso?” chiese Bulma. Si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, spalmandogli una crema curativa.

“Non distrarmi e rispondi” disse secco Vegeta.

“Gli ho detto dove tengono prigioniero Zarbon. Qualcosa mi dice che questa notte lo prenderà e scapperanno da qualche parte. Tu lascialo fare, probabilmente troveranno qualche modo per corrodere il controllo mentale di Lourth. Nel frattempo potrete finalmente sferrare l’assalto a Cooler, è rimasto solo.

Dimmi piuttosto… Come sta il mio bambino?” domandò Bulma.

Le iridi di Vegeta brillarono.

< Finalmente un’emozione: è speranza. Donna, hai ideato il piano migliore che si potesse fare e tutto da sola!

In fondo sei la mia regina! La donna di Vegeta-sama > si vantò il prince dei saiyan.

“Se Freezer è andato, chi ti ha torturato?” chiese Bulma.

“Cooler, per questo non sapevo che il fratello non ci fosse.

Vuoi sapere di lui o di Trunks?” le domandò secco Vegeta.

“Trunks. Scusa, non volevo interromperti” mormorò Bulma.

“Donna, Trunks non è più un bambino. Comunque fisicamente sta bene” rispose, la voce gli tremò.

Bulma iniziò a fasciargli le ferite sopra la crema.

“Ha sentito le mie urla nella stanza delle torture… In quella missione ho danneggiato la navicella e Cooler a quanto pare accetta anche meno del fratello questo genere di errori.

Per questo sceglieva più scrupolosamente i suoi mercenari e li ammazzava troppo velocemente, rimanendo sempre a corto di uomini e potenza” spiegò Vegeta.

< Per il mio orgoglio è dura ammettere che devo subire senza poter rispondere alle provocazioni, ma appena riuscirò a mettere al sicuro la mia famiglia gliela farò pagare con gli interessi > pensò. “Non mi sono accorto che era lì. Ero furioso e un gruppo di mercenari con poca voglia di vivere, sicuramente ubriachi fradici, hanno deciso di attaccarmi vedendomi solo e indebolito. Hanno fatto male i loro conti…” spiegò.

< Mi interrompo. Lo so io e lo sa lei quello che è successo dopo, non ci vuole un genio per capirlo. Eppure tutta quella ferocia era ingiustificata, li ho letteralmente fatti a pezzi, non con la furia di un animale, bensì quella di un mostro che si diverte sulle spalle altrui. Non ci sono scuse per quello che ho fatto, lo so, ma temo che nella stessa situazione lo rifarei >.

“Trunks ti ha visto?” domandò Bulma.

Vegeta le fece un cenno positivo del capo.

“Quando mi sono voltato e l’ho visto lì… è stato come se qualcosa si fosse rotto. Nei suoi occhi, negli occhi di mio figlio, c’era tanto di quell’orrore e ribrezzo…

Ho tentato di spiegargli, ma lui è scappato via. Che mostro sono diventato?” esalò.

“Vegeta, erano mercenari, non innocenti. Ti sei solo difeso. Lo sappiamo entrambi che è meglio non immaginare così volevano farti, vedendoti in quelle condizioni” minimizzò Bulma.

“No, non c’è niente che mi può giustificare” ribatté il marito.

“Trunks ti vuole bene, vedrai che tutto andrà a posto” tentò di consolarlo Bulma.

 


	39. Cap.39 La sfida di Turles

Cap.39 La sfida di Turles

 

< “Oh, quanto sei bella” mormoro alla mia fidanzata Naly, mentre giocherello con i suoi capelli neri. Li porta a caschetto, ma ricadono in modi così inaspettati e stupendi.

Mi guarda seriamente, con i suoi occhi meravigliosi che mi hanno stregato sin dal primo momento.

Per la prima volta ha messo da parte il suo fare la dura e, nonostante lo sguardo, è così gentile con me.

Questo è il momento più bello della mia vita.

Mi avvicino per appoggiare le mie labbra sulle sue quando…

“AAAAAH!”. Un urlo mi strappa dal mio sogno.

Mi risveglio di colpo, guardando la stoffa della tenda grigia sopra di me. Scuoto la testa per destarmi del tutto, anche se mi dispiace. Non facevo un sogno così bello da non so quanto tempo, forse non l’ho mai fatto.

Ci metto un po’ a rendermi conto che ad avermi svegliato è stato l’urlo di una donna.

 

Chi può essere stato a gridare?

Mi alzo confuso, cercando il resto della tuta per rivestirmi.

Esco nella fredda notte, direi glaciale, fortunatamente la mia battle-suit ha dei particolari accorgimenti che mi evitano di congelare.

Nessun altro oltre a me si è svegliato, o forse sono tutti troppo egoisti per andare a controllare. Sono assassini, come può loro interessare la vita degli altri?

Io, invece, devo essermi seriamente rammollito.

Un altro grido, ancora più lamentoso e pieno di angoscia del primo. Ne seguo la scia, allontanandomi dall’accampamento.

Devo stare attento, perché, proseguendo in questa direzione, finirò per entrare nella parte del campo dove si trova quello squilibrato di Kakaroth.

Proprio vero, quando parli del diavolo spuntano le corna.

Si è allontanato dalla sua tenda, sicuramente spinto dalla bramosia di sangue e voglia di uccidere. Quell’essere m'inquieta, i suoi occhi sembrano voler vedere la mia morte.

Non riesco a riconoscere in lui mio fratello e conosco un solo modo per affrontare ciò che temo: attaccare per primo.

Non avevo sbagliato sulla bramosia, peccato fosse di ben altri appetiti che voleva saziarsi.

Davanti a lui, sdraiata nella polvere, una povera ragazza, una sopravvissuta al massacro di oggi.

“Lasciala stare. Non vedi che è innocua?!” domando seccato.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi, sciocco” mi risponde Kakaroth, infastidito dalla mia intromissione, come un predatore che non vuole essere disturbato mentre caccia.

Si è arrabbiato? Meglio.

“Siamo fratelli. Se fossi sciocco io, tu che condividi il mio stesso sangue cosa saresti?”. Non so se mi è venuta una bella battuta ad effetto, a mio parare è suonata penosa. Il mio scopo però l’ho raggiunto.

Kakaroth, inferocito, si distrae e si avvicina a me, mentre la giovane può scappare via indisturbata.

“Che vuoi insinuare insetto?!” m’interroga.

Sì, sembra una belva feroce.

Il suo sguardo di puro odio mi mette i brividi, ma non sono il tipo che si fa sopraffare facilmente dal terrore.

“Tu che ne pensi?” rispondo, incrociando le braccia.

“Vattene, non ti conviene farmi innervosire. Non sei abbastanza forte  nemmeno per allacciarmi gli stivaletti” mi deride.

Non ha alcun diritto di trattarmi così! Sono un mercenario da molto più tempo e sono anche più grande di età. “

Allora ti sfido”. Lo raggiungo con uno schiaffo, mi sembra che il principe mi avesse parlato di un’usanza simile.

“Qui, domani appena calano le tenebre, stupido” mi risponde e se ne va. Appena si è allontanato mi rendo conto del grosso guaio in cui mi sono cacciato.

Quello mi farà a pezzi e si pulirà i denti con le mie ossa. Ora che faccio? > s’interrogò Turles, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia abbronzata.


	40. Cap.40 Goku scopre della sfida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Casella: 60. Morfina

Cap.40 Goku scopre della sfida

 

“Chichi, vacci piano. Mi fai male” si lamentò Goku, mentre la moglie lo abbracciava. La sua bocca martoriata si era piegata in un sorriso.

< Se sono riuscito a scappare una volta, ci riuscirò di nuovo. Le cure di mia moglie stanno funzionando, ma anche solo la sua presenza mi dà coraggio.

Riuscirò a salvare Crilin e anche a trovare questa chiave di volta!

Mi era sentito abbandonato, ma lei è arrivata, mi sta salvando da tutto questo.

In questo momento è qui, super-attrezzata, un mistero come abbia fatto a non farsi scoprire con tutta queste cose > pensò Goku.

“Se non ti fossi divincolato, la morfina avrebbe già fatto effetto a quest’ora” disse Chichi, lasciandolo andare. Si appoggiò con la testa al petto di lui, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.

“Scusa tesoro, ma la puntura mi fa paura” piagnucolò Goku.

Chichi sorrise, alzando la testa, i loro respiri si fusero.

< Mi sono lasciata trasportare, ma il corpo mal ridotto di lui non può sopportare neanche i gesti d’affetto senza dargli fitte di dolore > rifletté.

“Scusami tu, amore” disse con tono rammaricato.

Goku deglutì a vuoto.

“Sto morendo di fame. Dici che è colpa della morfina?” domandò, sbadigliando. Gli occhi gli chiudevano ed il suo corpo si stava rilassando.

“Tranquillo, bambinone. Ho fatto razzia della cucina, ma dopo. Per ora riposati e lascia che il dolore diminuisca” rispose Chichi.

“Sei grande” biascicò Goku, sbadigliando nuovamente.

< Gli ho dato una dose da elefante, ma è un saiyan, non l’avrebbe neanche sentita altrimenti > pensò Chichi, accarezzandogli il viso. Scese, scrutando il collo del marito incatenato alla parete.

< Piagnucola ancora come un bambino, fargli quella puntura è stata un’ardua impresa.

Però è anche più fragile. Ci vuole niente per farlo piangere, persino il fastidio dovuto al disinfettante lo agita.

Cosa darei per un singolo senzu > pensò. Si udirono dei passi, Chichi afferrò la borsa e si nascose dietro un macchinario.

Guardò Goku, abbandonato nel dormiveglia ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

< Vorrei potermi occupare di lui senza queste continue interruzioni! > gridò mentalmente.

Due guardie si fermarono accanto ad un altro macchinario.

“Sì, ti ho detto che la notizia è vera” disse il più alto.

“Dai, non ci credo” borbottò il secondo, scuotendo il capo.

“Ti dico che è vero! Questa è la notizia del momento, chiedi a chiunque e lo confermerà.

Se lord Cooler o lord Freezer lo scoprono succederà il finimondo, queste cose sono vietate” disse il primo.

“Quindi oggi quel pazzo di Kakaroth si sfiderà davvero a duello con suo fratello Turles? A me suona ancora falso” borbottò il più basso.

“Senti, lasciamo la ronda e andiamo a vederlo?” domandò il primo.

“Andiamo” accettò il secondo.

Chichi si portò una mano alla bocca.

< Lo ucciderà > pensò. Vide correre via i due alieni e tornò strisciando da Goku.

“Mio… fratello…” esalò Son, pallido in viso. Serrò i pugni, cerco di muoversi, fu colto da una serie di capogiri. Un dolore lancinante allo stomaco gli mozzò il respiro, mentre avvertiva una forte sensazione di nausea.

“Tesoro, non ti agitare, o ti verrà mal di testa e ti sentirai peggio” mormorò Chichi.

< Ha appena preso la morfina, appena finirà di fare effetto si addormenterà > pensò, guardandolo serrare i pugni a sangue.

Goku avvertì un leggero prurito, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano.

Chichi lo guardò assopirsi e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ora non puoi farci niente, puoi pensare solo a stare meglio. Non temere, ci penserò io a te” giurò.


	41. Cap.41 Freezer, l’esule

Cap.41 Freezer, l’esule

 

Freezer si coricò su un fianco, osservando Zarbon addormentato a braccia aperte, i capelli verdi sciolti intorno a lui.

Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra, guardando fuori Sauzer intento a pagare l’albergatore.

“Io, il grande Freezer, ora potrei essere alla base a soggiogare l’interno universo ai miei piedi” mormorò. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi rosse brillarono.

< Uno schiavo con dei burattini nelle sue mani resta pur sempre uno schiavo.

Mi chiedo cosa state facendo voi dannati scimmioni. Vegeta, ti sarai fatto ammazzare da mio fratello?

Goku… tu, maledetto… Io devo ucciderti. Io devo vendicarmi. Tu non puoi morire, il grande Freezer te lo vieta >. Chiuse gli occhi, il suo respiro era profondo.

Udì un fruscio e si voltò di scatto, vedendo Zarbon fissarlo.

“Ti sei svegliato?” domandò Freezer, dimenando la coda.

Zarbon abbassò lo sguardo ed annuì.

“Siete…” mormorò.

“Dammi del tu. In questo postaccio ai confini dell’universo questi salamelecchi perdono d’importanza” ringhiò Freezer, mostrando i denti candidi.

Zarbon annuì, delle ciocche dei lunghi capelli morbidi gli erano finite davanti al petto nudo.

“Sei arrabbiato perché ti ho convinto ad andare via?” domandò.

“Umphf, no. Appena gli scimmioni avranno eliminato mio fratello avrò campo libero” disse Freezer secco.

< Questa volta devo giocare meglio le mie carte, non voglio di nuovo finire ucciso…

Anche se, per un po’, potrei anche riposarmi, visto cos’è successo di recente > pensò.

_“Cosa sarebbe questa pagliacciata? Questo rituale?” domandò Freezer. Si guardò intorno, vide uno specchio in mezzo ad un immenso salone vuoto, scoppiò a ridere e allargò le braccia, mostrando i palmi delle mani candide. “Facciamola finita, è ridicolo” disse con tono astioso._

_Il suo riflesso scoppiò a ridere._

_“Cosa?” domandò Freezer, indietreggiando spaventato. La risata del suo riflesso rimbombò sulle pareti._

_“Il mio signore, Lourth, vale mille volte te” disse l’altro Freezer, mentre una L gli appariva sulla fronte._

_“Freezer”. Udì la voce di Vegeta sputare il suo nome come veleno._

_“Non volevi combattermi? Allora attaccami?! NON TI PERDONERO’ MAI!”. Il grido di Goku gli rimbombò nelle orecchie, costringendosi a premersi le mani sulla testa._

_“TUUUU!”. L’urlo di Broly lo investì in pieno, facendolo cadere in ginocchio._

_“Voi, maledetti scimmioni, lasciatemi in pace!” gridò. Fatine colorate cantando e ballando gli danzarono intorno, ridendo._

_Freezer tentò di abbatterle in una serie di onde, ma i colpi le trapassarono. Scomparvero in una serie di arcobaleni._

_“Freezer…” sentì biascicare Vegeta. Si voltò, il saiyan era steso per terra, la bocca sporca di sangue._

_“Ora mi hai stancato con le tue stupidaggini” disse l’altro Freezer. Lo trapassò da parte a parte con un death beam. Alzò lo sguardo e fissò Vegeta. “Non lo hai fatto tu l’ultima volta?” domandò, mentre il cadavere di Vegeta si abbandonava al suolo._

_“Basta, voglio uscire da questo posto. Non ha senso” biascicò Freezer._

_Intorno a lui iniziarono ad alzarsi delle barriere fatte da gigantesche bolle. Al loro interno vedeva il suo riflesso illuminato da bagliori viola, con l’ultima trasformazione che aveva raggiunto._

_Infiniti occhi si aprirono sul pavimento._

_“No, tutto questo non può essere reale!” gridò Freezer, mentre gli occhi lo fissavano._

_“Fratellino, non sarai mai alla mia altezza” sentì la voce di Cooler soffiargli nell’orecchio. Iniziò a tremare, ansimando._

_“So-sono io… il migliore…” ringhiò, ma la voce gli tremò._

_“Sei perduto” risuonò la sua stessa voce._

 

Freezer si passò la mano sul viso, il respiro gli era diventato irregolare.

< Ho superato la prova, sono uscito da quell’incubo… Però mi sento diverso. Cos’è cambiato? Cosa si è rotto in me? > si domandò.

“Freezer” lo richiamò Zarbon.

“Per il momento non pensiamoci. Voglio riposare. Vado a farmi un bagno e tu mi laverai la schiena” ordinò, indicandolo.

Zarbon gli sorrise.

“Agli ordini” rispose.

“Senza quel ciondolo, per una volta voglio avere a che fare con il ‘vero te’” borbottò Freezer. “Tsk”.

“Agli ordini”. Ripeté Zarbon, sfilandosi il ciondolo dal collo.


	42. Cap.42 Turles Vs Kakaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: Nightcore - Demons | Lyrics ✗; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3QvcBKsaoo; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-WE-ARE-FURY-feat.-Micah-Martin_33833552/traduzione-Demons-73381296

Songfic su: Nightcore - Demons | Lyrics ✗; <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3QvcBKsaoo>; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-WE-ARE-FURY-feat.-Micah-Martin_33833552/traduzione-Demons-73381296

 

Cap.42 Turles Vs Kakaroth

 

_But how do we survive? Survive._

 

La ragazza era intenta a tingersi i capelli biondi di rosso, guardando dalla finestra del bagno la porta sbarrata del suo spaccio.

Sospirò rumorosamente e negò con il capo.

< All’inizio ho assunto Goku perché era il padre di Gohan. In fondo quel bambino era stato la mia prima cotta.

Inoltre, Son Goku mi ha ricordato me stessa. Entrambi siamo cresciuti dai nostri ‘nonnini’.

Ora è diverso. Potrei assumere qualcun altro, ma, per quanti disastri combini, si è dimostrato la scelta migliore >. Si tinse anche le sopracciglia.

< Sopporta il mio essere dispotica, sa sempre come comportarsi con i clienti. Tutti gli anziani del paese lo considerano il loro eroe personale >. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
“Beh, sono convinta che tornerà. La Terra sarà in pericolo e lui la salverà. Manderò avanti il negozio e aspetterò quel tipo dalla bizzarra capigliatura”. Si fece coraggio, stringendo un pugno.

 

********

 

< C’è tanto di quel chiasso…

Mi guardo intorno confuso. Tutta questa gente come lo è venuta a sapere?

Tipico alla Base, ecco perché preferivo stare da solo con i miei uomini e la mia navicella, lontano da tutti e tutto.

Sto sudando freddo, ma non sono un codardo. L’agitazione ha attanagliato il mio cuore, le mie budella sono in fiamme. Non lascerò che la paura vinca.

Morirò qui se è questo il mio destino. In questa piazzola deserta, in questo pianeta, circondato da sconosciuti che non vedono l’ora di vedermi fatto a pezzi.

La merito davvero una fine simile?

Sono elettrico, la mia energia si trasforma in fulmini intorno al mio corpo. Sono così teso che potrei esplodere.

Eccolo il mio nemico, in volo sopra di me.

Kakaroth, siamo fratelli. Ci siamo già fatti del male a vicenda. Mi hai distrutto già una volta. Anche questa volta non vuoi darmi neanche una degna sepoltura?

Questa volta non mangerò nessun frutto. Respiro solo i gas tossici delle navicelle che ci circondano. Tu ne sembri inebriato, sei così poco umano che non mi sorprenderei se avessi iniziato a sanguinare cherosene.

Nessuna potenza rubata, nessun imbroglio da parte mia. Questa volta voglio essere io quello dalla parte della ragione.

Lo guardo negli occhi pensando a te, Naly. Tutte le ovazioni sono per lui, ma io devo vincere per te, in onore tuo. Non mi guarderesti più negli occhi se mi permettessi di perdere oggi, in cui è in gioco il mio onore saiyan.

Mi guardi negli occhi, Kakaroth. Stai ridendo di me, non ti metti neanche in posizione di combattimento perché mi ritieni troppo debole rispetto a me.

Sbagli! Anche io sono il degno figlio di nostro padre: il generale Bardack!

Ridi sguaiato. I nostri visi si somigliano così tanto che vederti quell’espressione in volto mi dà la nausea.

“Preparati a morire” mi dici.

“Non esserne così sicuro” rispondo e chiudo gli occhi. Mi concentro. Quello che ho davanti non è il mio fratellino, è uno sconosciuto, un mostro spietato che ne ha preso il posto e, forse, se lo sconfiggo riavrò il nostro Goku.

Ecco, ora sono pronto.

Parto all’attacco e inizia uno scambio infinito di colpi. Scintille di energia schizzano tutt’intorno a noi.

Ad ogni attacco qualcosa esplode, la foresta brucia e tutti si allontano, osservandoci a distanza di sicurezza.

In quest’inferno mi sento a casa. Questa volta mi gioco anche l’anima. La mia energia la butto al vento. Si trasforma in fiamme, nel ruggito del vento. Riesco a schivare persino calci e pugni con facilità.

Potrei lasciarmi andare all’ottimismo, ma so che sarebbe follia. Tu non ti sei ancora trasformato.

Non ti lascio tregua, non voglio darti il tempo di poterlo fare. A quel punto sarei spacciato. Allo stesso tempo ti distraggo, per non permetterti di svuotare la mente come solo un dio sa fare.

So che il tuo punto forte sono i combattimenti a terra, perciò ti costringo ad una battaglia aerea. L’inferno sotto di noi, l’universo sopra, sto bruciando vivo dentro di me.

Non mi prendi sul serio e così riesco a colpirti di sorpresa.

Io, l’uomo distrutto, il più grande sbaglio commesso da mio padre, oggi sono l’eroe.

Tu, il mio salvatore, colui che mi stava insegnando a vivere una vita lontano dai miei fantasmi, ora sei il mostro.

Entrambi siamo Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde.

Inizi a schivarmi, sei troppo veloce, non sembri umano. Io mi stanco, tu no.

L’importante è che io non mi faccia colpire, con un solo attacco potresti uccidermi.

Le urla sotto di me si sono fatte confuse, ora sembro da solo con Kakaroth su questo pianeta.

Il combattimento prosegue sempre più ferrato, mentre cerco di non guardare i suoi occhi. La forza della suggestione è forte, paiono due fessure rosse che scavano fin dentro il mio essere per annientarlo. Sembra programmato, riesce a colpire sono nei punti vitali. Non ragiona come suo solito.

Non è un vantaggio quanto sembra. Un solo attacco non potrebbe uccidermi, lo farebbe di sicuro.

Ci sono voluti anni perché imparassi i punti vitali di un essere vivente e comunque non riuscirei a calcolarli in modo così millimetrico.

Kakaroth ha cambiato fin troppo lo stile di combattimento rispetto a quello che ricordo.

 Cerco di colpirlo con una serie di onde viola, ma lui riesce a schivarle tutte. Decido di caricarmi e provare la mia mossa migliore: “Assassino!”.

Faccio un errore madornale, perché lui aspetta che il cerchio diventi abbastanza grande e lo attraversa unendo tele-trasporto e super-velocità.

Mi appare di fronte, tra scintille e scariche elettriche blu. Mi afferra e vengo travolto da quell’energia.

Che strana sensazione. Mi sento così vulnerabile, come se tutto questo fosse il gioco perverso di un folle ed io l’ennesima pedina per procurare dolore e vendetta.

Le scariche elettriche si fanno sempre più forti. Come può un semplice tocco di una mano provocare tutto questo, ma soprattutto da quando conosce questa mossa?

Mio fratello era il mio unico salvatore, i suoi occhi non mi mentivano mai.

Tutti quanti hanno i loro demoni e nessuno può impedire che si scatenino. Però questi non possono essere quelli di mio fratello, ora ne sono sicuro.

Tu chi sei?

Mi sono sempre sentito il più forte, una leggenda vivente, anche se non lo sono mai stato. Non ho mai temuto niente.

Tu, quindi, chi sei?!

Scuoto la testa, cercando di focalizzare a fatica. Alzò le braccia che altrimenti ricadrebbero inerti ai miei fianchi, è difficile, ma mi servono. Se perdessi il contatto, la tecnica che ho caricato andrebbe perduta.

La sua stretta mortale sta per spezzarmi l’osso del collo. Questo lo distrae, si sta godendo il mio dolore, la mia sofferenza. Si compiace della vittima che sono diventato, senza nessuno scrupolo.

Sciocco. Ora ti farò vedere i miei di demoni! > pensò Turles.

 


	43. Cap.43 Hey, dad…

Cap.43 Hey, dad…

 

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm writing to you_

_not to tell you that I still hate you_

_Just to ask you how you feel_

_(Emotionless Good Charlotte)._

 

Trunks sporse la gamba oltre il bordo, lasciandola penzolare nello spazio, mentre stava seduto in bilico sopra il tetto della nave madre, sotto di lui lo spazioporto della base da cui partivano innumerevoli navicelle bianche, come perle impazzite di una collana strappata.

Sulla tuta da mercenario indossava una giacca che gli ricadeva larga con il simbolo della capsule corporation sulla spalla.

 

“Sei sempre troppo freddoloso” mormorò Pan, nascondendosi sotto la sua ampia giacca.

Trunks ridacchiò e l’avvolse tra le braccia.

“Non posso farci niente” ammise, mentre il suo naso arrossato gli pizzicava.

Pan lo guardò negli occhi con sguardo dolce, dicendogli: “Per riscaldarti ci vorrebbero due soli”.

“Addirittura? Non credo sia molto normale”. Scherzò Trunks, scoppiando a ridere.

“Voi due, rientrate prima di congelare” li richiamò Vegeta.

Trunks sospirò pesantemente e si passò una mano sul viso.

“Papà, mi manchi” esalò.

< In questo momento sarai con la mamma.

Il freddo che sento adesso, in questo momento, è interiore.

Ho sempre desiderato visitare di nuovo lo spazio, per poter smontare le navicelle e perfezionarmi come inventore.

Persino in questo incubo avrei dovuto cercare di sforzarmi per vedere il lato positivo. Invece mi sento arido e secco, come una terra battuta da un sole implacabile.

So che la linea di demarcazione tra bene e male non è netta come credessi da bambino, ma in questo momento è sfuggevole come nebbia >.

Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, i morbidi capelli color glicine gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, sferzandogli il viso.

< Sciocco! Rimproveravi Mirai Trunks per la sua debolezza e poi sei tu che ti lasci prendere dai dubbi?

Dovrei correre da mio padre e dire che riusciremo a risolvere insieme! Non posso cancellare tutto quello che ha fatto per me, per quanto sia difficile sopportare tutto questo.

Ho visto uno dei draghi malvagi, Suu Shenron, combattere dalla nostra parte. Creato solo per distruggere, si è ribellato al suo destino.

Ho visto mio padre spezzato da Baby, che inutilmente si ribellava al suo controllo mentale. Lo ha dovuto manipolare per fargli commettere delle malvagità. Baby ha manipolato anche me, a costretto delle persone buone e oneste, persino Gohan, ad azioni terribili >. Si guardò il pugno chiuso, coperto da un guanto candido, e le sue iridi azzurre divennero scure, quasi blu.

< La verità più amara non è soltanto accettare che mio padre, il mio eroe, non è perfetto. Potrei correre a perdonarlo, abbracciarlo ed accettarlo.

Quello che mi brucia veramente è dover ammettere che Freezer, quella viscida creatura che ci ha condotti qui, ha ragione. La sua sola presenza cambia mio padre così tanto. Ne è completamente succube > pensò Trunks, corrugando la fronte. Si rialzò in piedi e saltò nuovamente dentro la base, da uno degli oblò, atterrando in uno dei tanti corridoi in metallo.

< Ho bisogno di riflettere adesso, ma… Giunto il momento andrò da mio padre. Lo affronterò, ma non per ferirlo e attaccarlo ancora.

Voglio sapere.

Sì, giunto il momento vorrò sapere tutto quello che mi ha nascosto. Non sono più un bambino, non deve più proteggermi dalla verità >.

Si voltò di scatto, udendo la melodia di un’ocarina.

“Tapion?” si chiese.

 

**********

 

Broly gettò indietro la testa, urlando di dolore.

< Ricordi di casa si affacciano alla mia mente. Non ce la faccio più, non riesco più a reggere quest’incantesimo senza perdere il controllo…

No! Non posso mollare! C’è una ragione. Sì, una ragione importante per resistere.

Nel marasma dei miei pensieri appare come un flash. C’è un motivo… >. La sua mano era stretta a quella di Calgare.

< … Un filo logico agli sconnessi pensieri del folle che sono. Un sognatore che ha perso la realtà troppo a lungo!

Sì, sono pazzo! Sono uscito di testa, ma non posso arrendermi!

Zitte! Zitte! ZITTE VOCI NELLA MIA TESTA!

Resistere… Devo resistere. Quel demone non mi avrà. Sconterò la colpa di questo potere, mi libererò dall’odio!

Odion, mi senti?! Smacchierò la mia anima dalla tua colpa! Padre, svanirai da ciò che sono!

Libero! Sì, sarò finalmente libero! > si promise Broly.


	44. Cap.44 Kakaroth Vs Turles

Cap.44 Kakaroth Vs Turles

 

_I’m a broken man_

Turles boccheggiò, il suo corpo fumante vedeva la pelle abbronzata disseminata di ferite e bruciatura, la sua era tuta strappata.

Si pulì la bocca sporca di sangue con il dorso della mano.

< Con quell’attacco sono riuscito a farlo indietreggiare, ma niente di più. Non lo ha danneggiato minimamente, eppure gliel’ho sparato diritto in faccia > pensò. Fece un ghigno storto e piegò di lato il capo, allargando le braccia.

“Sai, non ho voglia di morire. Penso che mi giocherò la mia ultima carta per non morire.

Però prima, dimmi… Chi sei realmente?

Modo di parlare e pensare possono cambiare drasticamente, ok, modo di combattere forse, non ho visto così bene mio fratello battersi ultimamente.

Però colore degli occhi no e neanche modo di muoversi così radicalmente” gli chiese Turles, nascondendo una mano dietro la schiena.

Kakaroth si leccò le labbra.

“Sai, sei interessante molto più di quanto credessi. Forse potrei anche decidere di non ucciderti, ma di tenerti prigioniero con me. Penso sarebbe divertente seviziare qualcuno con un cervello troppo sveglio come il tuo” lo minacciò.

Turles volò ancora più in alto e lanciò una sferetta bianca.

< Ho paura. Sono una terza classe, questa tecnica è decisamente fuori dalla mia portata o dal mio controllo. Mio padre ci riusciva, ma neanche i miei fratelli ne erano capaci. Questo è qualcosa di riservato ai nobili e ai reali > pensò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso. < Non ho mai osato, ma questa volta mi gioco il tutto per tutto. Sono già morto, non è quello che mi spaventa. Però non posso lasciare la mia famiglia nei guai ora.

Naly, ti amo, se deve finire così, ti prometto che tornato negl’inferi ti sposerò > giurò.

Una luna bianca comparve nel cielo violaceo, Turles sgranò gli occhi, il suo corpo si gonfiò, i suoi vestiti andarono in pezzi. Il suo intero essere iniziò ad avere degli scatti seguendo i battiti accelerati del suo cuore. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava come seguendo delle esplosioni interne, Turles si ritrovò a spalancare la bocca a causa di una nuova dentatura aguzza e ritorta.

_“Non avresti dovuto usare quella tecnica!” gridò Bardack._

_Turles intrecciò le mani dietro la testa e chinò il capo, gli occhi liquidi._

_“Con le tue pazzie non dimostri niente a nessuno. Hai quasi distrutto casa nostra, potevi uccidere Radish! Non è facendo l’incosciente che diventerai un valido guerriero” lo rimproverò Bardack._

_“Tesoro. Papà non te l’ha insegnata per un motivo. Aveva paura tu perdessi il controllo. Non è mancanza di fiducia, semplicemente sei piccolo. Magari crescendo” lo rassicurò Gine. Lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò i capelli a cespuglio._

_Bardack sospirò pesantemente._

_“Fila dentro con tua madre e stai attento. Non voglio perdere nessuno della mia famiglia” borbottò._

_Turles posò la mano sul vetro rosso della navicella._

_“Papà, papà!” chiamò, scoppiando a piangere._

_“Se non ci dovesse essere nessun pericolo torneremo a prenderti” promise Bardack, mentre Gine lo abbracciava. Anche lui aveva la mano ancora rivolta al figlio._

_“Papàààà!” sbraitò Turles._

 

Sotto gli occhi rossi di Kakaroth, il corpo di Turles mutava, cambiava e si trasformava.

Le urla di Turles si facevano sempre più forti, gli altri mercenari lo guardavano tremando, assordati da quelle grida disperate e selvagge.

< De-devo mantenere il controllo… stavolta.

Papà, tu usavi il tuo coraggio solo quando era veramente importante. Questa è una di quelle volte.

Non voglio essere un debole dipendente dagli alberi della vita, voglio essere come te! > si disse Turles.

Con un fragoroso ruggito, davanti lo sguardo di tutti i guerrieri, comparve l’Oozaru. Aveva una spessa pelliccia marrone e le sue zampe affondavano nel terreno, solcando delle tracce profonde.

Cercò di colpire Kakaroth con una serie di pugni, spalancò la bocca e lo sfiorò con un raggio di energia rossa.

“Non voglio perdere!” sbraitò.

< Lui resta più veloce, ma ora la mia forza lo mette in difficoltà. Perché ancora non si trasforma? Vuole umiliarmi riuscendo a sconfiggermi nella sua forma normale?

Folle orgoglioso, non mi lascerò abbattere >.

Colpì Kakaroth con una sferzata della coda, lanciò Kakaroth contro una montagna, infierendo con una serie di colpi furiosi.

< I miei colpi si fanno più precisi, riesco a lanciare onde ben calibrate, a tirare persino dei calci.

Sto riuscendo a controllarmi! Sto vincendo, finalmente! >.

Gli occhi di Kakaroth erano diventati completamente rossi, due pallidi laser intenti a scansionare l’avversario.

Il cyborg incrementò la sua energia, sgretolando la montagna intorno a lui con l’aura.

Con un calcio al muso fece volare all’indietro l’Oozaru, l’immensa scimmia si rialzò a fatica, con dei versi di dolore che risuonarono tutt’intorno.

“Ridammi Goku!” ruggì l’Oozaru.

“Quel beota è finito” gridò Kakaroth.

< Fratellino, spero tu non sia dentro quel mostro. Non posso permettere che quell’essere sopravviva, lo avresti capito anche tu > pensò.

“Chou Macho!”. Sparò una gigantesca onda rossa.

“Kamehameha!” gridò Kakaroth. I due attacchi si scontrarono, quello di Turles venne spazzato via. L’Oozaru volò all’indietro, un secondo colpo gli tagliò la coda.

Turles si ritrasformò, cadde all’indietro, perdendo i sensi.

Kakaroth raggiunse Turles, steso a terra incosciente, ignudo, con braccia e gambe aperte.

“Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei condannato ad una vita di torture.

Non potevi niente contro di me” sussurrò. Lo raccolse, mentre ridacchiando i vari scommettitori si allontanavano spartendosi la vincita.

Kakaroth si mise Turles in spalla, a testa in giù, tenendolo per i fianchi, poco sopra l’attaccatura della coda.

Lo scouter iniziò a vibrare.

“Kakaroth, ho bisogno urgente della tua presenza” gli arrivò l’ordine di Cooler.

“Cos’è successo, mio signore?” domandò Kakaroth con voce roca.

“Quel maledetto di mio fratello non si trova da nessuna parte ed il ‘prigioniero’ è scappato” spiegò Cooler con voce concitata. 

“Arrivo subito, mio signore” rispose Kakaroth, chiudendo la chiamata. Guardò Turles e ridacchiò. “Ti lascio nelle mie stanze e poi mi occuperò del fratellino a cui tanto sembri tenere” gli sussurrò.


	45. Cap.45 Dust and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR18NP-acL4; Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Lyrics)

Cap.45 Dust and gold

 

Chichi sosteneva il marito, il braccio di lui intorno alle proprie spalle.

“Ce la fai?” gli domandò.

Goku annuì, poggiandosi a lei.

< Ho un caldo da impazzire, sono zuppo di sudore e la testa non smette di girare. Il mio passo è incerto, mi sento umidiccio e stanco, mi pizzica tutto il corpo. Mi sento lontano.

Come se il mio corpo, così abituato ad essere privo di energia, ora non riuscisse a gestire tutte quelle che si risvegliano in lui.

Sono come un naufrago che, dopo tanto tempo sperduto, non riesce a tornare alla civiltà. Un po’ com’ero da bambino, ormai inselvatichito da tanti anni nei Monti Paoz da solo > pensò.

“Papà! Papà!”. Entrambi si voltarono, Goku si rialzò anche.

Kakaroth era apparso di fronte a loro nel corridoio e teneva May sollevata con una mano.

“Dove credete di andare?” domandò.

“Papà? Allora sei tu! Lo sapevo che questo era solo un brutto mostro!” gridò la bambina, divincolandosi. Tentò di colpire il petto del cyborg con dei calci. “Papàààà!” gridò.

< Se è qui… Turles… >. Goku sgranò gli occhi, partendo all’attacco. “Non ti permetterò di fare del male a mia figlia!” urlò inferocito.

Il suo pugno affondò nella guancia di Kakaroth. Quest’ultimo rise e lo spazzò via con uno schiaffo.

“Goku!” gridò Chichi, guardando il corpo del marito abbattersi contro un muro. “Lascia andare la mia bambina!” urlò Chichi. 

“Tu mi hai stancato” sibilò Kakaroth. Lanciò un’onda marrone.

Goku cercò di rialzarsi, del sangue gli colava copioso dalla testa lì dove aveva sbattuto. Corse verso l’attacco, ma questo raggiunse Chichi.

La donna venne sbalzata indietro dall’esplosione e rovinò a terra, incosciente, il viso pallidissimo.

“Chichiiii!” gridò Goku, raggiungendola, dapprima a gattoni e poi lasciandosi scivolare lungo il pavimento di metallo.

“MAMMAAAAAA!”. L’urlo di May squarciò l’aria. Le apparve un’aura verde giada intorno al corpo ed i suoi occhi neri divennero verde scuro.

La sua energia si sprigionò, Kakaroth ne venne investito in pieno, il suo volto si sciolse, il braccio sinistro destro con cui teneva la piccola divenne un ammasso di metallo annerito, diversi circuiti saltarono in una pioggia di scintille.

La piccola lo raggiunse in volo con un calcio e, con il viso rigato dalle lacrime, raggiunse la madre. Si ritrasformò, stringendosi al petto di lui, piangendo disperatamente.

“Chichi, amore, resisti” implorò Goku, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

“Go-Goku…” esalò lei.

 < Mi sembra di rivivere il terrore di quel giorno, quando Garlick ti ha quasi strappato via da me. Gohan era sparito e tu eri lì, esanime a terra > pensò.

Chichi abbracciò a fatica la figlia.

“Pro-proteggila…” esalò, cadendo nell’incoscienza.

I piagnucolii di May si fecero più bassi e discontinui, mentre la piccola nascondeva il viso contro la donna.

Goku si rialzò lentamente, voltando il capo.

 “Spazzerò via te e la tua odiosa famiglia. Siete tutti problematici” ruggì Kakaroth.

 “C’è una sola regola…” disse Goku. Alzò la testa, gli occhi assottigliati, le iridi verde-acqua che si tinsero di blu intenso. “… Mai fare incavolare il drago”. Il simbolo dorato della testa di un drago gli apparve sulla fronte, mentre si trasformava in supersaiyan blue.

Scattò e raggiunse il nemico con un pugno all’addome, facendolo piegare in avanti e sputare sangue.

“… Mai fare del male alla mia famiglia davanti a me!”.

Kakaroth indietreggiò, i fili mandavano delle scintille.

Goku raggiunse il supersaiyan blue.

“Combinazione meteora!” gridò, raggiungendo il Kahioken. L’aura rossa si mischiava a quella blu, in gioco di luci e scintille d’energia.

“Ma-maledetto…” esalò Kakaroth. Si staccò il braccio inutilizzabile, anche la gamba sinistra non era stabile.

“Non dovevi farlo! NON TI PERDONERO’! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”.

Un sole brillò nel corridoio, mentre raggiungeva il supersaiyan di sesto livello, mantenendo attive anche le altre trasformazioni.

< I miei dati sono impazziti. Il suo corpo è troppo provato, non dovrebbe riuscire a mantenere neanche lo stadio di supersaiyan. Tutto questo lo annienterà > pensò Kakaroh.

 

 ****  
  



	46. Cap.46 L’ocarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Riccardo Cocciante - Non permetto (Di "Toy Story 4"/Audio Only); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvh0jP9U3BU.

Cap.46 L’ocarina

 

Trunks si fermò in piedi davanti a Vetrunks, il bambino era seduto su un letto, intento a suonare un’ocarina.

“Allora ti ricordi quando ti ho insegnato ad usarla” disse, sedendosi accanto al piccolo.

Il figlio annuì.

“Mi hai insegnato tu a suonare questa melodia” rispose.

< Avrei dovuto immaginare non potesse trattarsi di Tapion. Quel guerriero del passato mi è rimasto dentro, una parte importante della mia crescita. La spada che tengo sulle spalle in questo momento, sopra la giacca, è sua, in fondo > rifletté Trunks, posando una mano sulla testa del figlio. Gli scompigliò i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Io e tua madre eravamo preoccupati” disse.

Vetrunks negò con il capo.

“Ero con ‘zia’ Kamy” spiegò. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò il padre. “Prima ero con il nonno”. Aggiunse.

< Il saperlo con mio padre dovrebbe calmarmi, invece mi agita > pensò Trunks.

“È andato tutto bene? Non è successo niente, vero?” domandò con tono agitato.  

< Mi mordo la lingua prima di chiedergli se gli ha fatto del male, sarebbe una cattiveria, per non dire un’assurdità.

Mio padre ci vuole bene, non gli farebbe mai niente.

Da quando sono diventato così diffidente nei suoi confronti? Da bambino non ebbi paura di lui nemmeno quando aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero e quello strano segno sulla fronte, anzi, a quel suo strano aspetto è legato uno dei ricordi più belli > rifletté.

“Il nonno mi ha difeso, come sempre, ma papà lo dobbiamo aiutare. Gli stanno facendo male ed io non so come aiutarlo. Si tratta di un incantesimo che si attiva quando lo chiamano con un soprannome che non gli piace: ‘Mercenary’. Gli si spengono gli occhi ed è tanto triste” mormorò il piccolo, guardando spaesato il genitore.

< Qualunque cosa succeda mi devo aggrappare ai ricordi migliori >.

“Vetrunks, ascoltami bene. Non sempre è colpa degl’incantesimi. Alle volte, quando uno è molto triste, non riesce più a sorridere. Da solo non riesce ad alzarsi e non è colpa tua se non riesci a farlo riprendere. Puoi stargli accanto, ma niente di più” spiegò.

“Papà… Come si chiama questa malattia?” domandò Vetrunks, posandosi l’ocarina sulle gambe. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

“Depressione” rispose Trunks con voce roca.

“Però il nonno non ha ferite” mormorò Vetrunks, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Non è qualcosa che si vede dal di fuori, ma fa male come una ferita profonda. Come qualcosa di oscura che ti divora dentro e non ti fa mai sentire capace. Non riesci ad alzarti e ad affrontarlo” rispose Trunks. Avvolse il figlio tra le braccia e se lo posò contro il letto.

Vetrunks chiuse gli occhi, lasciandogli cullare, e domandò: “Anche nonno che è il guerriero più forte ed un eroe coraggioso?”.

“Sì, è qualcosa di subdolo. Tuo nonno non lo dimostra, perché è molto orgoglioso, ma ha bisogno di noi. Come quando il tuo ‘bisnonno’ Goku ha bisogno dell’energia di tutti per lanciare la Genkidama” spiegò Trunks.

< Se questa è la stanza di Kamy, lei dov’è adesso? > si domandò.  
“Sei stato davvero bravo con quell’ocarina. Sei il piccolo genietto musicale di casa” mormorò, posando un bacio sulla testa del bambino.

< Da bambino io tentai di farmi spiegare mille volte come funzionasse un’ocarina magica. S’illuminava di azzurro, ma si rifiutava di suonare. Il giorno in cui mi volò via dalle mani, tornando in quelle del suo padrone, fu la prima ed unica volta in cui vidi Tapion ridere di cuore.

Da bambino sapevo perdonare. Sapevo che Tapion nascondeva un mostro, che aveva fatto molte cose di cui non andava fiero, ma io lo accettavo lo stesso.

Forse perché non capivo. Invidio l’incoscienza di quei giorni.

Vorrei che ci fosse Goten, adesso > pensò.

“Papà, forse se faccio sentire al nonno come suono l’ocarina si sentirà meglio” propose Vetrunks.

“Andiamo da tua nonna. Se è lì, gliela faremo sentire” accettò Trunks. Si rimise in piedi e prese per mano il figlio.

 


	47. Cap.47 La musica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Casella 57 Depressione.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIlRLoKQNN0; Nightcore - Good Enough

“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.

Prompt: Casella 57 Depressione.

Scritta sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIlRLoKQNN0>; Nightcore - Good Enough

 

Cap.47 La musica

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'Cause I can't hold on_

_To anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

**(Good Enough; Evanescence)**

 

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo che suo figlio gli lasciava la mano, guardandosi intorno tentennante.

< Ha paura e lo capisco. Bussa in modo particolare. Una password? Si vede proprio che è la stanza dei miei genitori, loro sì che usano il cervello > rifletté.

La porta si aprì, Bulma aveva il viso pallido e rassomigliava ad un fantasma con la tunica bianca addosso, legata al braccio una catena rotta che ondeggia.

< L’hanno rotta con un colpo secco. Ci scommetterei che è opera di mio padre > pensò.

Entrarono, Bulma si chiuse la porta alle spalle, una mano alla bocca per soffocare i singhiozzi, mentre scoppiava a piangere.

“Oh, Trunks, figliolo. Stai bene” disse con voce soffocata, abbracciando il figlio.

Trunks la strinse a sua volta, rispondendo: “Sono felice anch’io di vederti, mamma”.

Bulma si staccò da lui, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Qui è così pericoloso”. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, domandandogli: “Hai chiarito con tuo padre?”.

Trunks negò con la testa.

 

_“Mamma, perché tutti i tuoi amici se la prendono sempre con papà?” domandò Trunks. Fece ondeggiare i piedini oltre il bordo del letto, mentre faceva scontrare due pupazzi tra loro, raffiguravano degli alieni sferici con le antenne._

_“Sai, tuo padre alle volte fa degli errori. Però non devi giudicarlo, lo fa per noi. Alle volte è difficile capirlo, ma ti devi fidare” rispose Bulma, accarezzando la testa del bambino._

_Trunks le sorrise. “Lo difendo io, papà!” disse con fervore._

_Bulma fece un sorriso storto._

_“Basto già io a litigare con tutti per proteggerlo dalle malelingue. Non c’è bisogno che lo fai anche tu” sussurrò._

_Il figlio negò con il capo, scompigliandosi la zazzera color glicine._

_“Papà è un eroe. Lui è il guerriero più potente dell’universo, il principe Vegetasama, sovrano dei saiyan! Non possono trattarlo male” brontolò._

_Bulma avvolse il bambino tra le braccia, posandogli un bacio sulla testa._

_“Piccolo mio, promettimi che lo aiuterai sempre. Tuo padre ha bisogno di noi. Altrimenti si butterebbe via” sussurrò._

 

Bulma indicò al figlio il padre, era appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate e guardava fuori dall’oblò, stava rigido, col capo incassato tra le spalle.

“Papà, questa stanzetta è minuscola. Verresti con me in corridoio?” domandò Trunks.

Vegeta annuì, fecero riaprire la porta automatica e la richiusero con un codice.

< Mamma, ammettilo, è cambiato. Io ti ho fatto una promessa, ma non so se posso mantenerla. Lo scruto, so che questo momento è solo nostro. Qui decido il nostro rapporto > pensò.

“Trunks…” esalò Vegeta.

< Sembra stanco. Non rispondo, sono so cosa dirgli.

No, non voglio che cali questo silenzio. Lo guardo e mi sembra sempre più lontano, come un’ombra.

Non voglio che succeda!

Apro la bocca, ma la richiudo. Non so cosa dire, non so cosa fare.

La sua voce sembra così dura, ma non è arrabbiato con me. Sembra solo così diverso, così freddo. Mi ricordo di quando ero molto piccolo, avevo paura quando mi guardava troppo a lungo e troppo intensamente.

Crescendo, invece, desideravo incontrare i suoi occhi, vedere i suoi rari sorrisi.

Da neonato mia madre mi racconta che piangevo se lui non c’era, che volevo stare tra le sue braccia. Ho sempre cercato la sua presenza, anche quando lo temevo. Mi portava al parco, c’è stata quella volta in cui è venuto in un villaggio vacanze con noi, ricordo le risate mentre mangiavamo, il gelato, il ballo di gruppo, le sue effusioni con mia madre ed il trenino.

Potrei citare altre mille esperienze come questa.

È cambiato così tanto, dopo quel gesto di affetto che mi ha donato quando avevo sette anni mi è sempre stato vicino, a modo suo.

 Sono riuscito ad aiutare mamma a cambiarlo una volta, sono convinto di poterci riuscire ancora.

Lui si volta silenzioso e comincia ad allontanarsi camminando lentamente, è convinto che io abbia cambiato idea sul parlare con lui.

“No, aspetta!” lo chiamo e per sbaglio alzo la voce.

Lui si ferma, ma rimane immobile. Sembra che entrambi stiamo aspettando qualcosa. Avevo dimenticato un dettaglio. Ho preso da lui l’orgoglio, quello che si manifesta sempre nei momenti peggiori. Siamo due cocciuti e se continuiamo così la situazione non si smorzerà. Devo fare la prima mossa.

“Perché non mi hai mai detto che eri un assassino?” domando polemico. Mi mordo la lingua.

Non volevo dire questo, è uscito da solo. Sono un idiota, col cervello da moccioso e il corpo troppo cresciuto.

Ora se ne andrà e mi lascerà qui, da solo, nel corridoio oscuro.

Sento le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, mi sento così stupido > pensò Trunks.

“Se tu lo fossi, lo diresti a tuo figlio? Rischieresti che il suo sguardo di ammirazione si trasformi in paura?” rispose Vegeta con tono stanco.

Trunks chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Da quanto tempo è che non mangi o non dormi?” cambiò discorso.

“Tsk” rispose Vegeta, dandogli il fianco, incrociando le braccia al petto.

< Sento la sua depressione, la sua voglia di vivere che si affievolisce. Io sono solo uno spettatore incapace di scegliere le parole giuste, di aiutarlo. Posso solo soffrire di riflesso o fargli più male accusandolo continuamente.

Non sembra deluso da me, solo lontano. Troppo pallido.

I suoi occhi, no, non sono quelli che ho imparato ad associare a mio padre, sono spenti.

La persona che ho di fronte non la conosco.

Ho lasciato che cadesse il silenzio, di nuovo.

Non riesco a uscire da questa situazione, è un vicolo cieco, non riesco a fare niente per riappacificarmi. Mi sento incastrato, soffocato, e non so che fare > ammise Trunks.

“Non riesco a capire. Non riesco a crederci, in realtà.

Tu non puoi avermi mentito in tutti questi anni…”.

< Sto peggiorando ogni minuto che passa. Adesso sono veramente scoppiato a piangere, non dovrei essere io quello debole, da consolare, adesso. Non mi sentivo così male da non so quanto tempo. Di sicuro ho sofferto così solo in quel momento in cui mio padre mi disse addio per andare a combattere da solo contro Li Sherron, convinto che tra un po’ l’intera Terra sarebbe esplosa > rifletté Trunks.

“Trunks, non ti chiedo di perdonarmi, né di capirmi.

Voglio solo che non mi giudichi” rispose Vegeta. Sciolse le braccia ed allungò una mano verso il figlio, ritirandola con un sospiro.

< La sua voce sembra così innaturale, come se parlasse fuori di sé. Mi sta di fronte, ma non mi guarda più in viso. Non riesco a sopportare questa tensione. Mi asciugo gli occhi.

Sarei tentato di correre da mia madre, come di solito fa Goten. Però so che mamma riuscirebbe a mettere tutto a posto, a trovare le parole che entrambi, sia io che mio padre, non riusciamo a pronunciare > pensò Trunks.

“Papà, lo sai che ti voglio bene, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta sentì le gambe cedergli e si appoggiò con il braccio alla parete.

“Tu non sai quanto ancora io nascondo. Ho paura del tuo giudizio” ammise.

Iniziò a risuonare la melodia dell’ocarina dalla stanza.

Delle propaggini di luce azzurra avvolsero Vegeta, il cui viso divenne cadaverico. Mugolò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano vacui, crollò incosciente.

Trunks lo afferrò al volo, stringendolo a sé.

“Papà!” lo chiamò, scuotendolo, cercando di farlo riprendere.

“… la musica…” biascicò il principe dei saiyan nell’incoscienza.

“Papà! Papà, ti prego! Papà, riprenditi! Ti voglio bene, scusa” gemette Trunks, scoppiando a piangere.

La musica cessò, mentre la porta si riapriva.

“Cosa sta succedendo?!” domandò Bulma, allarmata, affacciandosi.

 

******* 

 

Freezer si appoggiò contro alla parete della propria stanza, scivolando, si portò le mani candide alle tempie.

< Questa musica, continuo a sognarla. Dove l’ho già sentita? > si domandò. Boccheggiò, mentre il suo viso diventava madido di sudore. La sua pelle pallida era madida di sudore, mentre dimenava freneticamente la coda, creando dei solchi nel pavimento.

“Lord Freezer, va tutto bene. Poggiatevi a me” sussurrò Sauzer, stringendoselo al petto.

Freezer iniziò ad urlare, mentre due occhi di brace comparivano sulla sua fronte.

_Una fenice spalancò le ali nere, mentre veniva avvolta da un serpente dorato. Quest’ultimo ruggiva, protettivo, mentre la fenice gettava indietro la testa e gridava di dolore, con dei versi acuti._

 

Sauzer sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che fuori dalla stanza, in cielo, oltre la finestra, compariva un immenso serpente albino dagli occhi di brace.

“Zarbon, vieni subito qui! Credo stia succedendo qualcosa di grave!” gridò.

Zarbon spalancò la porta ed entrò.

“Penso stia diventando padrone del serpente di fuoco, come potere” esalò, rabbrividendo.

“Una cosa come il potere reale?” biascicò Sauzer.

“Sì, il potere del serpente si è destato” sancì Zarbon.

 


	48. Cap.48 Goku vs Kakaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - The Devil Within [Digital Daggers]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEqpBshmRmM

Cap.48 Goku vs Kakaroth  


  
  
_I’m here_

 

Radish sfondò la porta di metallo a spallate, dimenando furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Turles!” gridò, correndo dentro.

< Ero arrivato troppo tardi, come sempre! > pensò. Una fascetta rossa gli cingeva il braccio muscoloso, in questo momento così pulsante e lucido, che rischiava di spezzarla.

Raggiunse il letto, con i lunghi capelli mori che gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle, larghi quattro dita.

Turles socchiuse gli occhi, era appeso al muro, in posizione di stella, ricoperto di ematomi. Il suo labbro spaccato gocciolava sangue, alle ferite e alle bruciature si erano unite nuove ferite. Disegnato col suo sangue, alle sue spalle, un pentacolo.

La coda abbandonata, ed il suo corpo ignudo tremante.

“Avanti, fratellino, resisti. Ora ci penso io a te” disse Radish. Spezzò le catene che lo tenevano alla parete e lo strinse tra le braccia.

Turles boccheggiò, abbandonandosi contro il suo petto, tossendo sangue.

“Gohan ha scoperto che eri qui. Ora ci occuperemo noi di te” promise Radish. Corse fuori, trovando Gohan nel corridoio. “Andiamo immediatamente da Nappa, ha bisogno di cure urgenti” esalò.

Il giovane annuì, intravedendo una figura. Corrugò la fronte.

< Mi era sembrato di vedere Hit, ma non è possibile > rifletté.

“La situazione si sta facendo sempre più insostenibile” borbottò, seguendo lo zio nella sua corsa.

 

************

 

Kamhara si mise in posizione di combattimento, indietreggiando fino al palazzo distrutto.

“Tu chi sei?” ringhiò, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano.

Lo sconosciuto avanzò verso di lei, indossava un casco che gli copriva il viso, sul vetro oscurato si rifletteva la luce dei tre soli.

< Sono ore che questo mercenario mi segue. Cosa vuole?!

Se scoprisse che ho appena utilizzato la gemma per aprire il portale. Potrebbe scoprire che sono riuscita a rimandare a casa delle persone da una dimensione demoniaca. Potrebbe volerla dare come arma a quelle ‘due lucertole’ che sono già abbastanza di loro.

Peggio, potrebbe consegnarla direttamente a Lourth!

Ho dovuto farlo, la congiunzione era adesso o mai più. Fortunatamente qualcuno ha attivato la melodia nel momento giusto. Temevo che l’ocarina fosse stata rubata, non riuscivo a trovarla > pensò la strega saiyan, dimenando la coda dalla peluria rosa.

 Lo sconosciuto si sfilò il casco e la baciò con foga, prendendole il viso tra le mani.

Kamhara sgranò gli occhi, ricambiando al bacio, John la strinse a sé.

“Dovevo venire, non potevo più lasciarti in una situazione simile” esalò il demone saiyan, tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Sono riuscita a far tornare Piccolo, Elly e Bra a casa sane e salve” esalò Kamhara. Una lacrima le rigò il volto. “Sono così felice di vederti”.

< Dovremmo smettere di baciarci sempre nelle situazioni peggiori > pensò.

 

*********

< Lo scontro sta andando per le lunghe, non so per quanto potrò ancora mantenere questa trasformazione così dispendiosa.

Stavo riuscendo a vincere, ma dovevo immaginare Cooler avesse un piano di riserva. Kakaroth si è trasformato, rigenerandosi completamente e la sua velocità è incrementata. Io sono sempre più debole e lui, che si è nutrito della mia energia durante la mia prigionia, è sempre più forte.

La sua ira lo rende potente, nonostante anche la mia rabbia mi sproni.

Il suo aspetto è cambiato così tanto mentre lo scontro procedeva. Mi ricorda un po’ la trasformazione che ho ottenuto contro Lord Slug, quella che Re Kahio aveva erroneamente scambiato per un supersaiyan.

Riesco ad entrare con un pugno all’addome, si sente risuonare il suono sordo del metallo, mentre il replicante si piega in due. Seguo con un colpo alla schiena, ma questo non ha lo stesso successo.

Mi afferra per la bocca e ricomincia ad assorbire energia dal mio corpo, prosciugandola attraverso le sue mani. Si gonfia, mentre fili di gomma mi avvolgono come in un bozzolo, mi dimeno, mentre solo la mia testa riesce ad uscire.

I miei occhi diventano bianchi, mi concentro, attivo l’Ultraistinct quel tanto che mi basta per strappargli il braccio e strappare questi fili, liberandomi.

Ansimo, riuscirò mai a liberarmi da quest’incubo! > si chiese Goku.

“Smetterai di seminare il terrore. Io ti fermerò!” urlò, allontanandosi dal nemico.

Kakaroth, ridendo, fece il verso alle parole appena pronunciate, ripetendole in falsetto.

“Sei solo uno sciocco moralista”. Aggiunse, tornando serio.

 < Mi strappo la maglietta di dosso, tanto per quanto ne era rimasto. Non sento nessuna pietà nel mio cuore, quello è solo un mostro. Controllo May, ancora abbracciata alla madre esanime. Sto perdendo tempo!

L’ira pulsa dolorosamente nelle mie tempie. La mia adorata Chichi! > pensò Goku, ruggendo. Lanciò un kienzan, Kakaroth lo fermò lanciandone uno uguale, strappandosi a sua volta la maglietta.

“Copione!” sbraitò Goku rivolto al replicante.

Si corsero incontro, uno scambio di calci e di pugni, seguito da una pioggia di onde. Si lanciavano i colpi a vicenda, muovendosi a zig zag per evitare quelli dell’altro.

Goku lanciò un’onda energetica, Kakaroth la schivò, Goku mosse le mani imitando la tecnica di Yamcha e la direzionò, spostandone la traiettoria e colpì Kakaroth.

Quest’ultimo cadde pesantemente e si rialzò con un urlo inferocito, attivò il teletrasportò e si portò alle spalle di Goku.

Quest’ultimo si voltò all’ultimo, lo afferrò con una presa del drago e, girato su se stesso con un mulinello, lo lanciò via.

Kakaroth, precipitando nuovamente a terra, lanciò una Kamehameha, stendendo a terra l’avversario.

Entrambi i due contendenti, stesi sul pavimento di metallo, ansimavano stanchi.

Lanciarono in contemporanea un’onda energetica, le due tecniche si uguagliavano.

< Lui è una creatura biologica. I miei dati mi dicono che presto crollerà per la stanchezza > valutò Kakaroth.

“Questo è per la mia mamma!” gridò May, in piedi dietro suo padre, davanti alla madre incosciente, trasformandosi in supersaiyan. Un’energia verde giada si alzava dal ciondolo a forma di goccia che portava al collo. Lanciò un’onda, che si andò a sommare alla tecnica del padre.

Kakaroth venne spazzato via dall’energia, i suoi circuiti andarono a pezzi tra le sue urla ed esplosero, mentre veniva disintegrato.

“Abbiamo… Abbiamo vinto” mormorò Goku, tornando dalla moglie. Cadde carponi accanto all’amata.

 


	49. Cap.49 La luce del drago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Dark on me; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rTDMnvo1to.

Cap.49 La luce del drago

 

“Pensavo sarebbero stati tutti ad aspettarci, ad accoglierci. Invece sembrano tutti scomparsi nel nulla” si lamentò Elly. Corrugò la fronte e serrò un pugno. “Non so neanche dove si trovi Jaden in questo momento”.

“Penso sia successo qualcosa di grave” mormorò Junior.

Bra si massaggiò la spalla.

< Sì, scomparsi. Goten, Goshin, dove siete? Papà, Trunks, state bene? > s’interrogò.

< ‘Piccoletta’, tutto questo non mi piace affatto. Anche io sono preoccupato per il nostro Jaden. Dannazione, tra te, nostro figlio, e Gohan vivo nell’apprensione > comunicò Piccolo telepaticamente ad Elly.

 Sgranò gli occhi e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Cosa ti succede?” gli domandò Bra.

“Se-sento il potere del serpente. Sì, è molto lontano, ma lo avverto, è un tutt’uno con l’energia di Freezer.

Quel maledetto è tornato di nuovo” ringhiò il namecciano.

“I tuoi vestiti, si stanno trasformando. Ti sta apparendo una corona sul capo” esalò Elly. Gli si avvicinò, sentendo l’aria del namecciano incrementarsi. “Il potere del Demon King”. Aggiunse. 

“Sta… Sta svanendo! Si è teletrasportato!” gridò Bra, mentre Junior scompariva.

 

******* 

“Dove sono? Cosa sta succedendo? Son, sei tu, come sei conciato?” domandò Junior, trovandosi Goku davanti. Quest’ultimo era appoggiato contro il muro, innumerevoli cadaveri cibernetici erano abbandonati ai suoi piedi.

Junior li osservò alla luce delle lampade, avevano tutti il viso di Goku.

< Un esercito di cyborg cloni? > pensò. Il corridoio di metallo ne era colmo, anche se erano tutti distrutti. Gli oblò erano stati sigillati da delle saracinesche a tenuta stagna.

Junior impallidì, a terra c’era Chichi priva di sensi, tenuta stretta da May.

“Signor Piccolo, mostri ovunque! Sono ovunque!” piagnucolò la bambina.

Goku rischiò di cadere in avanti e fece un sorriso sbilenco a Junior.

“Amico mio” esalò, cadendogli tra le braccia. “Cooler è tornato, con un esercito di Kakaroth” biascicò.

Junior si voltò, vedendo delle creature completamente di metallo, con gli occhi rossi, e l’aura di Son, che avanzavano verso di lui, a passo di marcia, dando vita a rumori ripetitivi.

Goku rischiò di svenire, Junior lo abbracciò con più forza.

“Il namecciano? Strano, nei miei dati tu risultavi disperso” disse una delle macchine.

“Sono tornato” ringhiò Junior, mostrando i canini aguzzi. 

< Avrà la voce storpiata, ma di base assomiglia a quella di Son.

Gli ammassi di lamiere partono all’attacco, volando. Adagiò velocemente Son contro una parete e parto al contrattacco. Sono ostici devo dire.

Le loro mani sembrano artigli, sputano palle di fuoco. Uno di loro mi afferra il braccio ed inizia a prosciugarmi le energie. Non devo farmi toccare!

Mi strappo il braccio e, con un urlo, ed uno schizzo di sangue viola, ne faccio crescere un altro.

Continui assalti, da tutte le parti, sono davvero tanti e lo spazio è poco. Siamo nello spazio, se buco le pareti dell’astronave sicuramente saremo nei guai. Devo stare attento!

Non mi faccio prendere di sorpresa e rispondo ad ogni colpo. Dopo tutto quel tempo bloccato in inattività nel mondo dei demoni, ad allenarmi con quelle due teste calde, ho proprio bisogno di sfogare.

Inoltre non mi piace quando non capisco cosa succede! Ed il fatto che sia Cooler che Freezer abbiamo deciso il loro grande ritorno non mi lascia tranquillo!

Sento anche dell’altro. Una forza oscura, sopita, che si sta risvegliando. La sento prigioniera di catene, ma pronta ad esplodere. Tutto questo mi piace sempre meno!

I miei nemici usano tutti il teletrasporto e sono dotate di punte acuminate. Schivare tutto questo in una volta sola non è per niente facile!

Una delle punte aguzze mi trapassa il braccio, lasciando che coli del sangue viola. Va bene, finché colpiscono lì. Potrò sempre farmelo ricrescere più avanti, ma devo tenere al sicuro la testa.

Sento Son tentare inutilmente di venire in mio aiuto, ma non ne è in grado.

“Junior!” m’implora Goku. Il mio nemico non sente dolore. Posso solo distruggerlo, perché anche attaccandolo, accartocciandolo, sfondando la sua lamiera, lui continua imperterrito.

Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma sembra che abbia la potenza del supersaiyan di sesto livello.

“… Junior… lascia fare a me…”. La richiesta di Goku sembra follia alle mie orecchie.

“Vi abbiamo riportato indietro. Non so come, ma qualcuno ha attivato la chiave di volta” biascica ancora.

“Non hai la forza di fare niente” rispondo duro, mentre paro una serie di onde.

Sono troppo veloci e mentre una mi graffia il volto, l’altra ferisce gravemente la mia mano che comincia a sanguinare.

Sono il Demon King! Non mi faccio spaventare da così poco.

“… Devo… lascialo a me…”. Continua Goku, mentre il combattimento si fa più serrato con tutti questi nemici, vorrei davvero che Son avesse le forze, un aiuto lo accetterei volentieri.

Stacco la testa di uno dei replicanti, la fiammata che ne segue mi brucia le mani. Il dolore mi acceca, ma non ho il tempo adesso di rigenerarmi le braccia.

Il braccio sinistro viene trapassato da parte a parte dai denti di ferro di un altro mostro. Gli tiro un calcio, cercando di decapitarlo così, ma la testa rimane attaccata per alcuni fili, penzolando di lato.

Occhi di luce rossa ovunque.

Non mi rendo conto che nel corridoio si accalcano altre creature, tentano di colpirmi da tutte le parti. Respingerli è una fatica estrema, non so per quanto ancora riuscirò.

“… Dammi la mano, mi serve la tua energia…” mi prega Son. Respira a fatica, accasciato a quella parete.

“È una follia” mormoro, mentre lui mi sta quasi scongiurando. “Per la mia Chichi”. Aggiunge.

Mi si stringe il cuore. Cosa gli hanno fatto per ridurlo così? Sembra così spaventato ed immensamente stanco.

I suoi occhi sono incavati e vedo la luce del terrore al loro interno.

Devo riportarlo a casa, altrimenti non so se si riprenderà. Sembra così fragile, quasi potesse portarselo via anche solo un soffio di vento.

Al diavolo! Gli afferro la mano, spero di non pentirmene in futuro.

Lui s’illumina, gridando, e vengo sbalzato all’indietro. Il potere del drago si è assorbito l’energia del Demon King. Sento che per un po’ non potrò trasformarmi, ma ne vale la pena per vedere questo spettacolo.

Il saiyan grida, lasciando che il drago esca al di fuori da lui: ruggendo, fortissimo, immenso e potente.

Spazza via tutti i cyborg, fino ad un laboratorio, lo stritola tra le sue spire, distruggendo in una volta sola tutte le macchine.

Anche gli altri cyborg svaniscono, disintegrati, ma prima i loro occhi si spengono, senza più nessun cervello elettronico a guidarli.

Goku, però, non ha ancora finito. Ancora intrappolato in questa manifestazione di potere, si avvicina alla sua donna. Tranquillizza sua figlia accarezzandogli leggermente la testa.

“Non preoccuparti. La mamma ha solo bisogno di un po’ di forza. È una donna forte e coraggiosa, si riprenderà” dice sicuro.

Cosa gli fa credere una cosa simile? Ormai sua moglie sembra ad un passo dalla morte, se non è già trapassata. Eppure nei suoi occhi, ora azzurri, vedo sicurezza.

Poggia una mano, che si illumina immediatamente, sopra la ferita della donna.

Spalanco gli occhi, stavolta mi appoggio io contro il muro per non svenire. Sotto lo sguardo incredulo e felice di May, il respiro di Chichi torna normale, anche se rimane svenuta.

Come ha fatto a salvare sua moglie? Fino a che punto arriva la sua energia quando è legato al potere del drago? Subito dopo il saiyan si avvicina a me, lo fisso alienato > pensò Junior.

“Ti sono debitore, amico mio” sussurrò Goku, sorridendo sincero a Junior. Le energie lo abbandonarono, tornò normale e chiuse gli occhi con un respiro pesante. Crollò svenuto e Junior lo afferrò prima che precipitasse a terra.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Chichi, abbracciando May.

“A saperlo” ammise Junior.

< Guardo il volto di Son, sembra così sereno, ma è stranamente pallido.

Qualcosa mi dice che a ridurlo così è stato Cooler. Gliela farò pagare! > promise.

“Do-dobbiamo… portare papà… in infermeria” spiegò May, passandosi le mani sugli occhi umidi di lacrime. “Vetrunks mi ha insegnato la strada”. Aggiunse.


	50. Cap.50 Ci sposeremo

 Cap.50 Ci sposeremo

_Ho aspettato a lungo_  
Qualcosa che non c'è  
Invece di guardare  
Il sole sorgere  
  
E miracolosamente non  
Ho smesso di sognare  
E miracolosamente  
Non riesco a non sperare  
E se c'è un segreto  
È fare tutto come  
Se vedessi solo il sole

_(Qualcosa che non c’è. Elisa)_

  

“Goten, ripetimi come siamo finiti in questo guaio” disse Trunks, guardando preoccupato quella creatura davanti a loro. Aveva l’aspetto di uno spettro dal nero mantello, ma al di sotto della stoffa si vedeva benissimo che sembrava una specie di condor.

< Non è un mercenario, forse neanche una creatura di Lourth. Da dove diamine è uscita? > pensò.

“Tu, tua madre e tuo figlio avete portato tuo padre in infermeria. Lì dove c’eravamo già io, mia madre, mia sorella e Junior per nostro padre. Ci siamo trovati e questo ‘coso’ è apparso ad attaccarci” gli ricordò Goten.

“Sì e ci ha teletrasportati in questa specie di deserto. Credo volesse semplicemente lasciare i nostri padri senza una difesa, ora che non possono proteggersi” dedusse Trunks, trasformandosi in supersaiyan di terzo livello.

“Almeno adesso so che la mia Bra è tornata a casa!”. Goten si trasformò a sua volta, i lunghi capelli dorati gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“La mia signora è stata evocata” disse la creatura, facendo sbattere ripetutamente il becco.

“Credo di aver fatto un incubo così, una volta” mormorò Trunks.

“Sì, l’ho fatto anch’io. Speriamo finisca bene” rispose Goten. Partirono all’attacco all’unisono.

 

*********

 

John prese le mani di Kamhara nelle proprie e la guardò negli occhi, erano seduti fianco a fianco nella navicella.

< Mi chiedo sempre se vado veramente bene, come sono, e accanto a lui mi sembra possa essere così > pensò. 

“Mi sento completamente inutile in tutto questo” sussurrò la strega.

John le passò una mano tra i capelli rossi, scostandoli dal suo viso.

“Stai scherzando? Hai evocato un incantesimo di quella proporzione praticamente da sola. Mentre tutti pensavano a se stessi, in questo countdown tu hai pensato anche agli altri.

Non vedo l’ora di poter continuare i preparativi del nostro matrimonio”. Si voltò, nascondendo le gote vermiglie. “Tsk, questa volta facendolo a modo nostro”. 

Kamhara sorrise impacciata.

“Allora è sempre deciso?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

“Certo” rispose John e s’irrigidì, sentendo lei che lo abbracciava. “Anche se ammetto di aver paura del ritorno di Freezer. Lui mi ha cresciuto, non facendo altro che parlarmi di mio fratello. Ne sembrava ossessionato e non mi piace per niente che Vegeta sia caduto di nuovo nelle sue grinfie.

Non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe fargli” esalò.

Kamhara gli posò la fronte sulla spalla ed ingoiò un gemito.

“Anche io sono preoccupata per il mio migliore amico. Lui non è solo il mio principe, è una persona cara” ammise.

_Vegeta si mise in piedi sopra la casetta di legno costruita sull’albero e posò le mani sui fianchi, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello dietro le spalle._

_“Un giorno sarò re e non avrò più paura di nulla” si vantò._

_“Neanche di me?” domandò Kamhara, ridacchiando, seduta in bilico sulla finestra._

_“Tsk. Di te, ‘femmina’, sempre” brontolò Vegeta, dimenando la coda._

_“Mio principe, quale sarà il primo ordine che darete?” chiese Kamhara. Le sue iridi castane brillavano alla luce dei due soli._

_“Biscotti liberi!” annunciò Vegeta, alzando un pugno al cielo._


	51. Cap.51 Danza notturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - World So Cold; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCxROBAeHNU.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Casella: 21- Lotta x Vegeta  
> Non so esattamente che segnali darti per questo prompt ma quando l’ho visto ho pensato subito fosse adatto al pg, che sia una lotta vera e propria, fisica o una lotta interiore con se stesso...

Cap.51 Danza notturna

 

 < Sento un freddo autunnale entrambi nelle ossa. Sono così confuso e stanco.

Come ci sono finito qui? Non me lo ricordo. Non riconosco il sopra dal sotto, ma qualcosa ci sarà sotto i miei se non cado.

Intravedo un debole bagliore e gli corro incontro. Rimango inorridito riconoscendo il mio drago dorato, il suo corpo emana una luce dorata simile ad un lumicino. Sembra una lucciola che si spegne pian piano.

Sta morendo! > pensò Goku.

“La chiave di volta ha funzionato. Il demone arcaico verrà sigillato.

Però mi hai usato due volte, salvando anche la tua sposa.

La morte ora vorrà qualcosa in cambio, è la fine” esalò il drago, tra bassi ruggiti di dolore.

 < Svanisce davanti ai miei occhi, come se si fosse trattato della fiamma di una candela spenta da uno spiffero > pensò Goku, avvertì una presenza dietro di sé e si voltò.

Una figura incappucciata, armata di una grande falce, gli era apparsa di fronte.

“Lo sai come funziona. Una vita per una vita e tu hai impedito di portare via l’anima della tua sposa” disse quest’ultima Il viso in ombra pareva di cera, ma raffigurava una splendida dama dagli occhi tristi e stanchi.

La falce la portava legata sulla schiena, mentre in mano teneva una candela che non si consumava. Levitava a pochi millimetri dal suolo, facendo scivolare il nero drappo sottilmente.

“Chi… Chi sei?” domandò Goku. Indietreggiò. “Non ti conosco. Dimmi chi sei” la prego. Mise il piede in fallo, continuando ad indietreggiare, scivolò e cadde a terra carponi. “Dimmi la tua identità!”.

Lei gli afferrò il polso con una stretta ferrea. “Vieni” ordinò.

“No, ho paura. Non voglio venire” implorò Goku, con voce tremante di terrore. Si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi.

Guardò il braccio di lei e si accorse che la mano che lo teneva era quella di uno scheletro. Si mise a urlare con tutta la sua forza, mentre quelle sottili dita entravano nella carne.

Son cerco in ogni modo di liberarsi, mentre dolori lancinanti martoriavano il suo corpo debilitato. Chiuse gli occhi, ricadendo steso per terra a faccia in giù.

“Dovevi scegliere. Hai voluto salvare sia l’anima del tuo amico Crilin che di tua moglie Chichi.

Ora è la tua fine” disse gelida la Morte.

 

********

 

“Dove sono?” si chiese Vegeta.

< Sono ore che vago in quest’oscurità e non riesco ad orientarmi.

Direi che è uno dei posti peggiori in cui sono stato, ma ho visitato troppo recentemente il limbo degl’inferi per averne il barbaro coraggio.

Mi sento inquieto, tutta questo silenzio non mi fa presagire niente di buono > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

Udì un grido colmo di terrore e disperazione.

“Kakaroth?!” chiamò, riconoscendone la voce. Si mise a correre nella direzione da cui proveniva, spiccò il volo e aumentò la velocità.

< Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, non ci saremmo mai veramente chiariti. Non gli avrò dato una possibilità di spiegarsi, le mie ultime parole saranno state quelle in cui gli dicevo che non sarebbe mai stato degno dei saiyan > pensò.

L’aura blu lo circondò, illuminando l’ambiente oscuro circostante. Vide un corpo a terra ed atterrò, raggiungendolo in corsa.

Raggiunse una tomba bianca, la figura di un guerriero di marmo scolpita su di essa, teneva le mani unite al petto strette intorno all’elsa di una spada, indossava un’armatura saiyan, uno scouter all’altezza dell’occhio, un’espressione serafica.

< Sembra lo zio Bardak > pensò Vegeta, camminandogli intorno.

“Di chi è questa tomba?” si domandò. Notò un’incisione saiyan.

“Qui giace il generale saiyan… Kakaroth” impallidì, leggendo. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi. “Che diamine… Se questo è uno scherzo, lo trovo di pessimo gusto!” gridò a pieni polmoni.

Un urlo provenne dalle profondità, oltre il sarcofago, prolungato, angosciato e sofferente.

Vegeta distrusse la tomba con un colpo energetico, un polverone bianco denso di detriti si alzò intorno a lui. Balzò dentro lo squarcio che si era aperto nel terreno e si mise a correre.

“Il portale è stato aperto, ‘loro’ sono passati e tornati a casa. Ora, però, esigo un pagamento” disse la Nera Madam Morte.

Era in piedi, di fianco al corpo esanime di Goku, il viso del saiyan era cadaverico.

< La guardiana del limbo saiyan… Mi ricordo di averla incontrato una volta, quando sono morto > pensò.

“N-non puoi… Tu non porti con te coloro che hanno un cuore puro” esalò.

“Con il suo potere ha osato troppo, ora deve pagare” rispose la creatura. Il viso della dama divenne un teschio.

Vegeta si trasformò un supersaiyan blu.

“Lascialo” intimò, mettendosi in posa di combattimento.

“Il tuo amico presto verrà con me” rispose la morte, mentre il suo viso tornava quello di una bellissima donna.

“Non ti temo. Se devo combattere per salvarlo, lo farò. Non mi sono mai tirato indietro davanti ad una lotta!” gridò Vegeta. Partì all’attacco, cercò di colpire con una serie di pugni il viso dell’avversaria, che si spostava a destra e a sinistra schivandoli fluidamente.

Vegeta tentò con una serie di calci, fu raggiunto da un colpo del bastone della falce di lei, il dolore lancinante lo fece piegare in due e sputò saliva.

Lei lo colpì alla schiena e lo guardò cadere a terra pesantemente.

“Presto i miei accoliti verranno a prenderlo” disse. Si udirono dei versi simili a quelli dei condor.

“No!” gridò Vegeta, alzò il braccio e le lanciò contro un’onda.

La donna la tagliò in due con la falce.

“Ci sono battaglie che voi mortali non potete vincere… semi-dio” sussurrò.

Vegeta impallidì, sgranando gli occhi, alcune ciocche gli divennero vermiglie, mentre la Morte scompariva.

Gattonò fino al corpo esamine del compagno d’avventure, cominciando a scuoterlo.

“Kakaroth! Kakaroth, maledizione, non fare l’idiota!

Rispondimi, apri gli occhi! Dannato, svegliati! KAKAROTH!”. Lo issò, stringendolo al petto, il viso snaturato dal terrore.

“Dai, Kakaroth… Dai…non puoi morire!!!” gridò Vegeta. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, la propria pelle era diventata bianca, come la luce della luna.

“Kakaroth…” gemette. I suoi occhi assunsero il colore di due profonde lagune.

Mani nere si alzarono dal terreno, cercando di afferrare Goku, di ghermirlo e trascinarlo.

Vegeta spiccò il volo, tenendo tra le braccia.

“Non lo porterete agl’inferi con voi” ruggì. Braccia filamentose d’oscurità nere si sollevarono, e le mani scattarono, nel tentativo di ghermire Son.

Vegeta strinse spasmodicamente Goku.

< Non m’interessa se è probabilmente solo un incubo. Se poi non lo fosse?

Non voglio rischiare di perderlo, non voglio > pensò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava dolorosamente.

Il potere reale si accese sulla sua fronte, brillando di una calda luce dorata, mentre la fenice compariva alle sue spalle, le ali nere spalancate.

“Questa non è una lotta che puoi vincere con i pugni” gli disse.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi della creatura brillavano spiritati d’ira. Le sue piume crearono un vortice di fiamme intorno a Briefs, allontanando le mani.

“Cosa devo fare?!” gridò Vegeta, il vento che si era alzato gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi.

< Lui mi ha salvato dagl’inferi, da Odion, da tutto. Come posso sdebitarmi? > chiese.

“Ora che ‘tutti’ i poteri si sono attivati, posso dirtelo.

Usa la “musica”, impara a usarla. Ti servirà anche in futuro” rispose la creatura leggendaria. “Come?” chiese Vegeta. Sgranò gli occhi. “Aspetta… l’ocarina… Era Vetrunks a suonarla, vero? Nella stanza c’erano solo lei e Bulma” realizzò.

Strinse più forte il corpo di Goku, lo sentiva diventare sempre più freddo e rigido.

“Fenice, ma... Sono svenuto quando l’ho sentita suonare” spiegò, mentre gli spiriti inquieti tentavano di trovare una falla nella difesa della fenice.

“Qualsiasi musica suonata dall’ocarina, anche quella creata per imprigionare il principe dei demoni arcaici che Tapion sigillò, sminuirà le nostre energie e rischierà di portarti alla morte. Devi suonare la ‘tua’ musica” spiegò la fenice.

Una delle mani riuscì a passare, Vegeta la prese a calci, le dita afferrarono lo stivaletto e glielo strapparono di dosso, portandolo con sé.

“Qual è quella giusta? Perché proprio l’ocarina? Spiegati!” sbraitò Vegeta.

La fenice fece un fischio prolungato, Vegeta gemette sentendola testa dolere.

“L’ocarina magica evoca la musica, ma devi trovare la tua” ripeté la creatura.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.

< Concentrati, il panico non salverà Kakaroth > si disse. Socchiuse gli occhi. < … Anche il canto produce musica >.

“… Il canto della fenice” realizzò.

< Quella che cantavo prima degli attacchi quando non sapevo controllare il potere reale >.

“Ti metterò in contatto telepatico con tuo nipote” disse la fenice.

< Vetrunks? Vetrunks, sono io. Hai l’ocarina con te? > domandò il principe dei saiyan, il sudore freddo gli solcava il viso.

< Nonnino, sei tu? Sì, ho l’ocarina > rispose il nipote.

< Sì, sono io. Non farmi domande. Ora mi metterò a cantare, tu hai un buon orecchio. Segui la melodia e riproducila con l’ocarina > spiegò.

< Nonno, ma se tu sei svenuto... Come fai a parlare? > chiese il piccolo.

< Non ho tempo per spiegare. Ora, per favore obbediscimi, rendimi fiero del mio nipotino grande > disse dolcemente.

Una mano gli tirò i capelli, graffiandogli la guancia, facendo colare un rivolo di sangue fino al suo collo.

“Che vergogna, mettersi a cantare davanti a dei morti viventi” borbottò.

“Dovrai farlo anche davanti a Cooler se vuoi vincere” disse la fenice.

Vegeta arrossì.

“Non potrà essere peggio che ballare davanti a Billsama” borbottò.

< Sono pronto > gli comunicò Vetrunks.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.

Iniziò a cantare e man mano che la musica si levava, arrivava fino a lì, il suo corpo iniziò ad emanare energia. Le mani iniziarono a ritirarsi, l’energia penetrò nel corpo di Goku, la sua pelle divenne sempre più rosea, il suo cuore tornò a battere con più forza. I suoi polmoni tornarono a riempirsi.

< Dai, Kakaroth… beota, idiota, che non sei altro… non morire… non farmi questo scherzo… > implorò Vegeta, cantando più forte.

“Coloro che morirono ingiustamente e che hanno donato una parte della loro energia sono tornate alla vita. Per un atto di tale purezza, io, fenice, mi rigenero” recitò la fenice.

< Di chi parla? Bra, Elly e Junior sono tornati a casa, così ha detto la morte, ma non può essere di loro che parla la fenice.

Lei è legata alla famiglia reale. Che abbia usato uno dei suoi membri? > rifletté Vegeta, proseguendo a cantare. Iniziò a sentire le gambe dolergli, le energie abbandonavano il suo corpo.

Il drago d’oro uscì dalla fronte di Goku, materializzandosi con un fragoroso ruggito.

Vegeta rimase abbagliato dal fulgore dorato che emanava il suo corpo lucente, dal suo splendore.

 

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti il vetro della capsula rigeneratrice. Aveva un respiratore sulla bocca ed una serie di tubicini attaccati al corpo ignudo.

Suo nipote, oltre il vetro, lo vide svegliarsi, smise di suonare l’ocarina e gli sorrise, salutandolo con la mano.

< Kakaroth… Kakaroth, come stai? > domandò Vegeta telepaticamente.

< Felice di sentirti, mio ‘scontroso’ amico. Ti devo la vita. Sono alle tue spalle, un’altra vasca > rispose Goku.

< Mi mancano i tempi in cui per vincere una battaglia non serviva cantare… _Tsk_ , vedi di rimetterti in piedi. Non posso sempre occuparmi di te > borbottò Vegeta.

 


	52. Cap.52 New Divide

Cap.52 New Divide 

 

_I remembered black skies / the lightning all around me_   
_I remembered each flash / as time began to blur_   
_Like a startling sign / that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

(New Divide Linkin park)

 

 

Goten cadde incosciente in avanti, mentre Trunks precipitò all’indietro privo di sensi, entrambi raggiunti da dei raggi di energia sparati dagli occhi del loro avversario.

Gohan li afferrò entrambi, se ne appoggiò uno sulla spalla e l’altro contro il petto.

“Da qui ci penso io” disse indurendo il tono. Li posò delicatamente sulla sabbia bollente e si trasformò.

< Contro quell’essere la fusion non poteva funzionare. Ricordati, solo col Mystic potrai vincere > gli disse Kahioshin telepaticamente.

< Tranquillo Shin. Ti devo un favore per avermi trasportato in questo mondo di magia, in modo da salvarli > rispose Gohan, mentalmente.

Partì all’attacco urlando, il suo Mistyc era fuso al potere del supersaiyan.

Il volatile scoppiò a ridere, gettò via il mantello e spalancò le ali.

“Cosa vuoi fare? La mia signora ha già vinto!” gridò.

Gohan continuò a correre verso di lui, recuperò dalla sabbia la spada di Trunks e ghignò.

“Mi duole comunicarti che mio padre è vivo” rispose. Con un colpo della spada tagliò in quattro parti l’avversario, i cui resti caddero pesantemente, trasformandosi in altra sabbia nel deserto.

Gohan chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì. Era comparso davanti a Chichi che lo guardava confusa, Trunks e Goten ai suoi piedi ancora incoscienti.

 

********

 

 

“Cosa diamine ci facciamo qui?” domandò Vegeta indietreggiando, fino a far aderire la sua schiena a quella di Goku.

Son si guardò intorno.

“Cosa ci fanno loro qui?” domandò, indicando al suo fianco.

“Maledizione. Ci mancavate solo voi due scimmioni!” strillò Freezer, con voce isterica.

“Il demone ci ha convocato qui per vendicarsi. Quella barriera che abbiamo intorno sancisce un universo demoniaco arcaico” spiegò Broly.

Goku divenne bluastro guardandolo e rabbrividì.

“Io ho paura” gemette.

“Stai zitto, Kakaroth. Ti sta bene. Per colpa tua ho sempre a che fare con Freezer, ti meriti Broly” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Urcaaa. Quale demone arcaico?” gemette Goku.

“Quello che viveva nell’animo del tuo amico Crilin. Tu hai liberato il tuo amico, ma il demone ha cambiato padrone” spiegò Broly, trasformandosi.

“Da quando quello parla così tanto e non ci attacca gridando ‘Kakaroth ti odio’?” domandò Vegeta.

Tutti e quattro si agglomerarono nello stesso punto, l’oscurità intorno a loro era popolata da occhi violetti.

“Guarda guarda. Chi mai avrebbe dovuto fare una sciocchezza del genere?” sibilò Freezer, vedendo Cooler avanzare verso di loro.

Vegeta aveva il potere reale che gli brillava sulla fronte, notò gli occhi di brace sulla fronte di Freezer, il muso dorato del drago su quella di Goku e Broly trasformato nel supersaiyan della leggenda.

< Mi state dicendo che la mia fenice è legata a tutta questa gentaglia?! Non è possibile! >.

< No, in realtà ne manca uno. Il pianeta Vegeta possiede due soli. Uno è il drago di Kakaroth, l’altro quello di Kamhara > ribatté la fenice.

Flotte di demoni violetti si lanciarono contro di loro.

“Mi avete già stancato!” gridò Freezer. Li trafisse uno dietro l’altro con le onde di energia vermiglie che lanciava dall’indice, annientandoli con dei colpi di coda.

“Qui non sei l’unico che ha avuto una brutta giornata! Se non fosse stato per te, anzi, sarei a casa mia ora!” gli sbraitò contro Vegeta. Raggiunse un nemico alla mandibola con una gomitata, mentre con un’altra onda ne spazza via una decina.

Broly si alzò in volo e urlando, utilizzando la sua aura, disintegrò tutti gli avversari intorno a lui.

“Urca! Io ho visto la morte in persona, sono stato una batteria e un cyborg voleva rubarmi la vita. Direi che questa volta vinco!” sbraitò Goku. Pattinava sulla superficie oscura e liscia che faceva da pavimento, annientando un nemico dopo l’altro con dei pugni del drago.

“Guardatevi! Non fate altro che litigare, eppure combattiamo tutti come un sol uomo. Siamo legati” spiegò Broly, lanciando una pioggia di onde verdi sugli avversari.

“Tu stai zitto!” gridarono in coro Vegeta e Freezer con lo stesso tono polemico.

“Nessuno ti ha interpellato” borbottò Son, gonfiando le guance.

 

 

 


	53. Cap.53 La potenza del demone arcaico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR18NP-acL4

Cap.53 La potenza del demone arcaico

 

< Stiamo attaccando tutti insieme. Dovremmo raggiungere una potenza mai vista, eppure non serve a niente. Non mi sorprende, ormai ho imparato a temere i demoni arcaici, questo è il secondo che affronto e da quello che ho capito era molto più potente del precedente.

In questo mondo probabilmente è al massimo della sua potenza.

Davanti a me c’è Cooler, però. Oh, desideravo così tanto potergliela fare pagare.

Arrivo al sesto livello, attivando il supersaiyan blu, ma questa volta senza Kahioken.

Ride, ride di me, come ha fatto sempre nell’ultimo periodo! > pensò Goku. Attaccava l’avversario gridando. Un pugno diretto al suo viso fu intercettato da Vegeta. Freezer approfittò della mossa del principe per colpire Cooler al petto con un calcio, mentre Broly lo raggiunse alla schiena con un pugno a mani unite.

< Mi sento appesantito, indebolito dal sangue e dalle morti che mi hanno costretto a rivedere.

Ho raggiunto il supersaiyan di sesto livello, ma i flash del campo di battagli ed i suoi orrori mi perseguitano. Il fatto che Freezer sia qui non mi aiuta.

Ricordo quando combattevo al suo fianco, di ragazzino. Solo noi, perché gli altri mercenari non sapessero quanto mi preferisse agli altri. Le punizioni più dure erano pubbliche, ma non l’occhio di riguardo che aveva per me.

Questo è il momento decisivo della sua vendetta. Per quanto tempo l’hai gustata? Ti vedo Freezer, sei così furioso che i tuoi occhi s’illuminano di rosso.

Forse a farti avere un disappunto così feroce è anche il non vedermi usare le tecniche da mercenario, quello stile che mi hai insegnato tu. Cosa ti aspettavi? Che sarei rimasto quello che volevi? Neanche tutto questo mi ha reso nuovamente ciò che ero una volta.

Usi la telecinesi, anche il nemico non può sfuggirne. Ne approfitto per tempestarlo di colpi, ma mi afferra per la gola con la coda.

Mi sta spezzando il collo, non avrei voluto finisse così > pensò Vegeta, serrando gli occhi.

Freezer lanciò un kienzan gridando, tranciando la coda del fratello, afferrò per la spalla il principe dei saiyan e lo lanciò dietro di sé.

Cooler lo raggiunse con una testata, incrinandogli la placca, facendo ululare il minore di dolore.

“I vostri sforzi sono inutili” disse Cooler. Afferrò la mano di Broly, con cui aveva cercato di colpirgli il viso, gli girò il braccio e glielo spazzò, sentendolo gemere di dolore.

Freezer raggiunse la sua nuova trasformazione, continuando ad avere i luminosi occhi di brace sulla fronte. Si lanciò contro Cooler, fianco a fianco con Goku, entrambi tempestandolo di colpi.

La coda di Cooler ricrebbe in uno schizzo di sangue violaceo, la utilizzò per frustrare il viso di Son, lanciandolo lontano e afferrò il fratello. Con una mano gl’immobilizzò il braccio, con l’altro le gambe, e se l’appoggiò sulla testa, facendo pressione all’altezza della schiena.

Freezer sgranò gli occhi e, con la bocca spalancata, iniziò a ululare di dolore.

< Dannato! Mi hai sempre voluto morto, vero?! Oh, ma io non ho mai voluto soccombere. Nostro padre ha sempre preferito me! Io sono il signore di quest’universo, non tu!

Non sono il tuo giocattolo! >. Le sue ossa scricchiolavano sinistramente.

Cooler ignorava i colpi di Broly e le onde di Goku.

< … Sangue, lo sento. Ne sto perdendo dalla bocca, viscido e sporco. Mi tiene sollevato. Sono la vittima sacrificale per lo spirito maligno che lo guida.

Io non mi piegherei mai volontariamente al controllo di nessuno!

La mia spina dorsale si sta spezzando, non ho neanche più la forza di urlare, mentre continua a spingere, la mia bocca aperta e diventata muta.

Presto resterò soltanto un corpo… Avrò fatto vincere di nuovo questo maledetto > pensava Freezer.

“Broly, braccio destro, Kakaroth, braccio sinistro” ordinò Vegeta. Gli altri due guerrieri partirono all’attacco, si aggrapparono alle braccia di Cooler e fecero pressione per spezzargliele. Il principe dei saiyan colpì il nemico con un calcio in faccia, accecandolo e gli strappò Freezer tra le braccia. Atterrò, posandolo a terra e partì nuovamente all’attacco.

Cooler afferrò per la caviglia Broly e lo scaraventò lontano, lanciandosi addosso a Goku.

Ignorava i colpi di Vegeta alla schiena, accanendosi su Goku.

< Mi sta tempestando di colpi. Non ho la forza di reagire e mi lascio muovere come una marionetta. È così veloce che nemmeno mi fa toccare con i piedi per terra. Non sento nemmeno il dolore, mentre la mi testa ciondola in tutte le direzioni come uno yo-yo. Perdonami Vegeta, a questo punto è stato inutile l’avermi salvato. Ci vedremo all’altro mondo amico mio, questa volta gli inferi almeno non ti avranno.

Non ho la forza di guardare tutte quelle persone che contano su di me e che sto vergognosamente deludendo. Morirò lentamente e dolorosamente davanti ai loro occhi vacui di terrore, e nemmeno riesco a sentire le urla della mia Chichi, ma dal nostro “legame” so quanto sta soffrendo.

All’improvviso Cooler mi avviluppa completamente, nella sua lunga coda, ridendo come un invasato. Avanti mostro, smettila di giocare con la preda. Schifosa lucertola, falla finita… >.

Broly afferrò da dietro Cooler, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla gola, mozzandogli il fiato.

Freezer ripartì all’attacco, colpendo il fratello con una serie di ginocchiate al muso, facendolo lacrimare.

“Lascialo! Lascialo! LASCIALO!” gli sbraitò contro, i denti candidi e aguzzi ben visibili.

Vegeta afferrò la coda e fece leva, gridando riuscì a liberare Goku, che volò dietro di lui e si appoggiò contro la sua schiena, le mani sulle spalle, ansimando.

Cooler incrementò l’aura demoniaca, facendoli volare tutt’intorno, i quattro avversari rovinarono a terra con dei gemiti. 

 


	54. Cap.54 My reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Disney's Mulan - Reflection (Original and Full Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0lG8YorBsU.

Cap.54 My reflection

 

“John? John sei qui?” domandò Kamhara, guardandosi intorno. Socchiuse gli occhi e avanzò, il pavimento a specchio la rifletteva nella stessa posizione in cui stava camminando, dando vita ad un effetto ribaltato che le fece salire la nausea.

Si allontanò i capelli dal viso.

“Kamyyyy!”. Sentì l’urlo di John e corse in quella direzione. Si trovò davanti innumerevoli cadaveri di demoni, la pelle viola ricoperta di piccole corna, gli occhi bianchi, le bocche spalancate ed una mano allungata.

Uno specchio si creò dietro di lei, emanava i colori dell’arcobaleno, s’increspava dando vita a vetri frastagliati, muovendosi come un liquido.

Kamhara si voltò e vide al suo interno Crilin, galleggiava in quell’oscurità, gli occhi incavati e spenti, dei lunghi capelli mori ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Kamhara allungò la mano, la immerse nel vetro, lo sentì liquido. Avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle di Crilin e lo trasse a sé, abbracciandolo.

Crilin le posò la testa sulla sua spalla, tremando.

“Voglio tornare da 18” supplicò.

Kamhara sentiva la gemma a forma di goccia nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni emanare una calda energia pulsante.

“Tranquillo, troveremo un modo per uscire” sussurrò con tono rincuorante, sistemandoselo sulle spalle.

Crilin affondò la testa nei capelli vermigli di lei, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Io non volevo tutto questo” gemette.

“Non so cosa tu abbia fatto, ma una strega non è nessuno per giudicare i peccati degli altri. Tu sei il migliore amico del mio fratellino, ti porterò fuori da qui. Vedrai” promise Kamhara.

Crilin fece un sorriso storto, nella sua mano comparve una spada dall’elsa d’oro, decorata da perle candide.

“Il demone mi ha lasciato questa. Ti servirà” mormorò, porgendogliela.

Kamy la prese in mano, mentre l’altro saiyan perdeva i sensi, accasciandosi sulle sue spalle.

< Sicuramente non siamo nella nostra dimensione. Però non ho mai visto niente del genere, questo è qualcosa di più profondo di qualsiasi altra cosa io abbia mai studiato.

Ricorda un po’ la dimensione degli specchi, ma è qualcosa di più profondo >.

“Guardati. Non sembrerai mai una buona sposa o una buona figlia”. La propria voce venne dal riflesso di se stessa che era comparso davanti a lei. Allungò la mano, ma questa volta toccò la superfice gelida del vetro davanti a lei, la sentì solida sotto i polpastrelli.

Il suo riflesso aveva dei simboli sul viso. Si toccò la propria pelle e sentì gli stessi segni.

“Tu chi sei?” domandò Kamhara.

“Sei tu sapessi chi sei, veramente, sapresti che il tuo riflesso è uguale a te” rispose l’altra.

“Fatti da parte” mormorò Kamhara. Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Scopri chi sei ed io mi farò da parte” rispose lo specchio.

Kamy lo colpì con la spada, mandandolo in frantumi, i pezzi di vetro volteggiarono intorno a lei, trasformandosi in sfere di luce e colombe.

“Io so chi sono. Una guerriera che non si arrende. Il resto non conta!” gridò, mettendosi a correre.

Crilin pesava sulle sue spalle.

“John, dove sei?! JOHN!” ricominciò a chiamare Kamhara.

< Niente può definirmi. Quando sarà il momento, anche io saprò qual è il mio riflesso > pensò.


	55. Cap.55 Rosso sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Se Provi A Volare- Luca Dirisio Testo; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PSZUOPZlqA

Cap.55 Rosso sangue

 

< Sono stato il primo a rialzarmi, ma non avrei dovuto attaccarlo da solo.

Mi afferra per il braccio, girandomelo dietro la schiena.

Subito dopo con il peso del suo corpo mi schiaccia a terra, tempestandomi di colpi. Ingoio sangue e vergogna, mentre mi si mozza il fiato. No, non voglio urlare! Non voglio dargli questa soddisfazione.

 

_Gli occhi sfuggono al tuo controllo, e per qualche attimo cadono su una figura femminile. Una terrestre chiassosa, che, sommergendoli di parole, cerca di convincere i gruppi di namecciani ad andare da lei. È furba, perché in realtà agisce per il suo tornaconto. Sei stato tu a suggerire il modo per far tornare in vita Kakaroth, per poter essere tu a sconfiggerlo. Persino il suo marmocchio non ha voluto capire._

_Tsk, aveva avuto intenzione di ringraziarti._

_Quando inaspettatamente la terrestre dal sorriso perenne si volta verso di te. Sembra illuminata. Per un attimo non sembra nemmeno umana, quasi facesse parte di quello scenario di bosco quasi fantastico. Che folle è ad invitare un assassino come te? Dicendo: “…E tu bel fusto, che intenzioni hai?”._

_Il fiato ti si mozza per un attimo, mentre cerchi di non guardarla negli occhi, impresa difficile visto che si è piegata verso di te._

_“Come che intenzioni ho?” chiedi confuso; per la prima volta il principe dei saiyan non sa cosa dire. Sa persino dove colpire, la mancanza di soldi ed una fame che ti divora sempre di più ogni minuto che passa._

_Cerchi di ignorarla voltandoti dall’altra parte, perché quella bambina troppo cresciuta ti sta facendo cadere in trappola. Per un attimo è come se non foste nemici, ma dura solo pochi secondi. Ovviamente ti rinfaccia che è per educazione, che come tutti gli altri non ti può sopportare._

_“Beh l’antipatia è reciproca, sei anche bruttina…” menti spudoratamente, ma sei già caduto nella trappola dei suoi occhi color mare…_

 

 

Provo solo dolore, che si diffonde per tutto il corpo, ma continuo a non urlare, aggrappandomi a qualsiasi cosa che mi tenga in vita, e un altro ricordo mi assale…

 

Era stato un attimo. L’esplosione era avvenuta così velocemente intorno a te. Stupido a sottovalutare quella trappola di metallo, che già più volte aveva dato segni di cedimenti. Hai fatto tutto da solo e non puoi prendertela con nessuno, ma non puoi permetterti di mollare. Devi assolutamente diventare supersaiyan e speri di riuscirci. Il tuo corpo è al limite e persino la morte sfiorata sembra un motivo per provare per l’ennesima volta. Niente, non riesci nemmeno ad uscire delle macerie.

Hai consumato tutte le tue ultime energie proprio per creare l’onda che ha portato al disastro.

In fondo l’hai voluto tu, hai fatto creare a quello scienziato terrestre dei robot troppo forti, visto già dovevi affrontare il difficile avversario della gravità. Dal rosso della navicella, ora, tutto è diventato nero.

Quando odi una voce femminile che terrorizzata ti chiama pian piano. È flebile quasi quanto le tue energie in quel momento, e per seguirla allunghi la mano, come per afferrarla. Sei fuori, almeno con la mano…

 

Il mostro ride su di me. Anche il dolore ha lasciato lo spazio ad una sensazione indefinita, sono oltre il limite. Non vedo più niente, mi sento confuso. Non riesco a capire più cos’ho intorno.

Da quando ha iniziato a farmi sbattere ripetutamente la testa per terra? Me la sta spaccando? Si aprirà e morirò così?

Gli altri hanno ricominciato a combattere, mi stanno proteggendo? Li sta nuovamente atterrando uno dopo l’altro come ha fatto fino ad ora?

La vergogna e la colpa di non riuscire a muovermi, di umiliarmi e basta, porta come al solito le lacrime. Inutile che cerco di seppellire le mie paure, riemergono sempre.

Trunks mi ha perdonato? Ha detto che mi vuole bene. Ci siamo chiariti?

Bra sta bene? Non è passato troppo tempo? Rimarrà prigioniera di un altro mondo a causa mia?

_“Ah Vegeta. Ce l’hai fatta” ti dice sollevata. Chi è per preoccuparsi così per te?  Eppure ti fa piacere in un certo senso._

_“Certo che ce l’ho fatta”. Rimani un attimo a fissarla confuso._

_Un attimo prima sospira di sollievo a vederti vivo e un attimo dopo si mette a gridare contro di te._

_Quasi inconsciamente, forse perché hai visto quel terrestrucolo dietro di lei, cerchi di rimetterti in piedi. All’improvviso le gambe ti cedono ed il mondo vortica, per un attimo la realtà scompare intorno a te. Quando senti due mani, fredde, ma gentili, alzarti pian piano la testa._

_Apri gli occhi e la vedi, così vicina. I tuoi occhi incontrano i suoi._

_“Ti prego… Non metterti di mezzo… Devo portare a termine l’allenamento” mormori a fatica._

_“Ma di quale allenamento stai parlando? Sei ferito. Non puoi continuare in questo stato” ti rimprovera, quasi fossi un bambino._

_“Sono solo dei graffi superficiali. Non è niente di grave…” e poi perdi persino tu il senso di quello che le dici._

_Di sicuro non hai intenzione di prendere ordini da nessuno, eppure è diverso. Se non sono ordini quelli, allora cosa sono? Qualcosa che non conosci, che non capisci. Come non capisci perché memorizzi il profumo di lei, perché riconosci la sua voce persino nell’incoscienza. Non capisci perché ti stupisci a vederla vicino a te durante tutta la convalescenza, perché ai suoi rimproveri ti senti in colpa._

_Quella terrestre… no, Bulma… Ha già iniziato a cambiarti e, che tu lo voglia o no, l’amore sta entrando nella tua esistenza con forza, ed arriverà il giorno in cui senza di lei nemmeno sarai in grado di respirare_ _._

 

… Improvvisamente tutto è finito, Cooler mi ha lasciato qui steso e si è allontanato da me. Cosa lo ha distratto? > si domandò Vegeta. 

John atterrò davanti a Vegeta, quest’ultimo si diede la spinta, cercò di rialzarsi, ma ricadde a faccia in giù. Tornò a vederci, il viso ricoperto dal sangue scivolato dalla ferita sulla sua testa.

John si trasformò in supersaiyan demoniaco gridando, spalancò le ali e partì all’attacco, Vegeta guardò suo fratello tempestare di colpi il viso di Cooler.

< … Combatte come me…

Freezer, cos’hai fatto? > domandò, voltandosi verso il changelling.

“Non fraintendere. Lui non sarà mai te, ma non mi andava di farmi ammazzare da Devil.

Alle volte i figli sono un cazzo di problema” disse Freezer. Si rialzò in piedi e con urlo ripartì all’attacco.

“Non c’era bisogno di giustificarsi!” sbraitò Vegeta. Si rialzò a fatica.

“Vegeta, al mio tre insieme” biascicò Goku, le gambe gli tremavano, teneva la schiena curva e le braccia gli penzolavano.

“Io non prendo ordini da te! Né da Freezer! Nè da nessuno!” gridò Vegeta. Scattò, partendo all’attacco, continuando a gridare.

Goku ridacchiò, rialzando la testa di scatto.

“Sapevo che avrebbe funzionato” disse. Spiccò il volo ripartendo all’attacco a sua volta.

< Quel demone cosa ci fa qui? Che sia stato richiamato anche il secondo drago? > si domandò Broly, lanciando una pioggia di onde su Cooler, stazionando in volo sopra di lui.

“John, dove sei?! JOHN!”. Risuonò la voce di Kamhara.

“Kamy?” si chiese Vegeta. Freezer gli salì sulla schiena correndo e lo utilizzò come trampolino di lancio per colpire Cooler con un calcio a piedi uniti alla gola.

“Siamo qui!” gridò John.

“Ora mi avete stancato!” sbraitò Cooler.

Alzò le mani al cielo e caddero una serie di onde violette, che esplosero travolgendo i guerrieri.

Broly volò via e creò una barriera, proteggendosi.

John venne colpito in piena faccia, un’ala fu ferita e fu costretto a richiuderla.

Vegeta prese il fratello minore tra le braccia e lo difese col suo corpo dalle successive, una profonda ferita si aprì sulla sua schiena.

Freezer venne colpito da diverse onde, l’onda d’urto lo fece finire steso a faccia in giù.

“Sta al tuo posto” gli ringhiò Cooler, schiacciandogli la schiena, fino a farlo gemere.

Goku venne sbalzato all’indietro, cadde sulla schiena e scivolò a causa di diverse onde d’urto, con un grido di dolore.

Cooler spiccò il volo, si mise sopra di lui e lanciò un colpo energetico, Son serrò gli occhi e si nascose il viso con le braccia.

Udì un gemito, abbassò le braccia riaprendo gli occhi, vide sua sorella accasciarsi su un fianco, il sangue che sgorgava dalla bocca e dal buco che si era aperta sul suo ventre.

“Sorellona!” gridò Goku, correndo verso di lei.

I suoi occhi si fecero bianchi, mentre la prendeva tra le braccia.

“Dannati sciocchi saiyan, si sacrificano sempre per gli altri” ringhiò Freezer. Si pulì il dorso della bocca con la mano.

“Oggi si sarebbe dovuta sposare, lo sapeva tutto il regno, ed invece…” esalò Broly, atterrando al fianco del changelling che si stava rimettendo in piedi.

“ _KAMYYYYYYYYYYYYY_!” gridò John. La trasformazione cessò, cadde in ginocchio e gettò indietro la testa. Il suo urlo di disperazione risuonò come un ululato, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

< Mi sembra tremare tutto, come se ogni cosa stesse cadendo a pezzi.

Tu lo sai che il mondo non ti accetta mai per quello che sei. Tu non avresti dovuto ascoltarli. Io credo in te, volevo solo che rimanessi accanto. Io ti trovavo perfetta così.

… Il tuo sorriso… i tuoi occhi… Mia piccola stella… I nostri scherzi… Il sentimento enorme che ci univa… Ore passate ad ascoltarla… I nostri momenti d’intimità, i suoi baci… >.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” continuò ad urlare.

< Non riesco a darmi pace, a respirare. Vorrei morire, anzi sparire del tutto, solo per non soffrire. Vorrei essere insensibile e freddo, razionale, come sono stato per tanti anni, lasciare da parte i sentimenti, ma tutto si rivela inutile >.

Vegeta ebbe le vertigini, li raggiunse con le gambe tremanti, mise una mano sulla spalla di Goku e gli passò la sua energia.

“Annientalo” disse con un filo di voce.

Goku posò il corpo per terra, una gemma a forma di goccia era rotolata a terra, brillava.

Son la recuperò, e afferrò anche la spada che la giovane aveva lasciato cadere, vide che nell’elsa c’era una fessura. Infilò la goccia al suo interno e sentì il drago ruggire.

“La chiave di volta” esalò.

< Sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Freezer e confuso di Broly, Vegeta lascia che la fenice appaia, levita avvolto dall’oro e la sua melodia inizia a risuonare.

Persino il suo orgoglio cede, mentre il sorriso di mia sorella si sovrappone ad ogni altra cosa.

Punto la spada contro il mio nemico, ora contiene in sé un oggetto che contiene la luce e le lacrime di un amore infranto > pensò.

“Non ti perdonerò mai” disse gelido, mentre raggiungo l’Ultraistinct divino.


	56. Cap.56 La richiesta di Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOoVFIr-Eas&list=RDy7CuNfVq790&index=13; Nightcore - In The End | (Lyrics)

Cap.56 La richiesta di Freezer

 

< Cerco di concentrarmi. Di capire cos’è successo, dove sono finita.

Lory mormora a bassa a voce, non riesco a capire cosa, ma so che sono pezzi di una qualche preghiera. Il terrore la divora, lei non ha la mia forza.

Sono convinta che qualcosa mi abbia trasportato, qualcosa di bollente al tatto. Se cercavo di stringerlo scottava, sembravano più di energia.

Mi ha detto che era una fenice e si è presa una parte della mia forza vitale. Mi ha detto che era per Vegeta.

Oh, fratellino incapace. Guarda cosa mi tocca fare per toglierti nei guai.

Quando sarai degno della sottoscritta, la principessa dei saiyan?! > si vantò Veki. Chiuse gli occhi dalle iridi color nocciola, mentre il vento le sferzava il viso, scompigliandole i corti capelli mori.  
  
********

Crilin si guardò intorno confuso, sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti Freezer e strisciò all’indietro.

“Non credevo tu provassi una sete di vendetta così forte. Mi sei piaciuto questa volta” ammise il changelling, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui. Il suo corpo era ricoperto di ferite che perdevano sangue violaceo, un rivolo gli colava anche dalle labbra spaccate, la sua coda era stata mozzata e anche il moncherino sanguinava copiosamente.

“Tu puoi entrare ed uscire dalla barriera, se ti concentri.

Io devo vedere la mia ossessione distrutta. Devo avere la mia vendetta, capisci?” ringhiò Freezer. I suoi occhi rossi brillarono.

< Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che mi sta supplicando. Fa ancora più impressione di quando ho avuto la vita di Vegeta in mano. Con quella spada avrei potuto recidergli la gola, ma l’ho risparmiato.

Quella volta feci la cosa giusta. Dovrei anche risparmiare colui che mi ha così brutalmente tolto la vita su Nameck? > s’interrogò Crilin.

“Quell’idiota di Goku non si rende conto che l’Ultraistinct qui dentro non potrà durare molto. Ha bisogno che anche Vegeta combatta, ma non c’è nessun altro che possa fare quella dannata musica.

Esci di qui e trova qualcuno che possa prendere il suo posto.

Solo così potrò schiacciare la testa decapitata di mio fratello sotto il mio piede” sibilò Freezer. 

Crilin si rialzò in piedi, tremando.

“Non credo di averne la forza e… Perché dovrei ascoltare qualcuno che ha ucciso suo figlio Kuriza e non ha alzato un dito quando è morta sua figlia…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Non nominare Snow, lei era il mio orgoglio” sibilò Freezer. Si lasciò ricadere su un fianco, ansimando con forza, gli occhi gli si chiudevano e i suoni gli arrivavano deformati alle orecchie. “Io non volevo quei figli. Quelle mani femminili addosso, mio fratello che mi costringeva, mio padre che mi guardava. Lo schifo che mi assale ancora se ci penso.

Mia moglie era solo un’amica, ho finito per provare ribrezzo per lei. Eppure mia figlia era come lei e sono morte, entrambe di malattia. Tu non puoi capire” biascicò Freezer.

“Lo farò” disse Crilin.

 

_“Secondo me voi di Freezer non avete capito niente. Cerca di sembrare una geisha. Gli piacciono i bei vestiti, i trucci, le belle arti._

_Sai, credo che nasconda semplicemente la sua vera natura” disse 18. Era intenta a contare le banconote di una mazzetta, seduta sul divano. “Potrei andare a farci shopping con uno col suo gusto”._

_Crilin rabbrividì, pulendo un ripiano con una pezzuola._

_“La sua vera natura? Intendi quella di pazzo sanguinario? No, no, è abbastanza evidente” ribatté._

 

Freezer gli passò le sue ultime energie e perse i sensi, assumendo una posizione fetale. Il simbolo del serpente sulla fronte si spense.

 < L’ocarina… Cerca Vetrunks e la sua ocarina > sibilò il serpente nella mente di Crilin, prima di scomparire anch’esso.

 


	57. Cap.57 Reghina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - It's Over When It's Over; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsDg6zL_2Lk&list=RDy7CuNfVq790&index=22

Cap.57 Reghina

 

< Ho ancora una parte del potere del Demon Prince dentro di me. La trasmetterò ad entrambi e vediamo se così troveremo la luce interiore che ci serve > pensò Goku.

< Posso aiutarvi io >. La voce di Vargas risuonò nelle orecchie di entrambi i saiyan.

Sotto lo sguardo spento di John, inginocchiato accanto alla sua fidanzata, con le guance ancora umide di lacrime, ci fu un’esplosione di fiamme rosso fuoco.

Cooler si guardò intorno confuso, mentre le fiamme si diradavano, anche tra le sue mani si era formata una spada, ma questa completamente fatta di energia viola scuro.

Goku aveva stretto spasmodicamente l’elsa della spada, dove brillava il cristallo, mentre i suoi capelli prendevano una colorazione blu scura, allungandosi come se avesse raggiunto il supersaiyan di terzo livello. Le orbite degli occhi divennero nere, le pupille grigio scuro avevano riflessi colo ruggine, le iridi erano grigie chiare. Un fulmine bianco si abbatté al suolo di fronte a lui, mentre la trasformazione veniva completata.

“… Un supersaiyan… di settimo… livello…” gemette Cooler, tremando.

< Tutto questo sta succedendo per colpa di una sciocca ragazzina > pensò.

Vegeta si era trasformato a sua volta. Era divenuto supersaiyan di sesto livello, ma aveva quasi superato il limite, e la sua peluria da nera era passata ad essere blu scuro.

Cooler partì all’attacco, i due saiyan schivavano ogni colpo.

“Che trucco è mai questo? Si tratta solo di fortuna!” ringhiò tra i denti.

John si alzò in piedi e forgiò una spada di energia blu scuro, lanciandolo al fratello.

“Vendicatela insieme” ruggì.

“Ci puoi contare” ringhiò Vegeta, afferrando l’arma al volo.

< Frasi come: lotta per la nostra libertà, battaglia per la salvezza dell’universo, non avrei mai voluto sentirle rivolte a me.

Questa battaglia è il mio modo per riscattarmi, lavare via le colpe che ho commesso, il sangue di cui mi sono macchiato. Devo sopravvivere e chiedere al drago di resuscitare tutti coloro a cui ‘noi mercenari’ abbiamo spezzato la vita.

Anche se niente potrà mai alleggerire la mia anima. Però non posso permettermi un sacrificio. Devo tornare dai miei cari e Goku ha bisogno di me.

Non so bene cosa gli abbiano fatto, cosa gli sia successo, ma non è solo ferito e debilitato da questa battaglia.

Lo so che al momento si sente debole e vuoto, come una foglia trascinata dal vento.

L’ho salvato da Madam Morte, ora mi occuperò non sia stata un’azione vana > pensò Vegeta.

“Il sesto livello non basta e tu non riesci più a mantenere l’Ultraistinct” disse. Ansimava, il sudore gocciolava copiosamente dal suo viso.

La melodia dell’ocarina di Vetrunks arrivava fino a loro attraverso i poteri di Broly. Quest’ultimo si era seduto in un angolo, andando in trance, avvolto da un’aura verde-dorata.

Goku atterrò al suo fianco, ansimando a sua volta, il suo intero corpo vibrava su e giù.

“Vegeta, dobbiamo spingerci ancora oltre. Un’altra trasformazione” mormorò con voce roca.

< Non ne siamo in grado. Ne moriremo sicuramente. Al diavolo tutte le mie belle parole sul non sacrificarmi > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

“Io sono Vegetasama, non ti permetterò di superarmi ancora. Se ti trasformi tu, lo farò anch’io”. Accetto implicitamente il piano.

< Sei pronto? Andiamo, Kakaroth.

Devo trovare dentro di me l’ossessione che era di Freezer. Quando ero giovane, a caricare quel mostro alla follia, alla tortura, era soprattutto suo fratello. La mia vita sarebbe stata diversa.

Zarbon me lo ripeteva sempre per giustificare il suo signore. Lui non era Ginew, o Dodoria, lui serviva Freezer in memoria di qualcosa che solo lui aveva visto essere stato.

Mi devo fare carico del mio dolore, di quello di John, del mio e di quello di Kakaroth… però devo trovare la ferocia di Freezer.

Ho bisogno di tutte le motivazioni e la carica di energia che riesco a trovare > pensò Vegeta. Raggiunse Cooler con un calcio al viso, spedendolo indietro.

Goku gli mozzò la coda con la spada.

< Non puoi seguire le motivazioni degli altri, ma solo le tue. Lasciati guidare dai tuoi di sentimenti > la voce della fenice risuonò nelle orecchie di Vegeta.

 

_Il bambino si sedette accanto a Kamhara, guardando le sue mani fasciate._

_“Non avresti dovuto proteggermi contro mia sorella. Te le ha bruciate solo per vendetta” mormorò Vegeta, intrecciando la coda intorno alla gamba._

_“Mi avete detto che la vostra promessa vi proteggeva dalla principessa. Devo farlo io ora che lei non c’è più” disse Kamhara._

_Una lacrima rigò il viso di Vegeta._

_“Rivoglio Reghina” esalò il principino._

 

< Fenice, puoi contattare un’altra anima? Puoi resuscitarne un’altra per avere energia?

Non era parte della famiglia reale, ma… Era la mia promessa. Lo sarebbe stata > implorò Vegeta, sentendo il battito cardiaco aumentare.

< Se fai una cosa del genere, la tua gente si aspetterà un matrimonio. Come lo spiegherai a Bulma? Come lo eviterai? > gli domandò la Fenice.

< Non importa adesso. Puoi resuscitare Reghina? > domandò Vegeta. Il suo battito cardiaco risuonava così forte da coprire ogni altro rumore, anche le grida durante la battaglia o il rumore prodotto dalle spade che si scontravano.

 < Posso, ma non potrò resuscitare più nessun altro per mille anni. Questo è uno sforzo immane > rispose la fenice.

“Fallo!” gridò Vegeta, raggiungendo Cooler con una spallata. Sentì nuova energia invaderlo, mentre la sua aura si scuriva.

Con un grido caricò al massimo la sua energia, mise le mani nella medesima posizione di quando lanciava un cannone gallick, ma l’onda che ne uscì era blu notte come la sua pelliccia.

Con un ultimo grido Cooler, ed il demone con di lui, svanì.

La gemma esplose in mille frammenti, insieme alla spada e l’ocarina.

Kamhara fu investita dall’energia del luogo e si risvegliò, urlando.

“Com’è possibile?” esalò John, mentre comparivano al centro dell’infermeria.

< Ho approfittato del potere della fenice, intenta a resuscitare una vita, per rianimare anche mio fratello. Siamo draghi gemelli e non possiamo stare l’uno senza l’altro.

Ringrazia, così si è salvata anche la portatrice. In fondo degli oggetti demoniaci sacrificati nessuno sentirà la mancanza > gli rispose il drago dorato di Goku.

Kamhara si toccò più volte il ventre, mentre John la stringeva tra le braccia.

Broly si rialzò in piedi, un’aureola gli comparve sulla fronte e venne teletrasportato agl’inferi, apparendo davanti a Calgare.

Goku e Vegeta crollarono incoscienti.

“Nonnini!” gridò Vetrunks, correndogli incontro.

“Sono salvi” esalò Bulma, piangendo di gioia.

“Siamo salvi. Quest’incubo è finito” disse Chichi, posandole una mano sulla spalla, teneva May stretta in braccio.

“Io non ho ancora capito cosa diamine sia successo, ma vi conviene spiegarmelo. O la ‘piccoletta’ perseguiterà voi per capirci qualcosa” borbottò Junior.

 

 


	58. Cap.58 La verità

Cap.58 La verità

 

“Dove siamo? Mi è girato tutto, mi è sembrato di essere al Luna Park” gemette Goku.

“Penso che i nostri corpi siano svenuti e noi siamo nuovamente finiti altrove con le anime” spiegò Vegeta. Sentì Goku che gli posava una mano sulla spalla e digrignò i denti. “Toglila da lì Kakaroth, o te la mozzo” ordinò.

Goku sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Davvero? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato e gli ultimi combattimenti devi ugualmente essere così scontroso?” piagnucolò.

Vegeta si guardò intorno, un deserto si stagliava a perdita d’occhio, alzò la testa e impallidì, vedendo due soli cocenti ribollire sopra di loro. Spiccò il volo e guardò alle sue spalle, lì dove il cielo diventava di un azzurro più terso intravide delle palme, alle loro spalle una città dalle alte guglie di metallo.

Riatterrò, tremante.

“Questo… Questo è Vegeta-sei” esalò, pallido in viso.

“Vargas?!!” grido Goku. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, mentre una figura possente, vestita di piume rosse volte a ricordare una fenice, compariva dinnanzi a loro, avanzando lentamente.

“Non mi dire. Sempre lui” commentò acido il principe dei saiyan.

“Vedo che sei contento di rincontrarmi, discendente. Sì che senza di me non avreste vinto” ironizzò l’antico guerriero.

“Sai, ogni volta che ci sei tu, ci sono, o ci sono stati, guai” continuò feroce Vegeta.

“Dai Vegeta, non litigarci. Vargas, ci può dare una spiegazione? Come mai il pianeta Plant si è trasportato qui?” chiese Goku, guardandosi intorno confuso.

“Non è mai esistito nessun pianeta Plant. È una delle tante menzogne che vi sono state raccontate” cominciò a spiegare Vargas.  “Com’è possibile? Io ci ho combattuto da bambino…”. Cominciò Vegeta infervorandosi.

“No, quel luogo in cui hai combattuto era un pianeta in un cui gli ultimi zufuru si erano nascosti. Teoricamente il pianeta che sorgeva qui era Plant. Plant è Salad, poi divenuto Vegta-sei”disse teatrale il primo supersaiyan della leggenda.

“Allora era vero. I Saiyan erano senza casa e hanno conquistato questo pianeta” mormorò Goku con voce spezzata. “Ti sbagli. Io sono vissuto millenni fa, ed ero un saiyan, e questo era il mio pianeta. I miei antenati, gli dei polpi, sono nati e cresciuti in questo pianeta.

 Come sai, proprio in onore al nome di Vegeta, decisi di fondare quel casato di re” ricordò il guerriero dall’occhio sfregiato.

“Ci stai prendendo in giro? Allora che ci facevano qui gli zufuru?!” urlò Vegeta.

“I saiyan, come sapete, un tempo erano un popolo pacifico. Amavano i combattimenti, ma non la guerra. La prima che combattemmo fu quella contro quello che voi avete conosciuto come “il serpente”.

Era un changelling d’incommensurabile potenza, che aiutato da Odion il traditore cercò di conquistare il pianeta. Io lo sconfissi diventando supersaiyan.

Della vera storia, nei secoli, non rimase memoria come sapete, ma il supersaiyan rimase un guerriero di leggenda nella memoria di tutti. Questo perché venni trasformato in un dio”. Aggiunse Vargas, con il tono di chi spiega a dei bambini un po’ tardi.

“Dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo” lo incalzò il principe.

“Nei secoli si evolsero due tronchi dai saiyan originali. Un gruppo di èlite, scelto tra i migliori come forza combattiva, continuarono a chiamarsi saiyan. Purtroppo questa continua scelta tra le migliori capacità guerriere fece in modo che il livello intellettivo dei saiyan ne risentisse e che nascessero solo dei guerrieri giganteschi, stupidi e portati all’omicidio immotivato. Il resto della popolazione, invece, nell’evoluzione divenne più minuta, com’erano stati i nostri antenati: coloro che conosciamo come dei polpi.

Questo secondo ramo provava uno spassionato amore per la scienza, ma quasi nessuna potenza combattiva. Non tentarono neanche di allenarsi, preferirono dedicarsi alle innovazioni. Un popolo che rassomigliava ai terrestri molto più di noi.

Si fecero chiamare Tsufuru”. Continuò il primo possessore del potere reale.

“Allora noi siamo parenti di Baby?!” urlò Goku, scandalizzato.

“Orribile. Io non voglio avere niente a che fare con una popolazione simile, pensare che siamo persino la stessa razza!

Comunque, Kakaroth, Baby è una macchina, quindi non c’entra. Gli Tsufuru l’hanno solo costruito” rispose Vegeta, con una smorfia di disgusto dipinta sul viso.

< Mi chiedo se tutta questa spiegazione sia dovuta alla mia scelta di resuscitare la principessa degli Tsufuru > pensò.

“Tuo nonno, Vegeta, era un re aggressivo e malvagio senza motivo. Il suo unico interesse era divertirsi e avere molte belle donne intorno. Lascio che la sua gente venisse schiavizza”. Dovette ammettere il guerriero.

< Alcuni miei discendenti mi suscitano veri moti di disgusto > pensò.

“Ecco che si spiegano il padre di Calgare e Paragas nella tua famiglia”. Aggiunse Goku.

“Smettila di interrompere!” lo rimbeccò con malagrazia il principe dei saiyan.

“Gli Tsufuru ormai erano in maggioranza. Si sentivano superiori ai saiyan e non sopportavano che fosse ancora un re saiyan a governare.

Elessero un re loro ed uccisero l’esponente della famiglia reale dei Vegeta di allora, nonostante questo gli consentisse il bello e il cattivo tempo sui saiyan.

Fecero un enorme errore. Non uccisero l’allora principe. Essendo un bambino, lo obbligarono a divenire schiavo della figlia del nuovo re Tsufuru.

Misero tuo padre, il futuro Re Vegeta, nella stessa casa con un altro piccolo schiavo: Bardack.

Crebbero insieme fino ai vent’anni. Tuo padre era portato al comando ed era molto forte, ma solo grazie ai consigli di Bardack riuscì a comandare egregiamente tutti i saiyan in guerra.

Nonostante fossero inferiori di numero, erano più forti e più grandi di stazza rispetto agli Zufuru.

Il plenilunio di entrambe le lune, che sul pianeta Vegeta sorge solo ogni otto anni, li favorì, trasformandoli in Oozaru mille volte più potenti del normale.

La vittoria fu loro, ma con la scusa di sterminare tutti gli Zufuru, distrussero anche i pianeti vicini. Assaggiarono il sapore del sangue e della guerra, si contaminarono non riuscendo più a fermarsi. Senza gli Zufuru, però, sorse un nuovo problema. Senza tecnologia, in un pianeta deserto con due soli enormi, rischiavano di morire, mancava anche l’acqua senza sistemi di condotti e pozzi tecnologicamente avanzati.

Decisero allora di allearsi con il popolo in quel periodo più avanzato: i changelling.

Colei che era stata ‘padrona’ del re, diventata regina degli Tsufuru a seguito della morte in guerra dei suoi genitori, propose di sposare sua figlia a te, Vegeta. In questo modo la guerra sarebbe finita.

Re Cold, perciò, diede ordine a Freezer di uccidere la principessa. In questo modo non vi fu pace e gli Tsufuru furono sterminati.

I saiyan, non avendo né libri, né memorie, avendo dimenticato la verità nella deformante memoria orale, e caddero in un errore fatale. I changelling, la famiglia Cold soprattutto, non avevano dimenticato la sconfitta avvenuta ai miei tempi.

Fu l’occasione per ridurre la razza dei saiyan a schiavi, utilizzando la loro forza per conquiste sempre maggiori. Come sapete, quando divennero troppo forti e pericolosi, Freezer li sterminò. Conosceva la nostra natura e sapeva che prima o poi ci saremmo ribellati, alla ricerca della libertà” terminò l’antico supersaiyan.

“U-Urca” esalò Goku.

“Si dice che un antenato della famiglia Cold venne sterminato da un guerriero dorato addirittura ai tempi degli dei polpi, quando iniziò l’evoluzione verso la razza saiyan, ma questo non so se è realtà o leggenda” ammise Vargas.

“Perché né Paragas, né Baby, né Freezer ci hanno mai detto la verità?” chiese Vegeta. “Avevano tutti i loro interessi e il loro tornaconto. Paragas era un figlio illegittimo che voleva il trono utilizzando il potere di suo figlio. Baby aveva le cellule dei Re degli Tsufuru e voleva il potere che non aveva potuto avere utilizzando proprio il corpo di un legittimo erede alla dinastia dei Vegeta. Freezer si è sempre divertito a mentire, in fondo si deve a lui la menzogna del meteorite” rispose Vargas.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto.

“Per non ammettere che aveva obbedito agli ordini di suo padre come un cane ammaestrato, vorrai dire” disse acido.

Vargas scomparve.

I due saiyan si stesero nella sabbia, alle loro spalle era comparso l’immenso tempio di Geta, il dio dei soli.

******** 

< Quanto tempo siamo stati qui a riflettere. Ore forse?

Abbiamo ricominciato a muoverci solo adesso > pensò Vegeta.

“Vegeta, a cosa pensi?” domandò Goku, spezzando il silenzio.

 “Hai altre sconcertanti rivelazioni?” chiese Vegeta.

“Si, siamo cugini di secondo grado” rispose Goku, seriamente.

Il maggiore lo guardò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

“Non me lo ricordare…” ringhiò.

“Allora tu ne hai?” rispose Goku. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Si. Ho finalmente capito qual è stata la famosa guerra in cui mio padre giovanissimo ed una terza classe potentissima, entrambi ventenni, hanno combattuto fianco a fianco. Quel guerriero divenne il suo braccio destro. L’unico abbastanza fidato che non avrebbe mai tradito.

Persino i suoi fratelli, i suoi ufficiali, non avevano nella sua vita, sia che come re che come uomo, lo stesso posto” rispose Vegeta.

“Uuuuuh. Chi era?” chiese Goku con tono interessato.

“Tsk, lo stesso di adesso. Il generale Bardack…Ora se non ti dispiace, sarebbe meglio teletrasportarci dagli altri, altrimenti ci daranno per dispersi”. Aggiunse il principe.

< Lo so che ti sei intristito per la faccenda della guerra civile, causata dal potere e dalla stupidità umane > pensò Vegeta.

“… Mio padre” sussurrò Goku con tono orgoglioso.


End file.
